


Yours For Eternity [YOU CAN READ BUT; IMPROVED VERSION IS ALREADY UP ♥ SEE SEPARATE WORK ]

by daughterofcosmos_01



Series: ❤ ERERI UNIVERSE ❤ [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aleph - Freeform, Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Jean Kirstein, Alpha Kenny, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Ancient Race, Anxiety Attacks, Beast Mode Sex, Biting, Blood Kink, Blood moon, Bottom Eren Yeager, Crossdressing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I hate angst, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cuffs, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Moon, Mating Rituals, Monogamy, Mpreg, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Nesting, Omega Armin Arlert, Omega Eren Yeager, Omega Marco Bott, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Eren Yeager, Pregnant Sex, Punishment, Reincarnation, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Scenting, Separation Anxiety, Sexsignments, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Body, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), UNDER MAJOR RECONSTRUCTION, beast mode, drop, guarding, humans and beast race are different, kenny is an asshole, so basically the government ship alpha's and omega's together, you get it sex+assignments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofcosmos_01/pseuds/daughterofcosmos_01
Summary: On year 30XX, the population of the Beast Race is slowly dwindling due to humans hunting and selling them for huge sums of money. The Beast Race tried to live in secrecy but still the humans find ways to hunt them for sport. To solve the continuous drop of the population, the Lycan Garde passed a law wherein the offspring of every couple shall be admitted to a school at the early age of 16 where they will find their mate and hopefully produce an offspring.Despite his zero negative and blunt attitude, Levi is ranked as one of the most Attractive Alphas in Maria High. Who can blame them, with his enchanting gun metal eyes and a body to die for, having Levi as an Alpha would be a blessing. Yet, no one catches the Alphas eyes, Until his gunmetal eyes met the bright teal orbs of a cute omega. From his curly tuft of chocolate locks to his fluffy sweater outfits down to his cute-ass fvxk toes. Levi can't deny it anymore. He and his Alpha is so WHIPPED.But with a mad scientist threatening to break their budding connection apart, something in the Alpha breaks. An ancient spirit that will stop at nothing to eliminate all the obstacles that will stop him from rekindling a connection that ended thousands of years ago.





	1. ❤ T E A S E R ❤

 

**[   T   E   A   S   E   R   ]**

 

_His glowing crimson eyes pierced to the crowd until it zoned a certain omega. A sudden burst of anger made the Aleph snarl as his omegas tear-streaked teal eyes looked back at him. The crowd took a step back in unison as the Aleph strutted towards his Omega. He took a whiff of his Omega's scent and it only made him Snarl. His usually sweet Fruity floral peach scent was laced with sourness. Something made him upset...and the Aleph will stop at nothing to make it disappear. The Highest Goddess gave this precious creature to love him despite the monstrous creature he is. The only creature  that the Aleph will bare his neck to and expose his deepest and darkest fears. Every beat of his heart, every breath he take and every drop of his blood to his smallest singularity, lives to make this certain being happy._

_The omega sniffled, his slim tan hands reaching towards the Aleph for comfort. He didn't waste any second and flashed to his omega's side. He didn't even bother checking the ground or bother the dirt that will clung to his clothes, before he knelt down next to his mate. His hands laced with sharp claws shifted to its normal state as he carefully wiped his Omega's tears. The Omega whimpered and crawled to his Aleph's lap. His shaking form trying to make himself even smaller to the Aleph's embrace. He clutched his omega closer and emitted calming pheromones to at least slow his rapid breathing. A few minutes passed before the Omega seemed to fall asleep in his Aleph's comfort. Eyes still brimming with tears, but calm nonetheless. The Aleph held his omega closer to his neck right where his scent gland is and stood up. His crimson eyes snapped to the group of Alphas who were in a close proximity to his mate. One Male Alpha dropped a pink unicorn notebook that the Aleph recognized as his mates. Horror etched in his stupid face and his ears drawn back in fear. The other Alphas behind him also took a step back, a cream colored backpack in their filthy hands that also bears his mates scent. A crimson trail of glowing veins stemmed from the Aleph's glowing eyes to his temples._

 

 

 

_Looks like he didn't have to look far._

 

* * *

 

_A love that started and ended thousand of years ago,_

_An ancient curse that threatened to wipe out their race ever since the start of time,_

_an idiot that thinks science is everything, with all this bullshits trying to tear them apart, will they stick together or succumb to the madness?_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there fella who happened to be searching for an Ereri/Riren Omegaverse fic 3 AM in the morning. Come in, come in. You can sit here and chill as I, your pronto Captain accompany you to the journey, of a.....well I dunno. read on and enjoy. We have ffod for everyone~! 
> 
> *Offers Earl grey tea and Croissants*


	2. ||   O   M   E   G   A   V   E   R   S   E   ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are many version, but this is the guide to my version of Omegaverse. This data is collected and reconstructed according to my story so this doesn't follow the usual AU's. I have added the sources throughout my (intensive??) research. 
> 
> In my story, the Moon and Moon cycles have a large role in the Lives of the ABO race. SO please enjoy~!

**[ O M E G A V E R S E ]**

Omegaverse is an alternative universe where males are able to get pregnant and where partners are bound by their attraction to a certain person that the Moon Deity Luna made for their Secondary Genders.

 

**∙ P R E S E N T I N G ∙**

\- The phenomena that determines and shows a person’s secondary gender is coined as Presenting.

- A person’s secondary gender can show as early at the age of 12 up to their 20’s

\- At the age of twelve, the teenager will experience a week of fever while their body adjusts to the new changes in shaping them to their secondary gender.

\- A Beta experiences fever for three days. An Alpha experiences fever on the span of a week characterized by irritability and growling tendencies. An Omega experience fever at the same span as an Alpha but with greater amount of pain due to their body reforming to be able to carry a child.

\- Most of the kids that presented and had a fever survives but with extreme circumstances, a child may not survive. Usually the one’s with an Omega Gender.

  

**∙ H I E R A R C H Y ∙**

Alpha,Beta,Omega

 

**∙ B I O L O G Y ∙**

**α ALPHA α**

\- partakes 30% of the population of the Beast Race [ 65% are male, 35% are female ]

\- characterized by their Dominant Attitude and scent.

\- due to their in-born super strength and excellent intellect, most of their kind are high-ranking officials.

\- They possess an absolute dominance that can order an Omega due to their submissive nature.

\- They are very possessive. - They have stronger sense of smell.

_[ PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES ]_

\- Alphas have larger and stronger stature than Omegas. - With the right amount of training, Alpha’s are very good in combat with strength to their advantage.

\- They Have knots that are only present during mating.

\- They are…very much and oh-so-well endowed.

\- Male Alpha’s don’t have uterus or ovaries, thus, impregnation is impossible. A Female Alpha can be impregnated but it the chance is rare to nothing.

\- Female Alphas are retractile and only shows in times of mating and breeding.

 

 

**Ω OMEGA Ω**

\- consists of the 20% of the population [ 98% are female 2% are male ]

\- Characterized with sweeter and more (yummier?) softer scent.

\- Omegas are very emotional beings that needs love, care and affection.

\- They are very submissive to an Alpha’s command that sometimes cause harassment and abuse.

\- They are very caring and sometimes sociable that they take up most of the Clerk and Social jobs.

_[ PHYSICAL ATTRIBUTES ]_

\- Omega’s are utterly and irrevocably shorter than Alpha’s they are also below the Alpha in terms of strength but their agility is their advantage.

\- Omegas generally have petite and slim frames. Males tend to look more feminine and soft looking. They have wide child-bearing hips, narrow shoulders and have no hairs on their privates and armpits.

 

**β BETA β**

\- 50% of the beast race

\- Normal citizens with skills that are ahead of the Omega but does not exceed the Alpha .

\- They don’t experience heat and does not react with ruts and heat scents.

\- They are usually employed as doctors and hospital staffs.

\- Though not as much as the Alpha, Betas are very intelligent.

\- Betas have scents that are not sweet like Omegas nor as sharp and strong as Alphas.

 

 

**∙ MATING RITUAL ∙**

There are five stages of MATING This one focuses with an Alpha-Omega pair but this ritual generally happens with Betas too. The Alphas are usually the one to actually initiate the ritual.

_[1] Imprinting_

The pair’s first meeting and the moment where they become aware of the presence of each other. Their eyes will always and always will meet no matter where they are. Also the stage of 'Denial'. Some may try to resist it, but jokes on them. The Dominant will feel intense emotions to the Submissive and the Submissive to the Dom.

_[2] Courting_

The Alpha usually initiates the courting stage in but an Omega initiating it never questionable. At this stage, the Alpha will be very forward on its intention. The Alpha will try and show that he is the perfect pair to provide and care for him during his heat and his young. He’ll make food, provide a nest or in some cases bring them to their own den, and ward off any potential competitors. The Omega will show acceptance by accepting the Alpha’s gesture and allowing the Alpha on his/her personal space. On the other hand, Omegas initiate courting by also providing for their Alpha. They will show off their domestic skills like cooking, knitting and many more. Usually, an omega knits or give something to the Alpha that have their scent on it. The Alpha will show acceptance by taking the gift and showing it off to ward off other Omegas and show that they are courting. The Omegas will be very wary of their appearance and body at this stage in fear of a failed courting.

_[3] Scenting_

The Pair have partially accepted each other’s company and have established a stronger bond of affection towards each other. By each other’s permission, they will scent their pair on their major scent glands. On their neck, wrists, and legs. A scented omega will be a No-go but some assholes will try to fish them away which usually creates ruckus. Due to this, scented pairs are soon transferred into a different ward for privacy, where other scented pairs reside. A scented Alpha attracts a lot of attention since a scented alpha means a strong Alpha. Omegas may try to steal him and once again, cause war.

_[4] Mating & Marking _

The Pair’s first intercourse. This stage can happen in an Alpha’s Rut or an Omega’s heat, depending on the pair. But the usual choice is the Omega’s heat. The Alpha’s want to bond their pair when they can think somewhat clearly and protect their mate from harm. At the height of pleasure, the Alpha’s will bite their pair on their Nape. This will establish a permanent bond on the Pair. They will be able to sense his mate’s distress, happiness and sadness. The Omega will be filled with happiness in securing a strong mate and would be very clingy. The Omegas can also bite the Alpha but it depends on the pair. It is a very serious matter, since if an Omega bite an Alpha, the Alpha will not be able to take another pair even after their pair have passed.

_[5] Bonding_

After the mating ritual, the pair will undergo the bonding ceremony. The bonding ceremony is the most sacred and something akin to a marriage. This is a ceremony where the pair shall bond themselves eternally with the Moon deity Luna’s blessings. The ceremony is divided into a 2 part ceremony.

_[1] The Formal Ceremony_

\- the pair will swear fealty and love to each other in the eyes of Luna with their relatives and a priest present.

_[2] The Sacred Ceremony_

\- the more intimate part of the ceremony wherein only the pair are present. This is the part where the pair will exchange rings and utter their personal vows.

 

 

**∙ MATING CYCLE/HEAT ∙**

α RUT α

-Alpha’s are the only one to experience this once every three months during full moons.

\- An unmated Alpha must be confined in an enclosed space with scent blockers to avoid complicated situations. During this moments, an unmated alpha will release intense pheromones that attract possible unmated Omegas to pair and spend it with.

-During ruts, the mated Alpha’s baser and most primitive instinct takes over. The Inner Alpha takes over with only two things in mind.

 Breed Mate  Protect and claim Mate

-Alpha’s tend to be more violent and almost feral during these times. Any scent that doesn’t belong to their mate could make them feral and become very protective around their mate.

\- An Alpha’s rut lasts three to five days depending if they are mated or not.

\- If an alpha is mated, prior to his Rut night, an alpha scents his and his omega’s room to ward off intruders and challengers.

_∙ KNOT_

-  During mating, an protuberance forms at the base of an Alpha’s penis.

\- The purpose of this is to secure a successful breeding of pups with their mate.

\- AN Alpha’s Knot lasts an average of 45 minutes, so a comfortable position is suggested during this moments.

\- An Alpha’s knot produces a lot of semen that would most likely knock up their mate on high chances depending on the dynamics.

\- Knots are very pleasurable and the (goal?) of many omegas.

 

Ω HEAT Ω

\- Omega’s are the one to experience this once a month during New Moons

\- An unmated Omega experiencing heat is very painful. The desire to get off and be sated is high but is impossible without a mate to spend it. Their scent becomes very intense and must be in a confined room to avoid harassment since their scent will absolutely drive Alphas mad.

\- During heats are the moments where Omegas are in an above the clouds state. Like the Alpha, they only have to thoughts of breeding and producing pups for their Alpha.

\- Their emotional state are on haywire on these moments that not having their Alpha on sight would mean abandonment. Stocking up supplies on heat is highly advisable and an important matter.

\- An Omega’s heat lasts from four to seven days, depending if they are mated or not.

\- After their heat, Mated Omegas have high chances of conceiving. Failure in conceiving pups might hurt and put the Omega in depression. They will think that they are very useless. An Alpha’s comfort is very, very much needed.

∙ _SLICK_

 _-_ During mating, heat or when an omega is sexually…excited, they produce a secretion called slick.

\- This is a translucent substance that will act as a lubricant on an Omega’s entrance so that an Alpha’s Dick can go through without much pain.

\- The slick of Omegas are described to be as enticing as their scent during heat and tastes very sweet.

 

 

**∙ PREGNANCY AND FERTILITY ∙**

Alpha Female + Beta Male= 1% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Alpha Male + Beta Male= 1% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Alpha Female + Beta Female= 5% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Alpha Male + Beta Female= 5% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Beta Female + Beta Male= 50% to 10% chance of pups.

Beta Male + Beta Male= 1 to 0% chance of pups.

Beta Male + Omega Male= 1 to 0% chance of pups.

Beta Female + Omega female= 2 to 0% chance of pups.

Beta Female + Omega Male= 0.5 to 0% Chance of pups

Beta Female + Beta female= 45% to 0.5 % chance of pups.

Alpha Female + Omega Male= 75% chance of pups

Alpha Female + Omega Female= 65% chance of pups

Alpha Male + Omega Female= 95% chance of pups

Alpha Male + Omega Male= 100% chance of pups

\- A Beta carries for 9 months

\- A pregnant Female Omega carries child also for 9 months

\- A pregnant Male omega, due to their rarity, carries child for 6 months and is very sensitive during pregnancy. They tend to be more dependent to their Alpha for protection of their young in their delicate state. Losing sight and proximity might cause stress and might trigger a drop to an Omega.

\- An Alpha in some cases, also due to its rarity carries for 6 months

\- During Pregnancy, A male omega’s chest becomes fuller in preparation of feeding the young. Lactation may occur and on the first few months, milk should be extracted or it will cause pain to the omega.

**∙ GENE POOL AND CHANCES ∙**

The beast race have 48 chromosome (24 pairs), the 24th pair dedicated to their secondary gender that lays dormant until presenting.

**Alpha – AA or AB Beta- BB Omega – BO or OO**

_[ ALPHA PAIRS ]_

AAxAA Pair= 100% Alpha

AAxAB Pair= 100% Alpha

ABxAB Pair= 75%Alpha 25% Beta

 

_[ ALPHA – BETA PAIRS ]_

 AAxBB= 100% alphas.

AAxAO= 50% alphas and 50% betas.

ABxBB = 50% alphas and 50% betas.

ABxAO, = 50% alphas, 25% betas, and 25% omegas.

 

_[ BETA – BETA PAIRS ]_

BBxBO, = 50% betas and 50% omegas.

BBxOO, = 100% omegas.

AOxBO, = 25% alphas, 25% betas, and 50% omegas.

 

_[ ALPHA – OMEGA PAIRS ]_

AAxBO, = 50% alphas and 50% betas.

AAxOO, = 100% betas.

ABxBO, = 25% alphas, 50% betas, and 25% omegas.

ABxOO, = 50% betas and 50% omegas.

 

_[ BETA – OMEGA PAIRS ]_

BBxBO, = 50% betas and 50% omegas.

BBxOO= produces 100% omegas.

AOxBO= 25% alphas, 25% betas, and 50% omegas.

 

**∙ OTHER SIGNIFICANT TERMS ∙**

_[ N E S T I N G ]_

\- The cause of nesting vary on an Omegas emotional state, when they are anxious, afraid or when they are in heat. But their nesting becomes more complicated when they are pregnant.

\- In pregnancy, just like in their heats, Omegas feels the urge or pull to create a nest in preparation of the arrival of their pups. They will need a whole lot of fluffy pillows and blankets and mattress (with their Alpha’s scent) that they will arrange in their chosen room according to their liking.

\- Moving a thing from the Omega’s original placing without their permission may result to a misunderstanding and might cause stress to the Omega.

\- DO NOT go inside, take a peek or touch anything without an Omega’s permission. Nesting is as sacred at the bonding ceremony and should be something that only them and their Alpha will share.

 

_[ GUARDING ]_

\- An Alpha will experience a full-blown protective mode if their mate’s or young’s mate is on Danger. Anyone in close proximity to their Omega or Young is considered a threat (even if they are family) and a wrong action might cause the Alpha to Attack.

 

_[ DROP ]_

\- Omega’s under a deep stress or anxiety will experience a serious mental breakdown or Drop.

\- At these moments, the Omegas emotional state will hit rock bottom and will not respond to any active stimulus. - Continued exposure to this will cause great damage to an Omegas mental health that may put them into Comma.

\- Only a medical induced coma (which is a very risky option) or their Alpha can pull an omega from their Drop.

\- After a drop, the omega will be very emotional and clingy.

 

 _[ SUPPRESSANTS ]_  
\- Are medicine taken by an Alpha or Omega to suppress their heats and tuts  
\- This very expensive and yet it have many negative side effects  
\- An Alpha will feel very angry and hostile and weak after taking suppressants while an omega will feel sick, nauseous.

  
   
_[ CONDOMS AND SHOTS ]_  
\- Are medicine for pairs who have yet to prepare for pups.  
\- A condom is very uncomfortable for Alphas but thanks God for science that they have ultra-thin and expanding condoms now.  
\- Shots are contraceptives taken by Omegas to prevent early pregnancies, though only few omegas take this due to their inner Omega and they themselves, rejecting the idea of not having their Alpha’s pups.

 

~~_*** SAUCES AND REFERENCES IN MAKING THE GUIDE *** _ ~~

 

<https://www.deviantart.com/puppylover857/journal/Omegaverse-Explanation-and-Guide-441250200>

<https://www.wattpad.com/562991081-omegaverse-rp-%E2%80%A2info%E2%80%A2>

[https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega http://brightwoodacademy-rpg.tumblr.com/omegaverse](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Alpha/Beta/Omega%20http://brightwoodacademy-rpg.tumblr.com/omegaverse)

<http://theomegaverse.tumblr.com/rundown>

for more information about Male Omega Pregnancy check this out: <http://pilgrimkitty.tumblr.com/post/50120211804/221babyblog-an-explanation-of-omega-anatomy>

for the statistics check this out: <http://fanndists.tumblr.com/post/115147395144>

creativemindofacrazyteenagerwhichistheauthor.com

otherstoriesthatIhavereadsorryfornotcopyrightingyouspecifically,butthisisfromyouguyssothanksalot.com

 

**[   B O N U S   C O N T E N T   ]**

_Will unlock after more chapters and happenings._

_Ancient Race ??? Onofor Clan ??? Aleph ??? Blood Moon ??? Harvest Moon ???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> AND LASTLY IMMENSE THANK YOU'S AND HUGS FOR THOSE WHO HIT THE KUDOS BUTTON.  
> PlushieBTSNerd: <3 (>.<)/  
> HeichouJaegerBooty: P.S your username is very sexy.  
> Jedi_Master_Levi: May the force giude eren to him <3  
> Sleep_Is_For_The_Weak: Hell yeah~!
> 
>  
> 
> TeraBlack, BeeBee522, WhatIsTheSkyWithoutSomeClouds, Marinelifeclub,Krysgoesrawr97(I must admist, when I first read your username, I was like. What??),Renageer,breakdancingsloth(I definitely wanna see that),u_mena_tuga_je(once again what? but this username has character haha)
> 
>  
> 
> AND THE OTHER 21 GUESTS. (SORRY I CAN'T SEE YOUR NAME GUYS)
> 
> EVEN THE BOOKMARKS. AND THE HITS (SINCE IT DOESN'T HURT).I LOVE YOU ALREADY GUYS. I CAN'T MENTION YOU ALL BUT REST ASSURED THAT YOU ALL HAVE A SPECIAL PLACE IN MY HEART <3
> 
> SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU
> 
> JUST WAIT LOVELIES, THERE'S MORE FROM WHERE IT CAME FROM
> 
> P.S and disclaimer. I don't have anything against Betas and nor do I enjoy Omega harassment. This is just a phase in my story so don't go hatin' on me (>.<) Betas have importance in this story and Omegas are very much cherished by their Alphas in my story. there might be bullies but an their Big Bad Alphas are there to protect them and give them cute babies.


	3. || M O N S T E R ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the mass genocide of the Beast race thousands of years ago that caused the present dwindling population, many institutes hidden from tht humans are established to save the race from extinction. One of such is Maria High. Maria high is a special institute where Alphas and Omegas starting from the age of 16 gather for the sake of a successful and fruitful bonding.  
> Aside from these, the institute also serves as a training for all the secondary genders to rescue their brethren who have fallen into captivity by Humans. For the humans, the Beast race are like exotic pets they can use for entertainments in underground fights and for their carnal pleasures. That is why, once a month, alphas and omegas alike who ranked top of their classes are sent into recon mission to stop such unfortunate events.  
> And on a certain day, on a certain month, the Blackthorne Mission has started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " I'm only a man with a chamber who's got me,  
> I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
> A monster, a monster,  
> I've turned into a monster,  
> A monster, a monster,  
> And it keeps getting stronger. "
> 
> || MONSTER - Imagine Dragons||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**  

* * *

* * *

 

 

**\---**

**~~_Maria High_ ~~ **

**~~_Alpha HQ_ ~~ **

**~~_0800_ ~~ **

**_\---_ **

 

"Your mission for today is a Class 1 Retrieval operation of the Omegas in a trafficking ring in the city of Shigashina. According to our Intel, this trafficking ring A.K.A, Blackthorne Rose, holds one of the biggest Omega Slave Auction every night. Numerous Omegas are drugged and sold off into different organizations every night like Livestock. This estate is also dubbed as the 'Iron Fortress' due to their supposedly, impenetrable security, but tonight, we will test that. I expect all of you to be on your best behavior on the entire duration of the Mission." Their superior, Keith Shadis ordered as he walk on an elevated platform in front of Alphas seated on rows of tables. "The Alphas are strictly ordered not to come to contact in any omega as due to possibilities that they are drugged and pumped with Aphrodisiac. I don't want to witness a repeat of the Amaranthe Rose Assignment." he added stressing each word that made most of the Alphas flinch. Though it was a good sign. This only means that the new batch of Alphas will be very compliant to the orders of the higher ups.

                The Last years 'Amaranth Rose' mission ended with a disaster of Alphas suspended and taken in custody for going feral due to coming in contact with Omegas high in Aphrodisiac and drugs. The mission was only saved when two alphas decided to take action on Pinning the feral Alphas down. It surprised even, Shadis himself. The two alpha worked in slicing coordination without succumbing to the Omegas pheromones that should have incapacitated them due to its potency. It is as if the raven and blonde can't even smell or see the omegas. The superior thought that it was just a show off or a sudden burst of Adrenalin with the both of them only on their first year, but he was proven wrong many times over he can count. From time to time, the Raven and the Blonde never failed to amaze him.

                The surnames Ackerman and Smith became a stigma of Maria High. Erwin Smith was a very gentle Alpha with wits that can outsmart even the trickiest person. He was known to be a Prince that most of the Omegas wished to be wedded and spend their lives with. On the contrary, Levi Ackerman was known for his bluntness and exemplary combat skills. All of the Omegas who tried to initiate courting where sent away with tears one after another. Yet, he was still a hunk of an Alpha that most Omegas would kill to be theirs even just for a night on their heat. 

 

"Aww. Poor Jean. Seems like the cherry won't pop today either." The alphas erupted into cheers earning a growl from the mentioned Alpha.

 

"Who says that I need that to get laid?" Jean replied succumbing to Ymir's teasing.

 

" Well I’ve heard rumors about you trying to court an Omega named Marco but-" at the mention of the omega's name, jean surged to grab the Alpha. But before he can even come close to the Alpha's table, Shadis had him by the scruff of his uniform like a puppy.

 

"Sir he-" One glare from the superior and Jean was baring his neck in submission. The superior dropped him in his chair before walking into the front once again.

 

"I expect the Seniors to keep the juniors on the line as this would be their first mission. That would be all. You can make your additional preparations before proceeding to the Infirmary for the initial check-up before deployment. May the the Moon Goddess guide you all." The superior placed his clenched fist to his heart in a salute.

 

"And with you sir." The Alphas replied in unison, their clenched fist placed on their hearts. Shadis left the room with a pointing look to Jean then to the Alphas that would lead the mission.

 

The Raven clicked his tongue in irritation. "So fvcking Annoying. That shitty bald man."

 

"As much as we want to spend our weekend resting and you cleaning the hell out of our dorm, We still have a mission, so let's go brief the newbies before our Check-up. " The raven rolled his eyes but followed the blonde alpha in the front platform to brief their Squad once again. The moment the two took a step on the stage, the room erupted into a flurry of whispers. The raven clicked his tongue in Annoyance.

 

"For most of you who haven't met us yet. I am Erwin Smith, your acting Commander in this mission. This is Levi Ackerman, my partner and your acting Squad Leader. I only have a few words for you as my partner here will be the one to do the final briefing. Remember. I am the acting Commander, What I say, goes. Thank you." The blonde has a smile plastered on his face but the intensity of his stare and his scent tells a different story. The raven narrowed his eyes at him but the blonde just smirked at him before giving him the remote for the LCD screen behind them.

 

"I'll only say this one so all of you brats must listen. Questions will be entertained after In this Blackthorne mission, we have 2 jobs. You all know how to fvcking count right?" The Alphas nodded hesitantly in his question. "Good, then it means I won't have to deal with Alphas going feral, or trying to get laid?" The Raven asked giving a pointed look to jean. The alpha tried to open his mouth to explain but the Raven cut him off.

 

"But I-"

 

"But I don't care. if you think you are too horny to be part of this mission, then I suggest you leave already. We don't have all the time in the world for another source of problems. We're here to make the job easier not harder. Understood?"

 

"Yes sir!" The alphas answered in chorus, the mood suddenly getting serious.

 

"Now, for our first job. This will be very hard if you didn't listen to our previous debriefing 3 months ago. First part will be sneaking in the Ring. The Blackthorne Rose have only One entrance that also acts as the exit which is heavily guarded with trained Alpha mercenaries and a pin-encrypted door whose password changes every 3 hours." The raven pressed the remote and an apparent layout of the Ring appeared. The Ring appears to have a dome shape with a sole entrance on top of it. Any aircraft that comes in out will be spotted immediately that if you are classified as an intruder, you will be shot by Air missiles stationed near the entrance.

 

"A smart layout but as always, it has flaws. There is a special hatch, a bolted vent over here on the left side. This acts as the Heat regulation vent of the Laboratory stationed under. It is secured with motion sensors; therefore, we expect less guards. Erwin hacked into their system a few months ago already so we would be able to sneak inside unnoticed. Once again, this is only a debriefing, so I expect you to know all of your part on this stage." The raven zoomed in to the hatch that branches into different sectors of the dome. All in all, Blackthorne Rose have 6 floors divided into different sectors. The top part holding the ‘bidders’ and the lower levels serving as cages of the Omegas caught.

 

"Yes sir."

 

"Second and Lastly, is to take down many guards as efficient, as quiet and as unnoticed as we can. This our last and the most important job. After sneaking in and creating an opening for the Back Up team. We need to cripple their defenses enough for the Omega team to take the imprisoned Omegas in custody. And once again, I don't need a horny Alpha on the field. Get off of my face before I do it myself. Any other questions?" The raven scanned the crowd before a palm shot into the air. A sparkly eyed female alpha was waving her left hand while her right was busy stuffing muffins to her mouth to the point of leaving crumbs to her cheeks. Gross.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do we get to have free lunch for a month if the mission is a success? " It took everything in the raven to stop punching himself into an unconsciousness. He should've asked another to take over in this mission. The alpha hated participating on a mission with newbies as it always, and always ends with something fvcking up or going wrong. He should've asked Mike...or someone to take his place, but just like a soft motherfucker he is, he doesn't want to leave those Omegas in a damn shitty place.

 

                His mother was a victim of that place and died even before he turned 4. He barely had any memories of her since it was his uncle Kenny that raised him into a cussing sailor he is, but he can still remember the same pale silver eyes that the both of them share. Ever since turning 18, the standard age where an Alpha can be deployed, Levi never hesitated to accept missions such as this. He sighed once again as he stared at the junior alpha’s hopeful face. This is going to be a long day.

 

* * *

 

                Five minutes and the raven wanted to be anywhere but here. If glares can pierce through a material, this four-eyed beast would’ve been full of them now.

 

“It seems like your rut comes on a regular basis, during full moons?” the beta asked, adjusting her spectacles. A clipboard was in her hands equipped with papers that needs to be filled before Levi is clear for a mission. Most of them we’re about rut periods since an alpha’s cycle can be irregular and occur even though the moon isn’t full. The institution learned from mistakes they didn’t want to commit again.

 

“Yes. Mostly 10 days.” the beta nodded and ticked a box on the papers.

 

“Suppressants?”

 

“Stopped taking effect a few months ago. I might need a higher dose.” The raven added remembering the ruts that he had to endure due to the suppressants somewhat failing to do the job they’re supposed to in his body.The beta winced at his answer. An unmated Alpha’s rut is as painful as free-falling on a pit of lava mixed with sharp shards. And it sucks that the pain increases every year you spend it without a proper mated pair.

 

“But Levi-poo-” the alpha let out a growl at the ridiculous pet name.”-the one that I gave you we’re the highest possible dose I can give an Alpha. Any more and I don’t think your body will be able to handle it.”

 

“Then what do you suggest I do?” the raven replied clearly annoyed.

 

“Find a partner you can spend it-”

 

“NO.”

 

“But you know that it’ll get harder to end-”

 

“I said NO.”

 

“Don’t tell me you don’t want a mate and all that-”

 

“What? NO! Of course, I wanted to have a mate. Don’t give me that bullshit. Who says I want to live alone forever?” The Alpha asked irritation in his wintry eyes.

 

“What? But you always reject the Omegas who confesses to you or just be in a meter proximity from you and you never had a fling. I’m 51% sure that you are still a virgin and, and-“

 

“The only one that will touch my dick or breath the same air as me would be my fated pair. I’m not down for one-night stands. Who knows what diseases and germs I could acquire from such activities.” the beta smiled at the determination burning in the raven’s eyes. Levi is indeed a remarkable Alpha. Most of the youngsters the beta had met always chose to find an Omega to spend their heats with, but him? He’s a regular in their confinement rooms built specially for Alphas in heat. Even though he has a long line of Omegas always hoping to catch his attention. Meeting your fated pair is like an urban legend nowadays. Most of the beast race settle down with a chosen partner and live off a lifetime without meeting their fated. but this, certain munchkin, believes in the idea of.....soulmates.

“Four -eyes? You’re having a weird ass look in your stupid face...again”

 

“Hey! Why do you keep on calling me that~! First of all, I’m older than you and I’m your doctor! Where’s my respect?” The alpha resisted the urge to hook punch the beta older than him by two years. She’s already a staff in Maria High when Kenny enrolled him. Most of the beta populace works as staff and as doctors since their noses are not sensitive pheromone and the smell of heat or rut doesn't attract them to an intense sexual sense.

 

“Respect is earned, and you don't deserve that. Are we done here?” The Alpha asked turning to wear his vest again.

 

“WAIT, WAIT! I need to ask a few more questions.”

 

Levi sighed deeply before returning his poker face to her. “What?”

 

“Do you have your Preanesthetic with you?”

 

“Yes. 10 shots.” Preanesthetic is a sedative that the school have been authorize to sedate feral alphas that they will encounter. Most suppressants are rendered useless if an alpha is far long gone in madness. Alphas are also poached by humans like animals so they can have fighters for their underground rings. But the worst would be as sex dolls for the elites. Alphas.....are very intense in Bed.

 

“DO you have your emergency Ω suppressants?” he nodded again. Although they are entitled to not to come in contact with Omegas, there are still cases that Ω suppressants are needed. Especially for an Alpha like Levi who seemed to be an Omega magnet.

 

“Yes. 10 sets in my chest pocket.” the beta nodded ticking a box in her clipboard.

 

“Oh, okay. Uhmmmm wait a minute......” The gunmetal-eyed Alpha’s jaws gritted in agitation. This check-up...is taking too long. He looked around the Infirmary and found out the ones left are him, Erwin and a female alpha junior. Erwin looked relaxed as ever with a smile plastered in his face while the junior....looked like she also wanted to be anywhere but here. Levi have done this check-us many times over he can count but there’s something bugging him. His alpha is getting restless.

 

“Are you sure that you don’t feel any weird.....or anything or or-?”

 

“For the fourth fvcking time, Hanji NO.” The Alpha growled making the Beta gasp and step back. Shock was clear in the beta’s eyes.

 

“Levi....?” Levi’s eyes snapped to.....Erwin’s direction.

 

“What is it....Erwin?” Levi phrased his words slowly as if he didn’t recognize Erwin for a moment. An audible gasp slipped from the Betas lips like she was really, really relieved.

 

“I think...I think this sums up our Check-up. As usual, you can reach me in your coms if ever you feel anything weird or something as I would be monitoring your Body Stats from the HQ.” Levi rolled his eyes before stepping down the Infirmary bed. He reached for his gloves and other equipment. He tucked a small pistol in his right boots and a small dagger to his left. A small communication ear piece was in his ears to contact his squad and the higher ups if the situation calls for it. He strapped the Maneuver gear that they have been provided for more agile movements. He was halfway done when he realized Hanji and Erwin are whispering to themselves at the far corner of the Infirmary. He’s not an eavesdropper but he was sure he picked up the words.... _agitated_ and _restless._ Their conversation ended abruptly when Shadis materialized from the Infirmary door.

 

“Are you coming in this mission or not? Because the clock is ticking and we’re 2 minutes behind the schedule.” Erwin rushed to wear his equipment in record time. The junior was already done and was standing beside him in attention. The Moment Erwin was done, Shadis was five seconds away from bursting into anger. He nodded at Hanji wordlessly before proceeding to the Gathering area. Levi gave a pointed look to Erwin, in which he returned with a shrug. He’ll ask later what the hell the four eyes and this bushy eye browed man have been discussing about him.

 

* * *

 

The First and second part of the Alpha squad’s mission was deemed a success. A large number of Omegas we’re recovered from the Upper and lower levels of Blackthorne Rose. The Omega Squad are now in action to care for the distressed Omegas as they are brought into the institution’s custody. Most of them we’re malnourished and bruised but were all fine. The mission had a few bumps when a junior was knocked down by a dart from one of the guards but he was informed that they were just sedatives and nothing dangerous.

 

The juniors we’re ordered to sweep the first floor Levels while Levi and Erwin ventured deeper on the lower levels. Levi maneuvered through the hallways of the South Wing taking down guards that are in the process of running away. He parted ways with Erwin who pushed through the east Wing as both of them can hold their ground even in a 10v1 fight.

 

The lower levels of Blackthorne Rose we’re on an even worse condition than the upper ones. The hallways are dirty and the rooms are dusty with disuse. It seems like they only venture to the lower for the secret pathways to the outside or possibly, for escape routes. On a certain branched hallway, Levi pushed through a stop. His inner Alpha’s ears perking in attention. A sweet smell....was coming from the hallways. He was walking a few steps forward before he realized he was going where the sweet smell was coming from.

 

Hanji’s voice snapped him for a moment from confusion. “Levi? Levi!”

 

“H-hanji.” Levi rasped out. Suddenly, there’s a feeling of something clawing at his chest, making him feel nauseous. His hands clutched his pounding temples. His inner Alpha was also whining in in his head in confusion. Is this some kind of a trap? Shit, he needs to warn Erwin, but his legs won’t cooperate like someone else was controlling his body.  Hanji’s voice blurred out like a radio suddenly notched to a blank frequency.

 

_“Levi!? Shit.....Erwin’s....out...............................Lycantri..............................................EVI!”_

 

* * *

_When Levi opened his eyes, its usual wintry hue was replaced with a glowing crimson red. A trail of glowing amber stemmed from his eyes to his temples. The Aleph stared at his hands laced with menacing Dark claws in wonder. Where is he? He took a whiff of the unfamiliar area. The place smelled of mold, sweat and an underlying sweet scent of_

_“Mate....”_ _The Aleph growled out. Since when did he last smelt the sweetness that was his mate? We're his eyes still a bright teal color when he smiles? The Aleph had no way of knowing since it had only been a moment that he woke up. Does he still remember the life they had shared before Nostos spell ripped him away from his grasp? Will he ever forgive him for...The ALeph shook his head in shame. He must fix this...before the human side knows of his existence...before he can finally fight against the sleep that comes whenever he takes over._

 

 _“L-levi? You need to go back! Erwin’s coming your way and you can’t meet each other on that state-”_ _The Aleph winced as a voice blared from his Left ear. Where is that voice coming from?_

 

 _“No....”_ _his voice raspy and almost lost in the cacophony of growls and snarl._

 

 _“Sht.”_ _The voice gasped out in shock. It was familiar but at this moment, The Aleph didn’t care. That sweet scent where his mate’s and that is his priority. He reached for his ear where the voice was coming from. He pinched a black thing off of his hear before stepping on it, the voice’s final words lost._

 

_He turned to the pathway where his mate’s scent was coming from. He'll start from there. His walk turned into jog, his jog turned to a run and a few minutes later he was sprinting through the hallways. The Aleph came to an abrupt stop when a creature stinking of sweat and other unholy things blocked his way. A small hiss escaped his fanged lips as he blended through the shadows. He can't act to brash now since he have yet to help his body adjust. The creature turned to his direction, hands shaking as he held a silver weapon in his hands._

 

 _"W-who's there? Adam.....?"_ _The alpha hissed before surging to rip the man's throat with his fangs. Blood seeped through the mans wound as he gurgled and struggled to breath. His filthy lips mouthed the words 'Monster' before falling limp to the floor. The Aleph grinned at his lifeless body, who said that he isn't?_

 

_He encountered more intruders that tried to shoot him but all of them met the fury of his claws and fangs. He’ll never let anything keep away from his mate again. Not this time. His sharp claws sliced through flesh and bones as he sprinted towards his mate. Anything that tried to be an obstacle we're reduced to a lifeless heap._

 

_The Aleph pushed his limbs even faster when he smelt the distress and tears from his mate’s sweet scent as he come closer. The faster he gets to his mate, the faster he’ll be able to comfort him….take him to his arms. Mark him as his to fend any pests away. The Goddess finally made their paths cross and the Aleph will not waste this opportunity._

 

_The Aleph finally reached the room where his mate’s scent is strongest. His eyes snapped to the two others who arrives the same time as him in the room. The three of them hissed at each other. Red stained eyes instilling dominance to each other. The Aleph growled loudly again that made the other two step-back, a scent of submission slightly permeating the air._

 

_Good. They know their place._

 

 _The Aleph’s eyes turned to his unconscious mate. An involuntary whine escaping his fanged mouth as we step closer to him. He knelt down and brushed the dirt off of his face softly as if he was made of glass that would break at the barest touch. His face was still the same as it did when they first met. Albeit only younger._ _His face was sticky with sweat that made his ruddy brown hair stick in different directions we’re chapped. A myriad of bruises decorated his tan skin that used to be flawless and unmarked. But what made the Aleph snarl was the chains adorning his mate’s legs. How dare them keep his mate here. All this time, the reason they weren’t able to meet where….these? The Alpha’s clawed hands sliced through metal like knife slicing through butter. His mate was now free._

 

_He turned to look at the other presence in the room. He can feel that they we’re of kin but he will not let his guard down. Not until his omega is safe. He hunched over his omega and barred his fangs at the two. The Male on the left and the female on right eyes snapped back at him. Their eyes glowing an even more intense shade of red that ambers may soon spark from them._

 

_The Aleph stopped growling noticed that the both of them we’re protecting an omega of their own and gave them an acknowledging nod. The duo nodded back but refused to stand back from their mates. The Aleph turned to tend to his mate again. He licked the tears away from his mate’s eyes. Now that he’s here. Nothing will make him cry again. He prayed to the Moon Goddess that they could’ve met again in a different way, but, as long as his mate ends up safe in his arms, it wouldn’t matter how and where._

 

_A patter of feet made his ears perk up. A series of voice were shouting somewhere in the hallways. The three of them made eye contact and decided to gather around on a corner. Although they didn’t trust each other yet, they have a common enemy that they must take down. He carefully lifted his Omega and laid him near an unconscious male and female omega. he gave him a chaste kiss in the lips before moving on to defend him. The Aleph took the front while the female took the right and the other male took the left. His black claws retracted from his hands and his senses went on a serious mode. A few moments later and the steps took an abrupt stop at one of the entrances. The Aleph snarled lowly in response._

 

_Small cans were tossed to their direction. The Alpha's brows furrowed in confusion. These weaklings, wanted to fight him with a bunch of....cans? As if on cue, the cans started exuding white smoke The Aleph’s vision became blurry as his nose was clogged with a dizzying scent. His eyes snapped shut for a moment but when he opened his eyes, he was surrounded with men in black. He growled and swiped at the shadows dancing on his blurry vision until his arms became clammy. The Aleph's eyelids grew heavier until the last thing he felt was his mate’s warmth slipping away from his grasp._

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Update would be our little munchkin's side. He'll be very emotional and there would be triggers since he's....really really fragile. I don't know when, where and how since our Internet is acting up. Sorry lovelies but please bear with me.  
> \\(T^T)/ 
> 
> You can ask me anything on the comment box and I'll try to answer all of them.Till we meet again ;) 
> 
> HEARTS AND LOVE. THANKS FOR THE KUDOS, COMMENTS BOOKMARKS AND HITS~! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


	4. || ALL I WANT IS.... ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite the despair and hopelessness that comes with getting imprisoned in a Place like Blackthorne Rose, Eren never lost hope that he will soon find his Alpha and have that special connection his parent's shared. He prayed to the Moon Goddess more than he could count. Every day. Every night. To somehow escape and find that one special person made for him to love, and to love him back in return. That's all he wants. He'll stay strong....until he finds him. He will. He just wished that he'll have him for what he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " All I want is  
> All I need is  
> To find somebody  
> I'll find somebody"
> 
> || All I Want - Kodaline ||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

* * *

**\---**

**~~_Shiganshina Amusement Park_ ~~ **

**~~_March 30 20xx_ ~~ **

**\---**

_“Baby? Wake up. We're here" the boy snapped from a sudden reverie of silence. His attention shifting from staring at the nothingness to a familiar voice. His bright teal eyes turned to meet an identical pair that we’re his mothers._

 

_“Come on baby. We have to find a place for our picnic before all the good spots are gone. Grisha dear, will you please fetch the baskets and the mat? I’ll pick up Eren.” She said while unbuckling her seat belt before reaching to unclip his. She reached to settle him on her hips before getting out of the car. The young boy marveled the soft fluff of brown locks tickling his chin. She smiled at him and started blowing raspberries on the boys cheeks, the boy immediately letting out a series of laughter._

 

_“Ten years old and still your mother carries you everywhere.” His father chuckled as he unbuckled his seat belt before fetching their picnic basket and mats in the trunk. He turned to pinch his sons cheeks as the boy pouted at him._

 

_“Let’s go little bear. Bean the mascot is inside waiting for us~” his father cheered in an overly enthusiastic way. His wife chuckled nuzzling him in an affectionate way. Love mirroring their eyes that holds no one dear but their precious son and each other. They walked through a pathway of dark stones that lead to an ark with the label that read as._

_| Shiganshina Amusement Park |_

_the place that invented smiles_

 

_The brunette looked around in awe as a cacophony of sounds filled his ears. The laughter of the kids. The teens chatting while sitting on a patch of grass. The screams of the  kids on rides. The pop of the popcorn machine._

 

_“Mom!” the brunette exclaimed in excitement hisfingers pointing at everything he lay his curious eyes on._

 

_“Don’t worry. We’ll ride all of them baby. Let’s get a reservation at the park first before relaxing.” His father’s large form guided him and his mom to the sea of people walking around the area. A few people bumped his shoulders but the smile plastered on his face never faltered. The three of them soon entered a park full of grass with families lazing around the area. Carla looked around, stretching her neck as high as she can to look for a spot so they can finally rest before exploring. Grisha soon found a free space beside a large oak tree. A few families we’re also settled around it but far enough for the family to enjoy a peaceful chat._

 

_“Perfect!” the female omega exclaimed. Grisha started working on fixing their place. He laid a classic checkered pattern mat on the grass. Carla settled his son down on the mat before starting to set up their food._

 

_“Mom. I thought we’re going to ride the roller coaster??” the young boy whined. Carla smiled at him before opening a box hidden carefully inside the basket. His  eyes widened in excitement as his mother’s familiar chocolate cake came into view with the numbers one and zero on top of it. His father reached into his pocket and lighted the candles on top of it._

 

_“Happy 10 th Birthday Eren” the couple whispered in unison. The young boy excitedly blew his candles to start chomping on the sweet chocolate cake. His mother only bake this cake on his birthdays. But as the smoke rose up and vanished into thin air…..so is everything around him._

 

 _"EREN!?"_   a distant voice called.

 

The brunette started hyperventilating as the image of his parents started disappearing. His hand reaching to clutch at the empty feeling creeping on his heart. His Mother's smile vanishing like a photo getting swallowed in embers. His Fathers warmth getting replaced with a cold and unusual feeling. No! Where are they going? Why are they leaving him? He wasn't a bad boy right? Was it because he ate the chocolates that his father supposed to give his mother? He begged and knelt for forgiveness into nothingness until a harsh slap startled him...awake?

 

"....Eren? Eren? Are you with us now?" A gentle and familiar voice asked. _Who was it again?_ Ar.....Armin. It was Armin was it?

 

"Eren? Are you okay? Sorry, did it hurt? I had to wake you up, You we’re having a nightmare.” It took a few minutes before his vision focused to a very concerned blonde omega.

 

 It wasn’t a nightmare……at first. It was a memory of his 10th birthday when his Father had one of his rare 3 days off. He brought him and his mom to an Amusement near their city. It was fun. Eren can still remember the gentle breeze that whipped his hair back as the ride went overhead and sideways. The ride was fun for him and his mom but not so much for his Father who had motion sickness. It was the last happy memory he had of his parents before life left their eyes. Before he was brought to this place.

 

That was supposed to be one of the happiest memories when he was a kid, until men in black took him while  he was buying cotton candy from the Snack Bar. His father was quick to notice his disappearance and together with his mom, they were able to catch the men while they are on their way to chuck Eren inside a van. Eren’s cries we’re muffled with a cloth tied to his mouth while his father fought 6 bulky guys at the same time. He was able to knock the 3 of them unconscious until a bullet to his chest took him down. His mother’s screams we’re the last thing he heard before the door of the van was shut close.

 

Eren cried for what seemed to be an eternity until the Van came to a stop. Hazy with sleeping drugs pumped to him, Eren barely saw the men receive money from a woman dressed in black. The next thing that greeted him when he woke up we’re darkness and a room full of other young Omegas like him. But the only that he formed a filial bond with were Armin and Mikasa.

 

 They we’re the ones that comforted him when everything became too much for the young Omega to bear. But compared to him, the both of them we’re here the longest. Mikasa was brought here when she was 8 and Armin when he was 9.  It was a miracle that they we’re able to _survive_ this far with Omegas getting sold every night. But from the initial count of around 200 in a small cell, they are now down to 3.

 

The familiar feeling of the rough concrete bit his skin as he sat up comfortably and laid a hand to his stinging cheek. Armin had slapped him. Slapped him awake from the dreams that keep on purging his nights even after 6 years of spending in this place. Dreams that taunt him of what it feels like to be free. Free from this place.

 

"T-thank you." the brunette whispered finally finding his voice. His throat was parched and aching with thirst. When was the last time he was given a clean water to drink? He lost count after 3 days. After that, they are able to get by from the water leaking from the pipes on the walls. The water has a muddy color and tastes stale, nevertheless, it helped another day be bearable. This became their punishment after a group of omegas tried to escape. It’s a good thing that it was their monthly check-up or else he would’ve been one of them. Trying to escape to this place only to die on the very same spot.

 

"Are you okay now? You’ve been screaming bloody murder for the last 2 minutes." A female voice asked. His eyes turned to look at Mikasa who had her eyes furrowed as usual. No wonder his throat feels itchy and painful.

 

 “I-I’m fine.” The raven stood from the her position on the far side of the wall and knelt next to Eren.

 

“Nightmares again?” The brunette hummed and nod his head.

 

“Was it your parent’s again?” he nodded his head again. Hands rubbing his elbows in self-comfort. Nightmares about his parents were always the worst. His vision went black for a minute before it cleared. He raised a hand to his temples to alleviate the dizzy spell.

 

“What’s wrong? Does your head hurt?” The brunette shook his head to answer Armin. He was about to ask him if the brunette was sure when Mikasa placed her palms on Eren’s forehead. The brunette’s form immediately shivered from the chilling contact.

 

“Shit. I knew it. Eren your burning up.” Eren shake his head sideways before mumbling a semi-coherent reply.

 

“M’fine” The brunette answered which sounded more like he’s convincing himself than his peers.

 

 "Someone’s coming.” Mikasa hissed. At the mention of someone coming, the two younger Omegas shot up to look at her. The only time that someone _‘visits’_ them, is during check ups and…..when someone is about to get sold. Chills crept to their spine as footfalls of boots echoed in the hallway.

 

“M-mikasa…” Armin whined his scent turning sour in distress.

 

“S’okay Armin. W-we’re here” The brunette whispered despite his own hand shaking in fear, and his vision spinning in circles. The door creaked louder as it opened after a jingle of what seemed to be the keys of the cell. Two bulky alpha’s with menacing auras came into view.

 

“Morning Lovelies Today’s a really great day ain’t it?” The alpha with a scar in his eye announced, his tone full of exaggerated happiness. Mikasa hissed in warning when he took a step forward towards them.

 

 The Alpha laughed, his arms up in mock surrender ”Lucky you, you’re still not up for bidding yet. But that pretty little thing with brown hair? He’s next. I can almost taste it in the air. His first heat is coming up right?” Mikasa’s head snapped to Eren’s direction in shock. An omega in heat is considered dead in this kind of place. The moment you have your first heat, you will be drugged and brought upstairs to be showcased to the Alphas. Alphas of different genders and age will bid for you. The one who bids the highest will own the omega for whatever purpose they have in mind.  Some humans with can join in too, but usually they only bid for the virgins who fetch for an immense amount of money.

 

“With that pretty face, he sure is gonna fetch for a higher price. You’ve yet to have an alpha’s dick up in your ass right? Haven’t taken a knot like a good bitch you are? You sure look like your meant to be fucked full with pups ya’know?” The other Alpha asked. Eren’s face flared a crimson shade as he hugged himself in shame. It’s been years since he last saw a mirror but he can still remember his dad praising him for looking exactly like his mother. He never had the chance to cut his hair, so ever since he came here, it grew past his shoulders to his waist. His legs we’re longer than most of them and his hips wider. His body is quite thin due to malnutrition but his ass never lost its charm. But his main asset we’re his eyes that we’re an uncanny shade between teal and seafoam green. He can pass as a female that most of the omegas often teased him for looking too feminine fuckable for alphas.

 

”Shut Up.” Mikasa hissed her form getting threatening as the Alphas laugh at their direction.

 

“I’m going to enjoy watch this Asian Princess get broken, aight? Now give me that bitch. He needs to checked.” Mikasa didn’t budge that made the alpha lose their easy expressions.

 

“Doctor asked me to bring him to the Lab as fast as we can, so the sooner you get out of the way the sooner we finish our job without anyone getting hurt.”

 

“Come closer and we’ll see who gets hurt.” Mikasa growled. The Alpha looked at each other in disbelief. Th man who teased Eren cracked his neck in preparation before he lunged for Mikasa. The man’s action was immediate but Mikasa was able to sidestep and hit him on his side. Mikasa kicked him again on his legs that made the alpha flinched in response before locking her wrists in an iron grip.

 

“I asked nicely princess.” The alpha growled out before pulling a taser from his pocket. Mikasa’s body froze in contact with the taser before falling into an unconscious heap on the floor. Eren wasn’t even able to call Armin’s ame before he, himself was tased and ripped from the blonde coconut’s arms.

 

* * *

 

Eren woke up carried like a sack of potatoes on the shoulder’s on one of the Alphas, as they navigated through the never ending hallways. He blinked a few times before he was able to adjust on a brighter surroundings than their cell. He’s been here since he was 10 and the only moments he was allowed to come out of their cell we’re 6 times. All of it for the sake of check up if he’s going to have his heat. If he’s good enough to be sold. They came to an abrupt stop when they reached a door on one of the still expanding hallways.

 

“Get your ass checked princess hmm? So you can be pretty when an alpha can finally pierce through your virginity.” The alpha emphasized his point by hitting his ass. They erupted into fits of laughter when the omega whined in distress and started squirming from his grasp.

 

“Stop squirming or else I’ll stick something inside this pretty ass to make you stay still.” The omega froze in response fearing the alpha making his threats into reality. He knocked a few times before it opened letting a blast of cold air reach the Omega’s exposed legs.

 

“Really? Another one who haven’t had a bath for how many years?”

 

“Don’t be Fussy sweet cheeks. Clean him up, check on him if he’s good to go, tell the boss and you’re done. Who knows, maybe the boss will reward you something nice.” The lady let out a huff before opening the door wider. The Alpha dropped the omega from his shoulders to the lady who seemed to be wearing the same outfit as his mom who was a nurse.

 

“I’ll send him back when we’re done. Get your filthy smelly selves away from here.” The alphas whistled at her before walking away. The lady rolled her eyes before turning her attention to Eren, her demeanor changing into something…weird.

 

 “Hey, honey. Let’s get you to take a bath shall we?” she asked in a sickeningly sweet voice that made Eren flinch. She grasped his wrists in a bruising manner yet Eren refused to meet her eyes. She dragged him to what seems like a bathroom in the room and chucked fresh clothes in his arms. She fished a set of keys from her breast pocket and unlocked the chains in Eren’s wrists and legs. He only had a minute to shrug the bite of the metal on his skin before he was shoved inside the bathroom.

 

“15 minutes tops.” Then she slammed the door shut to his face. Eren sighed before massaging his sore  wrists. It’s been a long time since his wrists felt this light. He slowly step out from his filthy clothes that he’s sure weren’t brown before. He folded it neatly at the counter.

 

The omega gasped when he looked up and saw a mirror in front of him. Is this him? He touched this face and the one reflected on the mirror did too. His memories throughout the years became muddy but he can agree to what his father told him. He really looked like his mom. From his waist length hair to his thick lashed framing an identical pair of teal green eyes. A few tears threatened to come out but the Omega held them back. The nurse only gave him a few minutes to bath and he's not going to waste that by getting emotional. He'll have a plenty of time to that later...in the dark.

 

 It took him a few minutes before he was finally able to open the shower. A chilling cold water sprinkled from above made the brunette omega squeak in surprise. He rubbed and combed through the long and tangled tresses of his hair. The omega winced when the water flowing down the drain immediately turned brown. He needed this bath badly. He rubbed the citrus-smelling soap on the loofah and let it bubble before scrubbing it to his body.

 

He moaned in delight when the feeling of dirt on his skin slowly disappeared as he scrubbed his skin. He scrubbed thoroughly from his chest down to his toes. He squeezed the tube of what seemed to be shampoo and lathered it through his hair. And he was contented that he’s squeaky clean, he rinsed the bubbles and soap from his body. He stayed under the shower until the water on the drain wasn’t turning brown anymore.

 

“Time’s up.” The nurse’s clipped voice made Eren stop for a moment in dressing himself in a hospital gown he was provided. She entered without a care and snapped the shackles on his wrists and legs. She then dragged him to a chair before sticking a thermometer unceremoniously on his mouth that almost made him choke.

 

She slipped off the thermometer from his mouth after a few minutes and looked at her clipboard. She let out a huff indicating her irritation before pressing a number on the telephone. It rang a few times before the one on the other line answered. The Nurse's expression suddenly getting light and her tone very flirty.

 

“Yes, the brunette’s Up……Pretty face. Looks like a girl, he’ll definitely be worth over a hundred million dollars. ” Eren flinched at her words. It seems like those two are right. His heat is coming up. He can feel it simmering on his seemingly heated skin, waiting for its time to strike. He never knew much of being an omega due to….unfortunate circumstances. But her mother was able to tell him the beauty of being soul mates with someone. Of having an alpha care for you. Her mother was working as a nurse when he met his father who was a doctor that time. She described it to be something magical. Like everything suddenly clicking into place. Like nothing is more right than the both of you being together. It was something inevitable. The Moon Goddess decided a long time ago that each one of them shall have someone to stay with, for the rest of their Lives.

 

Eren wanted that. Someone who will stare at him like the everything starts and end with him. Someone to cuddle with when he feels sad. Someone to make him smile. But it seems like It would be his wildest dreams now. His fate is sealed. He will be sold to a random Alpha, or worse, to a brothel. Eren can’t help the tears seep out from his eyes. He struggled to wipe his tears with his shackled hands.

 

“Yes…..40 degrees Celsius and counting. With his current temperature, I say he has a week.” The nursed eyed him from head to toe before grinning evilly. ”No three days……Yes. Yes. We’ll do the preparations.” A few more words and things that Eren didn’t understand we’re exchanged before the nurse dropped the line.

 

“I’ll be asking you a few questions for your papers and I expect you to answer them as truthfully as you can. If I caught you lying to me, there will be consequences." Eren gulped before nodding.

 

“Age?”

 

“F-Fifteen.”

 

“Birthday?”

 

"March 30"

 

“Gender?”

“M-male.” Eren stammered and started playing with the tips of her. The atmosphere is making him even more nervous.

 

“Any medical history we should be concerned about?” Eren shook his head. His father was a doctor and his mom has a doctor, so as far as he know, he didn’t have any diseases prior to his settlement on this place. Bless his mom for making eat all the veggies and the carrots he hate very much. He’ll kill for a single bite of carrot besides the stale oatmeal they are feeding them.

 

“Last heat?” Eren flushed at her question but still managed to  answer when her glare turned too sharp for Eren’s liking.

 

“T-this is my f-first time.”

 

“Oh really?” The nurse asked a grin lacing her lips. Eren nodded meekly. She asked a few more questions, took Eren's height and weight, urine sample and other stuff that Eren didn't understand before she deemed him good to go. It was even more embarrassing when she asked him to strip and kneel down on a table. She said that its one of the standard tests to check if his  _hymen_ or virginity is still intact. It was really embarrassing for the Omega especially when he moaned when she touched a certain bundle of nerves. He didn't try meeting her eyes even more after that.

 

“You’re good to go, I already sent a gurad to take you back to your…room.” Eren nodded weakly and took the initiative to go to the door. His plans of trying to make a run for it thrown out the window. Scratch that, he wouldn’t even make it to Armin and Mikasa to escape with them. A rather bulky looking Alpha was already waiting outside. The nurse nodded at her before the guard ushered him back. Thankfully, the guard didn’t comment anything malicious and just focused on taking him back. Though his stare was really intense like he’s boring holes to his back.

 

The Blonde and raven engulfed him in a flurry of hugs when he was finally back inside the room. It took them a few minutes before Eren was able to get them to calm down and assure them that he’s okay. Armin calmed down enough to release Eren from a tight hug but Mikasa still didn’t seem convinced.

 

“So how did it go?” Eren looked up to the raven who was now sitting at a considerable distance in front of him. Armin was beside him playing at his hair that he said to be the softest thing he touched ever.

 

“I’m done for.” The brunette whispered brokenly, the tears he held back now flowing freely from his cheeks. Mikasa tensed up, her jaws grinding in distaste.

 

“How many days?”

 

“She said a week….or probably three days.” Mikasa went silent after that and Armin stopped playing with his hair. He hugged Eren tightly and whispered ’sorry’ over and over again. The three of them went to sleep sitting close together. As if the three of them acknowledge the fact that in three days of time, they won’t be having another person to talk to. And there’s nothing they can do about it.

 

* * *

 

True to her words, the Brunette’s heat came after three days. It was one of the coldest nights due to a storm passing but instead of feeling cold, the brunette feels the opposite. Eren woke up to the feeling of melted iron running in his veins. Sweat covering his entire body and a sticky-feeling liquid were running down his legs.

 

Eren let out a low whine, asking for his nonexistent alpha. His entire body hurts. Where was he? Something deep inside Eren is telling him to go find his Alpha. To help him make the pain go away. Just like his mother did whenever his knees get scraped.

 

_but now, his alpha is the only thing that he have._

 

 _What if he hates him? Then he’ll have no one. He’ll be alone forever?_ The pain in his abdomen intensified. That wouldn’t be far from the truth. Eren will be soon sold off to a random alpha. His heat arrived earlier than he have expected. An alpha will knot him before his mate does. An alpha who will rob him off of his freedom. Just the thought of it made Eren cry harder. His cries must’ve reached a certain blonde omega’s ears that he felt a pair of arms surrounding his hunched shoulders. His skin felt cool against his scalding hot skin.

 

“Eren…” Armin whispered brokenly, his heart hurting for the impending doom of his friend that even Mikasa wouldn’t be able to help them.

 

“Armin….we need to….we need to get out of here. My alpha…..I have to. I have to find him” Eren gasped out, the pain in his abdomen fluctuating every second that passes.

 

“Eren you know the moment we got here, there’s no running away from here.” Armin whispered dejectedly. “But we can try…Eld and Faye tried to-”

 

“And guess what? They’re dead. I’d rather bear the thought of you getting a, I pray to the moon goddess, a good alpha rather than you dying in this stinking place. Maybe, if the Goddess allows you, you can escape. But not in this place Eren. I’ve tried already and it cost me a lot of my friends. I don’t want you to die for nothing Eren.” Eren and Armin looked to a Mikasa. Her eyes remained sharp as it always is but the both of them can see the pain mirrored in her eyes. Eren shook his head. Nothing? No this isn’t nothing. He’s not going to give up. He’ll get out of here or die trying. At least he knew he tried.

 

A sudden blaring of the Alarm startled the three of them. Red lights seeped through the gaps of the door as the sound continued echoing on the hallways that made them cover their ears.

 

“W-what’s that?” Armin asked. Mikasa was quick on her feet and peered on the door.

 

“Someone must’ve broken in...or escaped.” she shouted over the blaring alarms. Eren’s hope rose when he heard the raven’s deduction. He really hoped that it would be the former. But with the purpose of saving them from this god forsaken place.

 

 “I don’t know…but these might be our chance.” Eren looked around and took a rock, suddenly finding the strength to move. He started hitting his chains with the hopes of it breaking due to the rusts crusting the metal. But before he was able to make another strike, the door opened and revealed the Alpha who harassed him a few days ago.

 

“Stand up, we need to go. Try anything and I won’t hesitate to shoot you” Mikasa held her hands up in surrender and walked to the Alpha’s direction which shocked the both of them. Eren was about to speak up when Armin grasped him to support him and whispered to his Ear.

 

_‘I think Mikasa has a plan’_

 

Eren nodded and held onto Armin as they slowly made their way out of the door. The Alpha was particularly behaved along their way. He didn’t make any remarks regarding Eren or anyone from them. It seems like what's happening upstairs, is serious enough to shut him up.

 

A few hallways later, Mikasa looked straight at Armin and Eren’s eyes. She mouthed _‘one, two, three’._ In a flash, Mikasa spun to kick the Alpha straight in the face. The Alpha was caught off guard and wknocked the alpha a few steps back, hands grasping the part where Mikasa delivered a nasty punch.

 

“You little bitch-” A kick to his nuts made the Alpha yowl in pain and curl up on the floor. Eren smirked at him satisfied in finally doing something to retaliate against the Alpha. He wasn’t able to bathe in his glory when Armin suddenly pulled him in a sprint.

 

“Let’s go Eren!”

 

Eren's legs was close to giving up but he pushed himself harder. The thought of getting out of here with his friends and meeting  his Alpha fueling adrenaline to his veins. They ran aimlessly through the Hallways with Mikasa at their lead. She seemed quite sure on where she’s going so the two didn’t complain and pushed their bodies to go at her pace. The two came on an abrupt stop, with Eren bumping his nose when Mikasa suddenly stopped and started steeping back.

 

“Oww, Mikasa why?” the raven hissed and step back further. The brunette and blonde we’re confused for a while until a white thick smoke came into view. Is the Blackthorne Rose burning? Eren tried to sniff what it is when Armin suddenly pinched his nose.

 

“Don’t sniff it. Its sleeping Gas.”

 

They retraced their way back to avoid the thick fog of Sleeping gas but the sedatives we’re already doing its magic on their bodies. Mikasa was the first one to crumple on the floor having to smell the smoke first-handedly.

 

“Mikasa!” Armin and Eren immediately knelt by her side, each of them lending her their shoulders for support.

 

_“Go……You need to go….You have to-”_

 

“NO.” Eren said firmly. Tears stung his eyes  but he bit his lip to keep it at bay. Armin was also crying hard. The air turned sour as the distressed scents of the Omegas mixed into the stale air.

 

“I’ll never be able to sleep peacefully knowing that I left you here rotting in this place….so…so” What was he going to say again? The omega held his temples as his legs gave in and slumped to the floor. He forced his eyes open even when any moment feels like it will snap shut.

 

“Armin?” Eren looked to the Blonde who was already out like a light, Mikasa a few steps beside her who was also unconscious. He let the tears fall from his eyes as he felt the weight of failure bearing him down. It seems like he’ll never get to see the outside world again. But at least he tried…right? But not hard enough. He smiled bitterly before succumbing to the effects of the sleeping gas and closed his eyes.

 

But somehow, deep inside his heart, his omega hoped that their Alpha will magically materialize out of thin air and save him from this place...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Little did he know, a red-eyed male arrived in the room, clawed hands retracting to its human state as it caressed the Omega's soft skin._

 

_"Mate..."_

* * *

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *commercial break shout out to my Bestfriend/wing-err-woman ImALuthor; STHAP WRECKING MY INBOX*
> 
> You can check her out if you want some CLexa goodness *winks*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *HA. PAYBACK*
> 
> *evil grin*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and and lastly, I'm glad to inform you that my schedule is (kinda?) free now so I have time to write yay~! And oh, I'm also starting to draft the layout of Maria High on a very helpful 3D Software. > . < let me know If you wanna see how did it go. Alsoooooo huge thanks again to ImALuthor. This adorable muffin helped me in making the blueprint of Maria so yeah. yeah. See you when I see you~! 
> 
> Ask me anything down the comments below ;)  
> \
> 
>  
> 
> HUGE THANKS FOR THE KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND COMMENTS AS ALWAYS~! *hearts and love to all of you* I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO ADDRESS ALL OF YOUR NAMES, BUT ALL OF YOU CAN HAVE CROISSANTS *passes a basket full of croissants*
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER: 
> 
> I don't own SNK/Attack on Titan nor any characters from the Anime/manga
> 
> Co'z If I did. You probably know how it will end *winks*


	5. || I FOUND ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes up pissed off. Well everything pisses him off. It's like the universe and fate is conspiring on giving him reasons to be pissed off everyday. The bathroom still doesn't live up to his expectations. Jean is still being the annoying horse shit he is. Fvcking Four eyes is still pushing him to find someone to stick his dick in for the time being. Erwin still doesn't fold his bed sheets every morning. Nor separate the dyed clothes from the white ones. Monday Morning of the month of March was awful as its predecessors...Well except for one thing...a stranger with a cute fluff of brown hair buried in his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " And I found love where it wasn't supposed to be  
> Right in front of me  
> Talk some sense to me "

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

* * *

* * *

 

 

Levi woke up to the sensation of something warm skimming his thighs. What the fvck was that? He forced his eyelids open but it was as if it was sealed shut with iron. Fvck. He feels sore all over. Was it that four-eyed-beast again? Last time he felt this sensation was when, he and Erwin were 'coerced' by the Beta in a drinking party after a once again, successful mission.

 

The beta prowled to the raven who was dozing off in a reclining chair after dragging all his drunk friends to the Alpha Dorm's lounge area. The beta giggled like a madman and started stripping him to give the Alpha a ' _full body check-up'_. The Alpha was already half-naked when he woke up with the beta squeezing his waist. The Four-eyed beast was about to touch his nether regions for the ' _Fertility Testing_ ' when the raven kicked him hard in the chest. So hard that the beta was kicked straight out of the window. Ever since then, Levi was allowed to miss any drinking Parties...But he's sure as fvck that they didn't go drinking last night, so where was he?

 

Last night was foggy in the Alpha's mind. What in the hell happened to him? And where is Erwin? Erwin?  Sht. He was on a mission las night, with the  _Regen Squad_  in an Omega Trafficking Ring in Shiganshina called Blackthorne Rose. They were able to sneak in and take down the ringleaders...then he was ordered to sweep the lower levels. then......Shit. He can’t remember anything after that.

 

The Alpha willed his arms to move and after a few struggles, he was able to grab the hand before it was able to skim closer. His eyes flew open when a loud groan of pain was heard from the other side of the room. The Alpha sat up slowly and clicked his tongue when he saw his lower half exposed to the world. He was only out for a minute and someone is already trying to touch his dick. The male nurse who seemed to be a beta held his bleeding nose with his neck barred to the enraged Alpha. Levi hissed at him.

 

“I am perfectly fine and I feel no injuries so give me a decent reason that you had to touch of all the things, my dick. Before I punch you again.” The Alpha growled each word as menacing as the former.

 

“I-I’m sorry.I-it’s my job and you were-”

 

“Shut it.” The Alpha snapped. He ripped the IV sticking from his arm and turned to stand. He shut his eyes for a while and willed the entire universe to stop spinning for a fvcking minute.

 

“S-sir are you okay? D-do you need to-” The beta turned to help him but the Alpha held his hand up to halt him. The Alpha’s senses seemed to be haywire right now that the Beta’s scent is riling him up. No offense to him but he smiles like a dumpster that wasn’t incinerated for weeks.

 

“Where’s Four eyes?”

 

“Pardon sir?” It almost made him punch the beta. Almost. Who was it who just woke up for God knows how many hours? His head was still spinning but he can hear the stupidity in his voice.

 

“Dr. Hanji. Where is that fvcking four eyes?” He asked again. He gritted his teeth when the pain in his fluctuated. Goddammit. Did an idiot run him over with a fvcking Cargo Truck or did he bumped into a wall after running 300 miles per hour?

 

“I-in the infirmary sir. B-but Doctor Hanji is occup-” The Alpha didn’t even let him finish his statement before he was out of the door. If he stayed with that idiot for another second, he'll spend the rest of the day unconscious.

He navigated through the hallways and passed by a few doctors that gave him wide-eyed looks. Some even stopped and whisper at each other. What the actual fvck? Does he have a huge dick drawn on his forehead? The urge to see the Beta came close to his desire to punch the beta every time he has to bear yet another check-up.  That fvcking four eyes better have answers on what happened to him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Any updates?” Hanji asked whilst taking down notes on a journal. It was already lunch yet the Beta was still swamped with work. There were only a few injuries from their side but the Blackthorne Rose? The beta couldn’t say the same.

 

A lot of Omegas were taken into custody yet a few of them were taken by the guards s they escape from the tunnels on the lower levels. They pissed off a creature that is more primitive than them in a nasty way and caused a lot of bloodshed.

 

When Shadis was finally able to rally a squad of Senior Alphas that he can trust, the walls were already painted with red. The three of them seemed really eager to go on the same location. It took them a few minutes to finally pinpoint where the Three gathered, but all of them, even Shadis, was afraid to take a step to the hallways leading to their location.

 

Their inner alphas are whining and already submitting to a more superior predator lurking in the shadows. Tranqing them from the outside, and blindly would compromise their position and possibly, a few lives. Getting in armed doesn’t sound good either. So they decided on gassing up the room with strong doses of sedatives that Hanji recently concocted.

 

They thought it wouldn’t work for a minute and prayed for a painless passing until the 3 creatures fell on the floor on heaps. On that cue, Shadis motioned his team to come in and surround the Three figures and stand on guard.

 

Hanji approached the Three hulking forms with caution and was shocked to see three additional figures secured at the center of the group. Three omegas. Levi was curled up in a long-haired brunette, Erwin on a Blonde and the junior, Annie on a raven-haired omega. Even on a hazy state, Levi swiped his menacing claws at the beta and almost wounded her if not for Shadis pulling the beta’s shoulders.

 

 _“I know you are very excited to know what in the fvck happened here, trust me, I do too. But I think the sedatives that should have knocked him a few minutes ago suggests that we should wait. We can’t have you dying since you’re the only one who knew something about my 2 best alphas and my top junior, morphing into this beast-like state.”_  Shadis words knocked some sense into the beta and made the beta step back.

 

Levi managed to growl at them and punch a few guards before he succumbed to the sedatives. Only then, that they tried to pry the Omega from his arms. What surprised the Beta was the Omegas response on their separation. The Omega whined in distress until he was at a considerable distance again. But even if the beta wanted too, He can’t place them in the same room, yet. Levi hasn’t returned to his human state yet and the Higher Ups are closely monitoring the conditions of the Omega.

 

The new information of yet another encounter with the  _‘beasts’_ woke up the Betas inner scientist Once again. The beta had yet to have a decent sleep since that night and holed up in the infirmary while observing the Omega in comma who seemed to be healing as fast as an Alpha.

 

“Well the two other Omegas that woke up last month are getting better They were finally able to consume larger portions of food for the past days. The male Omega was really friendly and was able to supply us information about the Ring and the names of his peers. His name was Armin Arlert. Though the female omega, Mikasa, remained guarded around the Doctors and nurses. She won’t and let Armin consume a food until the doctors taste them first in front of them.”

 

“Well we can’t blame them. they’ve been down there for god knows with such vile creatures for how many ears. How old are they again?”

 

“Armin just turned Sixteen last year and Mikasa is Seventeen.” The beta sighed and turned to sit at the Omega peacefully sleeping on the Hospital bed. He had a lot of bruises and was malnourished when they discovered them, but he survived.

 

“They’ve been through a lot...yet they remained strong. How admirable...” the beta trailed.

 

“D-doctor! His hand twitched!” Moblit exclaimed. Hanji’s eyes widened and turned to observe the Omega but her remained static.

 

“I swear I’m not seeing things doctor! I saw his hand twitch and-” Moblit rambled, completely losing his cool.

 

“I know you aren’t. This little bean just needs a little more time to rest after all the stress he accumulated all these years.” Moblit nodded finally calming down.

 

The beta regarded the twitch of the Omega’s hand as a good sign. The both of them waking up could be any moment now. They should have enough sleep after sleeping for 12 weeks. The Raven on the Alpha’s Wing healed his nasty bruises nicely and the one’s on the Omega were also vanishing at an immensely fast rate. It is as if he was healing like an Alpha. The omega even looked healthier than he was before.

 

“This little bean here is only fifteen, right?”

 

Moblit turned to his records and nodded, his expression sad and fond. At his early twenties and fathering 3 kids with his wife, he can’t bear the thought of his kids experiencing this. They were too young to see the harsh side of the world. “Turning Sixteen at the end of the month Doctor. Poor kid. It’s a good thing he arrived at the right time”

 

“I still can’t judge that If the both of them meeting this way would help, or break us all. How’s Erwin and the Ice princess?” The appearance of the three of them, at the same time at the same place is like an Armageddon on the making. They need to be cautious before informing the Lycan Garde about this.

 

“We’re still monitoring their condition but as of now they are really stable. Commander Erwin reported last night that Annie was showing signs of remembering snippets of what happened on the mission.”

 

“Well that is interesting. I thought Erwin was the only one who remembers. Remind me to have a pep talk with them later. How’s our little Munchkin?” Moblit smiled at the bets nickname for the Alpha. If he wasn’t in comma, he would’ve punched his superior.

 

“Squad Leader levi is still in comma but he is showing signs of waking up. The signs of Lycanthriphication vanished last night and his irises returned to its original color. The same time the Omega’s heat su-”

 

“The same time as this little bean’s heat subsided.” Moblit nodded in agreement to the statement. The beta smiled and stood up from sitting on the hospital bed. The beta turned to the windows and looked up the clear skies above. The tweets of the bird providing an even more serene moment that they rarely indulge in to. “It seems like the Moon Goddess is smiling at us this time around.”

 

“Are we going to admit the Omegas in our premises after this or...” Moblit trailed. If an Omega is already 16, he/she have to be here, de facto. But the brunette is only 15. They need to search for his guardian or else he’ll have to be brought to an orphanage. Hanji knew that a certain someone wouldn’t like it and would try to take over again so she immediately crossed it off their list.

 

“Well we won’t know until we have had a good talk with the Blackthorne Rose leaders.” They were still not able to find the files of some Omegas-especially the brunette- that went ‘missing’. Thy need to check if he has a guardian and ask for their permission to let Eren stay at the Academy...All for the sake of World Peace.

 

At the mention of that hellish place, The Omega shot up from the bed. Hanji’s eyes widened once again like deer caught in headlights. Moblit dropped his clipboard, also in surprise.On the other hand, the omega looked rather confused and lost. He looked around the white curtains and pristine white walls and figured he was in some kind of a clinic. Like the ones in Blackthorne Rose. His eyes zoned on a ragged-haired person with eyeglasses. Who is this? Is this another doctor in the facility? If he was in the infirmary back in Blackthorne rose, then it means...they weren’t successful in escaping.

 

Tears pooled from his eyes as his breath came out in gasps. They weren’t able to escape. His friends are nowhere in sight. Are they Alive? Hurt? Every worst possible outcome stressed the Omega further. Anymore than that and Hanji figured that he will drop so the Beta tried to calm him down

 

“Hey, Hey Little bean~! It’s okay~! You’re safe~! The big bad Alphas are gone~ No one will hurt you now.” The beta took cautious steps towings the omega but stopped when he whimpered when he backed further to the headboard, whimpers spilling from his lips.

 

“Its fine! I’m a doctor. I’ll help you, but first, you need to calm down. Can you breathe with me?” the omega’s eyes remained wary and full of fear but followed the beta. “There slowly. Inhale, Exhale. In and Out. Ain’t that easy?” The omega’s head tilted sideways like a kitten. It took everything in the beta to resist screaming moe and startle the adorable Omega again.

 

“Where...where is Armin...Mikasa?” his voice was so quiet that Hanji didn’t almost pick it up. His voice was a little raspy so Moblit offered him a glass of water. He slowly took the glass without coming in contact with his hands and gulped the water slowly in sips. The beta offered him a smile and sat, thankfully for the omega, at a considerable distance.

 

“Oh~! You’re friends are okay! They are resting on the other room. They’re fine. You’re fine All of you are fine so don’t worry. We rescued you from Blackthorne Rose, do you remember?” The omega flinched once again at the mention of the place but answered the Beta. The beta seemed like a nice person. And his friends were safe. Does he dare to believe the words the beta spoke of? Was he really rescued from that place?

 

He sniffed the area. The place doesn’t smell moldy, or dirty. The walls were clean and the air isn’t stale. There’s also a hint of spice that calmed the omega further. This is not Blackthorne Rose.

 

“N-no...but thank you. Thank you for helping us, I-I” his breath went ragged again as he clutched his aching heart. This kind of truth really hurt. But in a way that he knew he wasn’t dreaming or delusional. They are really safe and away from that place.

 

“Oh little bean calm down~! You’re okay remember?” The omega nodded and calmed down but his body shivered after a blast of cold air hit his skin. Why is it chilly here?

 

“Oh are you cold? Moblit hurry turn the Aircon down~!” The man turned to a square thingy and pressed a few buttons but the ambiance remained too cold for the Omegas’ comfort.

 

“It’s broken, frozen at Number 3. Jesus, Dr. Hanji. The two of you were spending your time in this blasting cold temperature?” Hanji shook his head in guilt. Suddenly remembering the fact that he forgot to have someone fix it. He covered the Omega in thick blankets since he can withstand the temperature, but now the blankets are strewn down the floor exposing his fragile body to the cold.

 

“Sorry~! here let me give him a jacket.” The beta turned to scavenge for a jacket that, hopefully, his messed-up infirmary, have. He pulled the closest jacket that he got his hands on.

 

“Here little bean. Don’t worry, I’ll have it fixed later okay?” The omega reached for the jacket and sniffed it cautiously. His face broke into an angelic smile that made the two of them swoon. This child must be a blessing from the Moon Goddess. His smile alone can light up the entire Infirmary.

 

“Thank you...” he trailed not knowing the identities of his saviors.

 

“Hanji, My name’s Hanji and this bean here is Moblit.” Eren nodded after successfully putting the jacket on after a few cute and adorable struggles. Hanji wondered who might that jacket be since it seemed like its swallowing the small omega whole. Nevertheless, the omega was calmer, his expressions lighter.

 

“I’m Eren. Nice to-” the omega yawned adorably once again that made the two feel mushy. He rubbed his eyes like a small kid, his eyes glossy, ”..........Meet you. Sorry. I feel sleepy again. Can I?” How can they reject such plea? Hanji nodded immediately and tucked the Omega in.

 

“Sleep little bean. You are safe here.” The omega nodded and buried his face to the sleeves of the jacket. The scent smells nice...It smelled like home.

 

* * *

 

 

On the other hand, a certain gun metal eyed Alpha was out for blood. Levi was scouring the Hallways of the Omega Wing hunting a certain Beta. He went through all troubles to have the consent to come here. Their Academy’s Infirmary have different wards under the Two Main Wing, The Alpha Wing and the Omega Wing. Generally, Alphas are not allowed to visit the Omega ward and vice versa if they don’t have a mate admitted in the Wing. But miraculously, with Shadis’ quick permission, he was granted an access. It was really weird for him to agree quickly, given that man was a pain in the ass, but before he as even done, baldy was on the phone granting him access.

 

Which currently brings him here. His steps were quick after his headaches subsided. It was really annoying since he had to fend the handsy omegas that are ‘trying’ to help him amidst his headaches. He really wanted to ask the Beta what the fvck did he miss since Erwin is nowhere to be found. Shadis looked-liked he knew something but the raven figured that he will not spill a thing even if he asked.

 

His steps slowed down when a sweet scent wafted in the air. He scanned his surroundings but aside from the Beta nurses, there is no one in sight. Is there an omega in heat around the area? It was his instinct to cover his nose on such situations even if he doesn’t feel the drive that usually alphas have, but his Inner Alpha whined.

 

It stunned him. For years, scents of Omegas appalled and repulsed him. Not in a sense that he discriminates them, but their scent is always too sweet for his liking. And the Alpha hates sweets. But this, this scent smells just right. It smelled like his jasmines with a fruity tinge of peaches. He’s not an absolute fan of peaches, but having one right now seems like a damn good idea.

 

His original purpose of coming to the Wing came back when a familiar pale-yellow door came into view, the name _“Hanji Zoe”_ sculpted on a wooden plank. He sniffed the air once again and he was right. The scent is coming from the other side of the door. The Alpha didn’t even knock and haphazardly opened the door. The sweet scent became even more potent that it knocked his breath away. What in the hell is the source of that delicious smell?

 

“....vi?............Levi?” he snapped back to reality when he heard someone call his name. His gaze turned to the pouting beta....and surprisingly, for once he isn’t irritated.

 

“What?”

 

“Your knuckle’s bleeding.” True to the beta’s words, the Alphas knuckles were indeed bleeding. The skin must’ve split open when he punched the man. He didn’t even notice it.

 

“What happened?” the beta asked ushering the Alpha into a chair. He was so docile and quiet that it made the Beta doubt if the Alpha was alright. The beta reached for antiseptics and bandage. “Levi?” The Alpha was once again in daze. His eyes focused on a certain someone. It took everything in him on not to smile. It seems like his deductions were on point, even though this little munchkin haven’t realize it yet.

 

“Levi-poo, I said what happened? Did you punch someone?” Levi turned to her at the mention of a once again, ridiculous nickname. He braced for a flurry of insult and probably, a punch, but none of it came true. Sure, the Alpha frowned, but after that, he turned to stare at Eren’s direction again.

 

“Some idiot tried to touch my dick-”The alpha started, anger clear in his eyes, but stopped when the Omega squirmed. Surprisingly, he lowered his voice though he seemed unaware of his actions, ”thinking that I couldn’t pee without a fvcking caterer.”

 

“Yeah? And then I guess you punched him?”

 

“Yeah.” The alpha replied.

 

“Hmm...So what brings you here after punching the first person you see after sleeping for 12 weeks?” The alpha’s eyes snapped towards him.

 

“Twelve weeks?” he repeated disbelief in his tone.

 

“Yup, you came in the Infirmary bathed in Blood. You Erwin and one of the juniors. What was her name again.....Annie? Yeah. Do you remember?” The Alpha shook his head. “What was the last thing you remember?”

 

“Going down the lower levels and...” The alpha stopped. His thoughts returning on the night of the mission.

 

“And...?” The beta pushed as he dabbed his wounds with antiseptic coated cotton balls. The alphas reply of groan in pain made the beta stop his questioning.

 

“I can’t fvcking remember anything. You tell me.” he snapped his frown depleting when he turned to look at the sleeping Omega again.

 

“Well I don’t know much but Sir Shadis reported that the three of you encountered a lot of guards escaping from the tunnels underground with a few omegas. Looks like you fainted after protecting them.”

 

“Omegas?” the beta nodded as he wrapped his left knuckle with bandages.

 

“Yup, He’s one of them.” the beta answered pointing at the bundled omega on the hospital bed. The omega, once again snoring softly. The raven couldn’t see him from where he was situated and with a lot of blankets covering him, so he just shrugged at the beta. “What? He’s the most adorable Omega I’ve ever seen! He talks cutely, he yawns cutely, he sleeps cutely, and maybe he wakes up cutely too~!”

 

“And he smells good.” The alpha blurted out before he can even process his words. The beta’s head turned to him so fast that he thought it would snap.

 

“What?!”

 

“....What?” The alpha asked feigning ignorance. And was that his ears turning red? The beta reigned his inner fangirl, biting his lips to stop screaming and destroy the alpha’s mood.

 

“You said he smelt good...why?”

 

“He smells sweet, like Peaches with a hint of Jasmine...” each word made the beta’s eyes shine impossibly.

 

“Your Alphas thoughts...?” the beta asked carefully.

 

“Happy? Ecstastic? I don’t know. But he keeps on yapping and running around in circles....like a puppy. Am I sick? Wait why are you even asking me?” the Alpha asked confused. Is this some kind of pheromone or scent intoxication? Maybe the omega is pumped with some kind of a drug. “Who is he-”The alpha’s question was cut off when a call from the betas phone rang, the ringtone echoing annoyingly.

 

_‘I Have a pen_

_I have an apple_

_UGH_

_Apple Pen_

_I have a-’_

 

“For fvcks sake your phone is ringing answer it four eyes!” the alpha hissed lowly. The omega was already squirming in the bed as If he was waking up to the ruckus.

 

“I know, I know. Gosh, calm your tits-Oh Its Shadis. Yes, hello sir?.....this is Hanji speaking.....Yes....yes...About that? right now?” The beta turned to the Alpha and motioned to the door, meaning Shadis is requesting the Beta’s presence. What a fvcking psychic. Of all the times that he needed to ask something important. The call was very brief but the beta looked panicked at the moment.

 

“I’m sorry Levi-poo, I have to go. Moblit, house sitting. Do you need anything else Levi-poo?” the Alpha rolled his eyes and pushed himself of the chair. Once again, shocking the beta after not receiving any fatal blow to his stomach.

 

“Nothing.” his eyes raked over the sleeping bundle again, but this time, taking note of a familiar dark jacket.

 

 “Is that.......?” he asked pointing at the omega. the beta stopped from stuffing notebooks at his bag and slapped his forehead.

 

“The jacket? Oh, geez, so it’s yours?” he palmed his face mentally and actually. That’s why it smelled like a certain alpha. But Eren didn’t show any repulsion so he let the omega have it.

 

“Obviously, it has my insignia on it. Are you getting blind with all that eyes you have?”

 

“Sorry~! I didn’t notice but this little bean was so cold so I gave it to him. My aircon’s busted and stuck on high so...” the alphas intense glare made him stop.

 

“Then why is he still here? Transfer him to a better room. This place sucks. Does your bathroom even have hot water? And Gods four eyes, you haven’t stacked your papers decently. And didn’t I say that cup noodles last week? It’s a fvcking mess.” the way he described the room was as if it was hell. Like it’s the vilest place where garbage and trash alike gather, but the Beta wasn’t offended any less. Especially if it’s a certain Alpha deeming a place unworthy for a certain Omega.

 

“Hey! This is still my home you know! and.......Y-yeah. I was about to do that.” The young Alphas glare was enough to once again shut him up.

 

“Good.” The Alpha nodded though he still seems to be unsatisfied on something. The beta thought it was his jacket that no one has ever borrowed before. And when she said no one, as in no one. The Alpha didn’t even let anyone wash it for him.

 

“DO you want it back-” The Alpha flexed his knuckles before turning to leave.

 

“No let him have it.” It came out as natural as breathing. Like giving off the jacket that he never let anyone have even if it is negative zero degrees outside to the Omega is normal. Hell, he never let anyone have his stuff. He shook his head from the thoughts that kept on running round and round his head. His wasn’t even able to absorb anything that Hanji said. He needed to find Erwin and ask him himself.

 

He was almost out of the door when the beta shouted. “His name’s Eren!” The alpha’s grip on the door frame tightened. He cursed and walked out of the room faster than light. Away from the Annoying beta who seemed to know what he wanted to ask the moment he entered the room.

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEYA~!
> 
> So that concludes our Third Official Chapter. Thanks for waiting patiently and as always, HEARTS AND LOVE TO THOSE WHO ARE GENEROUS ENOUGH TO LEAVE COMMENTS, KUDOS AND BOOKMARKS. EVEN THE HITS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED. Still working on the 3D layout of Maria High so yeah.....Till I see you again.
> 
> Spoilers:
> 
> Levi will go full on Macho mode next chapter *le winks.


	6. || FRESH EYES ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fvck....was the first thing that came into his mind. He never thought that the Moon Goddess can make such beautiful creature, its like the universe conspired to make him loose his breath everytime he sees the omega in the name of Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "So suddenly I'm in love with a stranger  
> I can't believe that she's mine  
> Now all I see is you with fresh eyes, fresh eyes "
> 
> || FRESH EYES - Andy Grammer ||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

* * *

* * *

 

 

A few weeks passed and Eren can finally indulge on his first taste of freedom. It was scary at first, having to live on such new environment with strangers, but as he went along the way, he realized that the Academy wasn't bad at all. All the people that he had met so far were extremely nice to him. Especially Dr. Hanji and her assistant Moblit.

 

Dr. Hanji allowed him to sleep in the infirmary for the time being that their home arrangements are fixed. Who would've thought that he’d be able to live in an even more comfortable place than the infirmary? And the most of all, a space of his own? Something inside him feels giddy just the thought of it. Dr. Hanji promised to give him the fluffiest bed when he asked her if he could have the Infirmary bed for his place. it’s nicer that the what was it again....Oh! Hanji called it _Airr-Con_. The _Airr-con_ in the place was fixed. The room was colder than the room back in Blackthorne Rose, before hanji asked someone to fix it. She told him that a big bad wolf would eat her up if he let Eren’s toes feel cold. Nevertheless, his sleeps were bearable than before.

 

He used to have nightmares every night that Dr. hanji have to wake him up with a splash of cold water to his face. It was always the same. Him and his friends were once back again to that dark place. No matter he tried not to think about, his dreams always leads him back to that place. the only thing that calms him down beside the hot choco Dr. Hanji gives him is the Jacket he had worn when he first came in the infirmary. Now, he only has a few episodes and he can calm down faster.

When he asked Dr. Hanji who’s the owner and if it was okay for him to have it, the doctor would smile at him widely that never failed to make him blush. he would tell him that the Omega can have it as long as he wanted it. That was good. Really, really good. He liked the feel of cotton on his skin and the scent he smells whenever he rubs his face into the sleeves. It smelled like spice and the drink his Mommy used to blend for his Daddy every morning. Dr. Hanji told him it was Earl grey and honey. He liked the smell.

 

Moblit on the other hand, spoils him in any way he can. Having to live on a dark basement for years, he’s way, way behind the civilization, Moblit took the liberty of teaching him a lot of things. Like how to use the shower, since the shower in the academy are very, very much advanced. He can’t dent the fact that he screamed in surprise when water came from all directions. the good thing is, he can have all the hot water want. He also helped him eat more food and gives him desserts whenever he was able to finish his meal.

 

He doesn’t know why they pamper him this much, just a few things about a certain big bad alpha that would eat him up if they let him be hungry. They have been mentioning  _‘The Big Bad Alpha’_ many times, but that Big bad Alpha didn’t sound so bad. I mean, he let him have the the jacket right?

 

He also liked the fact that Armin and Mikasa were in the Academy with him, although they woke up ahead of him. Armin told him he was asleep for 12 weeks. Wow, he must’ve been tired. He met with them everyday and explore the new place with them. And when Hanji asked him if he wanted to stay here, The Omega agreed in a heartbeat.

 

They found out that Eren lost his parents before so the entire decision was up to him. His parents would’ve wished for him to be in a safe place and The Academy fits right into that description. Besides his friends were here. And the other thing is...something is telling him to be here. Like a thick chord pulling him into this place or like a magnet attracting him here. he can’t explain it and very weird, but it’s weird in a good way.

 

And now, Petra Ral, their Supervisor and Adviser, is giving them a grand tour of Maria High. The main building was very sophisticated-looking and painted a matte gray color with a giant clock in the middle of it. According to her, Maria High was founded long time ago along with its sister school to serve as a safe haven for their race from the humans who were hunting them to extinction. Over the years, it was developed and renovated into a school. And with the Lycan Garde’s permission, teens of ages 16 and up were admitted in the school to train and study. Petra looked like she wanted to add something more, but she dismissed it with a wink. telling that they’ll know it someday.

 

The First thing they visited was the Cafeteria that was at the first floor of the Main building. The Cafeteria wasn’t full at this time of the day so they were able to explore freely. Petra ushered them closer to the section where food is served by a smiling girl who smelled spicy and sharp. It wasn’t appalling, nor it smelt good as his jacket did.

 

“Goodmorning, Sasha. Cafeteria duty again?” The girl pouted and placed her hands on her hips.

 

“Don’t look at me like that. You can’t blame me that I cook so good that I’m allowed to take a step here even though it’s not eating time.”

 

“And you know why that is.” Petra retorted that made the girl pout again.

 

“Meanie.”

 

“Petra, what’s that pink thing with that red fruit on top?” Armin asked curiously pointing on a cake with pink and red frosting.

 

“Hmm, That one’s a Strawberry Shortcake. The one on top is called a strawberry. It’s a cake that tastes very sweet and creamy.” Armin nodded, seemingly taking note of that in his mind. Eren looked through the expanse of trays and glass in front of him. There were a lot of breads that smelt good that made the brunette want to taste all of them. he can even taste the coffee in the air. He could get used to smelling it every day.

 

“You can choose what you want, you know.” Eren looked up from observing the breads to the girl named Sasha who suddenly was in front of him.

 

“Huh?” Sasha smiled at him and gave him a square brown cake topped with what seemed to be nuts.

 

“Here have this brownie, I’ll add it on your Alpha’s tab.” Eren’s head tilted sideways in confusion. Alpha’s tab? What did she mean? He turned to return the brownie to her since he doesn’t have a money with him yet.

 

“S-sorry. I can’t pay for that and-” Sasha grinned at her before stuffing the brownie into the pocket inside the jacket.

 

“Only on the first stage huh, but that definitely smells like squad leader. Who would’ve thought that he’ll be able to get a hold of a cutie like you?” Confusion must’ve been flashing on his head like a beacon that made the girl laugh. He tapped the Omega’s shoulders in a comforting matter.

 

“Congratulations little bean. You got yourself a one hell of an Alpha. He’ll be so whipped, I just knew it.” with that, the girl gave him a wink before returning to her station in the counter. Even as Petra ushered him to the next floor above, Eren can still remember the smile plastered on Sasha’s face as she smelled him.

 

A few minutes later and the omega realized it wasn’t only Sasha. Every people they come across with, smells him and whispers to themselves. Mikasa even hissed at a group of Omegas who were whispering to themselves and pointing at her. He tried smelling himself. He smelt fine. SO why did Sasha react that way?

 

“Mikasa, do I smell weird?” Mikasa turned to him as they took the stairs t the upper floor and shook her head.

 

“You smell fine to me...besides that hints of...spice. Did you have something full of spice this morning?” Eren shook his head. Eren ate the Ham Sandwich Hanji gave him that morning.

 

“And these are the classrooms. In Maria High, Alphas and Omegas have the same Academic classes but different specialized classes.”

 

“Specialized Classes?” Armin asked as they walk through the hallways.

 

“Yes. The Alpha Curriculum mostly consists of Physical and Tactical Subjects while in our Omega Curriculum, we still have the Physical subjects but the main focus are the Domestic ones. Something like Omega 101. They’ll teach you what to do during heat, defend yourself from an unwanted suitor, cook meal for your Alpha and many more.” The curriculum ffered here sounds very promising. Even Mikasa who is known to be very...fussy, was satisfied. Mostly because the Omega curriculum still offers the Self-Defense classes that she would most likely to ace.

 

“Next floor up is the Club Rooms. We have different clubs here ranging from Sports to literature and even cultural clubs. We don’t force anyone to join an All-Alpha or All-Omega clubs, in fact, we really promote co-ed clubs. We want everyone to be safe and comfortable with each other in and out of the classrooms. You can choose your clubs when you have free time.” the three of them nodded as they passed the rooms. There were many clubs that caught his attention, like the Travel clubs, Knitting club, Cooking club and many more. He’ll ask Armin and Mikasa what they wanted to join later.

 

They weren’t able to go to the Topmost floor which is the where the dean’s office and the Headquarters are due to an ongoing mission. When Alphas and Omegas like are able to top their class, they can volunteer to missions that aims to shut down places like Blackthorne Rose. It sounds very promising that the three of them hoped that they can join in too when they’re experienced enough.

 

They even visited the Gym that was very large that Eren felt smaller than he actually is. It was very wide surrounded with seats. The Training Ground interested Mikasa the most. the Training ground has a barracks that have different types of weapons ranging from what Petra called Melee weapons up to guns. It also had a full obstacle course that made the Training Ground even more challenging.

 

“This is where your self-defense teacher will help you defend yourself against annoying suitors, creeps, persistent alphas and many more.” Petra winked at them before ushering them again.

 

Their last stop were the Dorms, since they have already explored the Infirmary with Moblit’s help. They got in a shuttle that makes regular trips from the academy to the dorms that were in a considerable distance. It only took them 15 minutes before Petra asked them to get off. It was a large building hidden behind the thick foliage of forest that separates the dorm from the school.

 

The Dorm room was also four-floors up and divided into two different wings, the Alpha & Omega wing, like the infirmary. The Top floor were the boy’s dorm, the 3rd were the bath, the second being the girl’s dorm and the lowest floor the Reception and lounge area. Their lounge area was very comfortable with mountains of pillows scattered on a softly carpeted floor. He can already see himself and his friends spending lazy afternoons lying on the pillows. Petra lead them upstairs to a room labeled with a shining metal shaped as; Dorm 24.

 

"And lastly, your very own dorms. Here are the keys to your brand-new rooms! Hanji told me that it is imperative that you stay together. Not that we have a problem about that, but here it is" She placed two silver keys on each of the Omega's outstretched hands. Much to Mikasa’s dismay, the female omegas dorm are separated from the male omegas so she got stuck at room number 26 on the Second floor. The two omegas were buzzing in excitement on finally having a space they can call their own.

 

"If you need anything else, you can knock on any of the rooms beside and they'd be happy to help. You can rest for the mean time and attend your classes tomorrow. It's nice to have you here, Eren, Armin." The blonde stated giving the two omegas a smile. She pulled the two in a bear hug and gave each one of them a kiss on a cheek.

 

"Lunch starts at 11:30 okay?" The two omegas nodded at the blonde woman made her way through the hallways.

 

"She's really nice isn't she?" Eren nodded at his friend's remark. Having Petra as a Superior doesn’t sound so bad either.

 

“So let’s check our room shall we?”

 

“Yeah!” Dr. hanji already told them that he took the honor on shopping his and his friends’ first round of clothes. They can soon but their own after the beta had finished setting up an insurance account for all of them. Eren didn’t understand what that is, but it sounded cool. Everything so far in his day is cool.

 

* * *

 

Levi was peacefully sipping on his tea at the cafeteria after a very long and tiring mission. After a few weeks of rest and with the carzy four eyes permission, he and Erwin were allowed to be deployed on the Amazon Mission. Who would’ve expected that that place would be full of fvcking insects that lived to suck blood from him? It was even worse that thy had to scout the area for a few weeks before proceeding to their main objectives. This time, they had to deal with an illegal underground fighting arena for Alphas. A few alphas were feral and high on bloodlust when they got a hold of them but there are a still few lucid ones who thanked them with teary eyes. It was exhausting but seeing his brethren free again, eased the irritation that the Alpha felt on his 2 months stay in Rio.

 

 He was slowly sipping his daily dose of Earl grey Tea, when a hand suddenly clapped his back. It made the raven throw a fit of coughs and tears pool from his eyes. When he was finally able to gather his bearings, his silver eyes met Erwin’s guilty blue ones.

 

“What the fvck shitty brows!?”

 

“Sorry, I was just really excited to see you? Did that hurt?” Erwin grinned sheepishly at him and offered the blue tray filled with Croissants and other kinds of bread. he sat to the opposite side of the Alpha and started eating too. He glared at the bushy browed blonde and scoffed at him.

 

“You wish. That felt like a feather tickling me. Should I try smacking your back while you’re drinking too bushy brows?” The raven turned to smack him while the blonde was sipping his coffee when he held up his hands.

 

“Easy Levi. I was just curious on how you managed to stay calm with all the rumors circulating about you?” he stopped biting his croissants mid-air. He shrugged and continued eating. He’s already used to rumors circulating about him. From alphas wanting to have his head for getting their courted omega’s attention...to omegas who  _‘allegedly’_ slept with him. He doesn’t know how he became famous with him glaring at anyone who comes in contact with him any closer than a meter besides his squad. Erwin was a better choice with his pleasing personality. But the raven knew himself that when the situation calls for it, the bushy browed alpha can also be menacing and heartless.

 

“Don’t care, they don’t even have concrete evidences for their accusations, so why should I waste my time caring for what they have to say?” The blonde clicked his tongue and shake his head.

 

“No, this time. I think it’s really serious. There are rumors circulating in the Academy that you are finally off the market. I’ve seen a lot of Omegas crying in the Hallways. Tell me honestly, did you drunkenly mark someone Levi?” The blonde asked with an expression that he isn’t trolling the raven. Out of the market? He exhaled a breath in exasperation.

 

 These omegas don’t have anything to do besides eyeing him or Erwin like candies on a candy store. They don’t want the Alpha like what someone can expect from an earnest person in love. They see Levi and Erwin as the tastiest candies in the store, and whoever gets to taste them, are like the privileged of the school. There had been a lot of incidents that omegas get hurt from fighting to court him. Levi, as gay as it sounds for other people, wants to fall in love earnestly and honestly.

 

He raised an eyebrow at the blonde “Of course not, what do you think am I? An animal?”

 

“Well, we are indeed part animal. But, moving on, there had been a few witnesses of your ‘Ghost Mate’. They’ve seen him in a group with Instructor Petra walking around the Academy.”

 

“ ’Ghost Mate’? ” Levi asked the current rumor piquing his attention. A new concept this time huh. Interesting.

 

“Yeah, apparently, no one’s yet to know his name. It’s just that he was an absolute beauty with a silky brown hair...and what have they described him, A body to die for?” No name? If he was indeed beautiful as he described, everyone should’ve known his name by now. This sums up that he might be a transferee to Maria high.

 

As if on cue, a group of three omegas walked in the door that made the entire cafeteria silent, before erupting into a fit of whispers. Levi constantly hears the words ‘Its him’ & ‘It’s the Ghost Mate’. He shifted from his seat to have a good look and what Levi saw knocked the breath away from his lungs.

 

“What the fvck...” was the first thing that slipped from his mouth.

 

Then. “Holy shit.”

 

and lastly. “Hell...”

 

He can barely hear his bushy browed partner talking on the sidelines but his focus was solely on the Goddess walking on the cafeteria. His waist-length hair braided intricately on his back was swishing softly, his wide hips swaying naturally to an unheard sexy beat as he walked with what seemed to be his friends. He looked so adorable even from a far with his fluffy sweaters and skirt. What quaked the alphas world even more was when the Omega laughed wholeheartedly on a joke that his male companion told him. His soft and pinkish lips parted slowly and showed the expanse of his laugh as his eyes crinkled in delight. Damn, were those dimples popping from his cheeks!?

 

A snap to his face made the Alpha snap back to reality. “Levi....? Levi! Are you with me now?” He turned his eyes to the Blonde alpha his mind still too rattled to function and process his words.

 

“I said that’s him, the rumored ‘Ghost Mate’. What was his name again? Er-....Erin? Er-Eron? Dammit. I’m bad with names, but I know it was somewhere around-”

 

“Eren, His names Eren.” The alpha whispered his eyes trained on the Omega who’s now buying his lunch. Damn. It took everything in him to not stand up and just buy the entire menu for him.

 

“You know him? So it’s true then? You finally imprinted on someone?” he was too busy observing the brunette that he missed the knowing smirk and brow raising of the blonde alpha. If he did, he already landed a punch on his face.

 

“Well...I can’t say that for sure.” The alpha replied unsure. The omega doesn’t even know he exist...or that he distinctly smells like him due to the jacket the alpha owned. The very same one he is wearing. The Alpha used it daily when he’s out of the Acad and riding his Harley, that his scent was too potent to disappear even after a few months. he can’t stop the rare smile slipping from his lips.

 

“Holy fvcking shit...are you...are you smiling Levi?” Erwin asked in disbelief. Erwin practically grew up with Levi but can still count the times, Levi smiled or laugh, genuinely. Moon Goddess, Erwin must have been seeing things.

 

The Alpha took a slow sip of his cooling earl grey tea. His thoughts focused solely on the peach-scented omega who had been in his mind ever since he came to the Infirmary. Something in him is pulling him towards the Omega, but Levi knew he should wait.  _He_ didn’t particularly dislike the idea, but he doesn’t want to scare him away. He’ll do it properly. And he’ll start by introducing himself.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hi I'm Levi Ackerman...but You can call me yours if I can call you mine. ;)"
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Woosh. Ain't that Sweet?
> 
> New update yay~! My schedule is free....so here it is. Ahhhh~!
> 
> Sorry for the wrong announcement, I miscalculated the situations LMAO. Levi will definitely Go macho next chapter. See you when I see again lovelies.
> 
>  
> 
> THANKS FOR THE KUDOS, COMMENTS AND BOOKMARKS AND THE HITS~
> 
>  
> 
> LOVE Y'ALL 😍😍😍😍😍
> 
>  
> 
> Heya girl~! @ImALuthor


	7. || C O L O R ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren sneaks a peek into the eyes of the Big Bad Wolf...a drop-dead handsome, eye candy, hot Big Bad Alpha. 
> 
> One look and he's already crumbling into a mushy mess...
> 
> Literally...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Before you came into my life  
> Everything was black and white  
> Now all I see is colour  
> Like a rainbow in the sky  
> So, tell me your love will never fade  
> That I won't see no clouds of grey  
> 'Cause I don't want another  
> You bring colour to my life, baby"
> 
> || COLOUR - MNEK ft. Hailee Steinfeld ||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

* * *

* * *

 

 

Eren woke up half an hour before his alarm rang, a few rays of light already spilling from the drapes. A smile graced his sleeps after realizing that he didn’t wake up to someone throwing a bucketful of cold water on his face, or someone kicking his side. It was a whole new feeling to the omega. He stretched like a cat, his arms up in the air with his socked-toes pointed to its ends. The brunette moaned in delight when his back doesn’t feel sore as it used to. Dr. Hanji didn’t break his promise and gave him, even Armin, a soft bed. The both of them slept late last night after having a lot of fun jumping on the mattress. He combed through the tangled mess that was his hair before pulling the covers. He sat for a few moments, eyes closed and basking on a moment of silence with his feet dangling at the end of his soft bed. He can’t express his gratefulness to everyone and to the moon goddess on having such luxury.

 

Months ago, he was imprisoned in a place, waiting for an alpha to purchase him like an animal. He did lost hope on escaping such place after experiencing a lot of things that made him wish he parted from this world with his parents. But now, Eren feels the opposite. Now he can sleep when he wants, in a fluffy bed in a cozy room. Even if he had Armin as a roommate, the room was still big for the both of them. Their double-sized beds were situated close to the walls, opposite from each other. They have a big dresser that the both of them share, two separate study tables, a small kitchen like corner, a tall bookshelf (which made Armin really, really happy) and a flat screen T.V hung on the wall. The room was painted a pastel blue color and with a wide sliding window covered with lacy curtains. There’s even a space left at the end of their bed where the two omegas can lie down like a starfish without touching the door.

 

A small groan made the brunette snap into reality. A blonde head was slowly poking out from being buried under the covers.

 

“Morning Armin.” The blonde grumbled a reply before covering his head again in an attempt to sleep once again.

 

“Come on, we need to have a bath now or else we’ll lose a spot on the showers.” The blonde groaned again in annoyance that made the brunette chuckle. It’s a good thing that the bathrooms were just a floor below or else they will have trouble finding their way back. Not that they’ll actually get lost since Mikasa will ‘accompany’ them to the males section in the bathroom like a big mama hen she is.

 

“Come on ‘min. Mikasa should already be downstairs waiting for us. If she ever gets mad, which she surely is gonna be if you don’t wake up right now, you have to bear all the sanctions okay?” the threat of a certain female omega getting angry made the blonde omega stand up in record time. He dug through their halfway filled dresser and fetched himself a yellow towel and a blue one for Eren. He tossed the brunette his towel and was already holding the door open.

 

“What are we waiting for?” Eren smiled at him before standing up and following the nervous blonde after he locked their room. He smiled and waved at the omegas he passed by. They also waved back but they all have the same shell-shocked expression like they saw a ghost. Some even whispered to themselves when they thought that the omega wasn’t paying attention to them.

 

“Armin? Do I have a saliva running on the corner of my lips or a perhaps a speck in my eye?” the blonde’s brows furrowed and pinched his cheeks.

 

“No princess, you’re still as beautiful as you did before you slept. Why?” Eren shrugged and hugged his towel closer to himself. He can’t take his words very seriously but it appears that he looked decent. So why are they looking at him like that? A clenching feeling in his gut made his heart ache. Does he look weird?

 

 

“Nothing…” the brunette whispered with a sad look on his face. the blonde knew something was already going on in the brunette’s head but decided to let it go. He’ll wait for the brunette to tell it himself. Eren wasn’t one of the most open persons anyway. He always chooses to keep everything to himself until he can’t anymore. It wasn’t healthy but Armin hoped that the change of environment will help the brunette.

 

* * *

 

 

After that incident in the bathhouse, Eren doesn’t feel too positive than he did earlier. He bathed slower than he usually did that Armin had to wait for him to finish, which is a first. Usually, it was the blonde that takes a long time to do things.

 

He sighed again before laying out his outfit for today on his bed. It was a pair lacy baby blue undergarment. He blushed a looked away from it. Moblit brainwashed him into using the lacy undies to the point that the omega loved the felling of it on his skin now. He matched it with his pastel blue lace up sweaters and flowy black skater skirt with a pair of sneakers.  He clasped his copy of their dorm key around his neck, giving his look a steam punk splash.

 

He dried his hair with his towel before letting it down for a few minutes. He turned to open his dresser and pulled the jacket that was carefully hung with his clothes. He removed it from the hanger and took a deep sniff from it. It was only a small habit before, but now it’s a like a ritual for the brunette. Although the scent was slowly fading, he can still smell the hint of honey and earl grey tea that he came to love. He wore it over his sweater and took a twirl on the vanity mirror. His comfy outfit made him smile a little yet the commotion from before still bothered him. He sighed and sat in front of the vanity mirror.

 

“Are you okay Eren?” Eren nodded while absentmindedly combing his hair. “You’ve been combing that side for a while now.” Eren stopped then switched to the other side. Armin sighed and took the comb from his hands and started combing the brunette’s hair. It did grow long after all the years they were together. Mikasa and him always try and sneak to cut their hair when they have check-ups that’s why both of theirs only grew up to their shoulders.

 

He carefully braided the brunette’s hair into a simple French braid and pinned a few flowers in between. He admired his work for a while before tilting Eren so he can look at it from the vanity mirror. The brunette gasped his palms covering his mouth. “Wow, Armin. It’s so beautiful.” The brunette said in awe, his expression lighter than before. He grinned in appreciation and started combing his own hair. He also clipped a simple sunflower to his hair before started arranging his things for school.

 

“SO are you princess. But next time, it has to be our Alpha doing these stuffs okay?” The brunette blushed, tucking a few wisps of his hair to his ears. Eren had always been the romantic from three of them. He shares the same dream as the brunette, to someday have a very caring and hopefully, a hot Alpha that will sweep him off his feet…but he wanted more than that.

 

He wanted his alpha to be smarter than he is. Someone he can talk to when he feels everything seems so wrong without boring each other out. Someone who can stay awake when he started gushing about the history of Julius Caesar. But he knew it was impossible. Influenced by the humans hunting them, Armin knew that alphas couldn’t care less on being highly educated. All they care about now, is fighting and breeding.

 

He sighed and adjusted his sleeved blouse and knee length skirt. Like Eren, he also preferred more feminine and girly clothes. Not that it was weird since they’ve seen a few omegas dress like them too, but Eren is a very delicate creature. One look at him and he’ll think that he’s weird and you hate him.

 

“I just hope that he’s not going to mistook me for a ghost or something.” Armin sighed before pinching his cheeks again. He squeezed it hard that the brunette’s cheeks flushed a light shade of red. He must’ve gone too far that he started complaining.

 

“Awmin . Wud ar yu dowing?” Armin chuckled before tapping his cheeks lightly.

 

“Giving you a natural flush. Now let’s go to our first Academic Class, which is….” The blonde sneaked a look at their identical schedule, ”Calculus.” The brunette groaned and slumped on the vanity chair.

 

“Sounds like a math subject to me.”

 

“Because it is, Eren.”

 

The brunette pouted and starting to play with the tips of his hair. “Can we skip it?” Armin gasped feigning an expression of shock.

 

“We haven’t even started school yet and you want to skip?” the brunette nodded. He groaned before standing and flopping to his bed like a starfish. He wiggled his arms as if he was making an angel on the snow.

 

“I hate math. Like why do I need to find x and stuff? They already knew the answer so why do they have to ask me that?” Armin chuckled before dumping the brunette’s bag on his chest. He replied with an oomph and held his pastel purple backpack.

 

“That hurts you know.”

 

“You’ll experience worse if we came to our classes late without a valid reason. I heard from the other omegas that Calculus has the nastiest punishment in the school you know. They will make you answer a 500-item test and you can’t go home until you fi-” the brunette was already up and pulling Armin to the door before he was even done.

 

“What are even standing at for? It’s almost 8! We’ll be late for class?” Armin chuckled before letting the brunette pull him. Eren closed the door and they sprinted into the flight of stairs, from fourth first floor. It was fun at first, they were laughing while running down the stairs like a bunch of kids, earning weird looks from the students they passed by. Until he ran out of breath the moment they reached the lounge area reception desk. It was shocking that the brunette still had the energy to sign them out on the log. He was pulled again and the next thing he knew, he was in a shuttle on the way to the school. 

 

* * *

 

 

“E-eren can we slow down-?”

The brunette shake his head before pulling the brunette to the stairs after scanning their I.D’s. Another flight of stairs later, the blonde could hardly breathe, and yet, the brunette looks like he can still run a marathon and win. He didn’t break a sweat, even if he’s wearing a sweater and a jacket over it.

 

“Don’t you feel hot Eren? Whose jacket is that anyway?” Armin was about to reach his sleeves when Eren dodged his arms away on instinct. His eyes were glaring at Armin intensely as if the blonde tried to touch something precious to him. “That’s none of your business.” The blondes mouth agape. He wasn’t offended of the brunette’s words, but shocked? YES. Eren never snapped to him. At least not like this. Eren blinked as if he was waking up from as spell, his brows furrowed in confusion. “I-I’m sorry A-Armin I don’t know what came over me, I-” the blonde smiled before slinging his arms around the brunette’s neck, careful not to make contact too much on the brunettes most prized jacket.

 

“Who would’ve thought that this kitten could bite?” Eren grinned and hissed at him playfully.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Touch me and I’ll bite your hands off.” He said while rolling his eyes. Armin chuckled before pulling the brunette to his room. Sadly, they don’t have any classes coinciding with Mikasa until after lunch. So in the morning, it will just be the both of them. They stopped at a room with the door labeled as Calculus and with the name Petra Ral under it.

Armin opened the sliding door slowly, and ushered Eren in. The moment Eren took a step in, the whole class turned so quiet that he could almost hear them breathing. A pin could drop anytime and everyone will hear it. Eren shied away from their gazes and held Armin’s hand.

 

 

 

_‘Oh my God.’_

 

 

_‘See? I didn’t believe it myself but it was all over the forum.’_

 

 

_‘That’s definitely Squad Leader Levi’s. It has the Wings insignia’_

 

 

 

Eren frowned, hearing a certain name again. When things were turning intensely awkward, a voice spoke from the seated teens.

 

“Guys stop it, you’re scaring the two of them. Come on, Armin and Eren right?” Armin nodded and ushered Eren with him. Eren sat beside the unnamed man with Armin beside him. But the brunette can still feel the stares from every direction, boring holes at him.  They all looked to him until a man’s voice rang from the back seats.

 

“Marco said stop staring, so you do as he says or I’ll bite your eyes off.” Eren looked up and saw a menacing looking man seated a few seats behind them. With that, the entire class stopped staring at him and started talking among themselves. The man, Marco, turned to give the menacing guy a smile. “Thanks Jean.”

 

“Anytime sweetie.” Marco blushed before turning to Eren and Armin again.

 

“Sorry, he might look like an asshole but-”

 

“But he still loves me.” The man butted in again.

 

“Jean!” Marco exclaimed blushing. The man smirked at him and crossed his legs on the table.

 

“Sorry babe. I’ll behave now. Carry on.” Marco rolled his eyes like he’s mad, yet a smile was in his lips.

 

“Sorry about that. He might look like an asshole but Jean’s really nice. He’s my courting pair…like you are with Levi.” Eren’s brows furrowed in confusion.

 

“Levi? Who’s that?” Marco and the entire class gasped like he said something blasphemous.

 

“Y-you don’t know Levi?” Eren titled his head in confusion. Is he going to be one of their Instructors here? A cacophony of whispers started around him again.

 

“A-are you sure? So, the news in the forum that you seduced the Alpha, are just rumors?” Eren blushed at his statement.

 

“How will I seduce someone when I don’t even know him?” Marco looked at Eren like he must’ve bumped his head. He might’ve been at an Omega Ring, but he didn’t know a thing about seducing an Alpha.

 

“But…you smell like him and you’re-” The omega’s statement was cut short when the door suddenly opened, igniting the squeals, majority from the omegas.

 

 

 

_‘Oh my God its Squad Leader Levi~!!!1’_

 

 

_‘Together with Prince Erwin!!!’_

 

 

_‘Look this way Prince~!!’_

 

 

_‘Please be miiine~!’_

 

 _‘What's happening?’_  Eren asked confused. One moment everything was so calm and suddenly all hell broke loose. Are they a famous artist visiting their school? Perhaps a singer? But they looked like students from their school. Two Alphas, judging from their buff statures.

Eren turned to Armin who was completely unaffected of the commotion, his full attention on his phone. As usual, he must be reading a classic novel with the app that Moblit installed for him. Armin said that he needs to catch up on the current Literature Era so he's reading with all the free time he got. He doesn’t want to disturb his friend but compared to him, Armin is more sociable than he is. There’s a chance that he knows them. “Armin do you know them?”

Armin looked up and squinted his eyes. The omega stared at the pair, especially the taller blonde, before shaking his head. “Haven’t seen the raven one...but he looks so familiar.” Armin mumbled pertaining to the blonde. His guts is telling him that this isn’t the first time he saw those golden hair.

 

“Tch. A grand entrance as always. Attention Seekers.” Jean sneered.

 

“Who are they anyway?” Eren asked Jean looked at him in disbelief.

 

“You weren’t joking earlier Ghost Bride?” Eren blushed at the annoying guys remark.

 

"Jean, stop it. Sorry about that Eren. You know that he's all bark." Marco apologized. Eren sighed and decided to not make it a big deal. Marco is a really nice guy. The complete opposite of this horse-like creature. No offense to Marco.

Marco smiled and pointed at the particular pair talking to Petra. Eren followed his fingers until he saw two students who were talking to Petra. Both of them were clearly an Alpha considering their height that stands out even with the mass of people around them, and their body composition.

"I wonder why they aren't early for class as usual, but it seems like they need to be excused for a mission again." Marco remarked smiling at the thickening crowd of students. Even students from the hallways were swarming in, making their group stand back further to the back, but compared to their usual conquests when they are in the cafeteria, this is actually only a few of them.

“Well F.Y.I that Ghost is-" the alpha oomphed when his pair elbowed him in the gut. "I mean Eren. I just wanted to tease our new friend, Eren, for a bit. Ouch babe, that hurt."the blonde complained holding his gut.

 

"It was meant to, Well Eren, that dropped dead-“

 

“hey~!” marco rolled his eyes at him before continuing his interrupted statement.

 

“....hot alpha is none other than his highness, Levi Ackerman himself. A man of very colorful words and ranked first last year as the one omegas who wanted ‘ _spend their heats with_ ’. ” Marco airquoted as he mentioned the Alpha’s name. “That blondie, the one who’s a foot taller than him is Erwin Smith, his best buddy. In contrary to his best friend, Erwin is a very kind and gentle Alpha, which made him the one Omegas wanted to ‘ _Spend the rest of their lives with_ ’. I wonder why they aren't early for class as usual, but it seems like they need to be excused for a mission again." Marco remarked smiling at the thickening crowd of students. Even students from the hallways were swarming in, making their group stand back further to the back, but compared to their usual conquests when they are in the cafeteria, this is actually only a few of them.

The brunette’s eyes widened hearing that name. Where did he hear that again? The name echoed like a broken record player in his head, until he called it out unconsciously.

 

“Levi…?” As if he really heard the omega’s whisper, the Alpha’s eyes turned to him.

 

_Moon Goddess, is that even shade real?_

 

A pair of argentine-almost ice blue eyes met his. His breath hitched as its intense glare did some magic to his already thumping heart. His legs froze as his brain stopped functioning for a moment. He thinks he also stopped breathing for a moment, because he swore. He swore he saw a flicker of glitters of blue in the Alpha's eyes like...like freshly fallen snow? Oh.My.Goddess. SInce when did he became a poet?

The Omega lost count on how long they were staring at each other, like they can see each other’s soul. The moment felt very intimate that it brings soft flutters on his tummy. As much as he tri to look away, he liked the Alpha’s eyes on him. He reveled on his attention until it was interrupted when the blonde alpha beside him tapped his back. The moment he lost sight of his wintry Irises; an involuntary whine slipped from the Omegas lips. He wanted  _his_ attention to  _him_ only.

The Alpha’s eyes immediately snapped back to him as if sensing his distress. The moment felt like an eternity until it was time for the two alphas to go. Something inside him inflated at the thought of the Alpha leaving the room. The omega is confused of the new feelings, but he felt like the Omegas around him. He didn’t want him to leave.

 

 

Days passed and the whispers whenever the omega is around died down too. The atmosphere became lighter and more bearable for them. He even made friends with other omegas and spent lunch times with them whenever Mikasa is not around. Still, something is bothering his mind, he kept seeing a wintry pair of eyes whenever he closes his eyes.

Marco told him that, that ‘Levi’ guy attends the Maria High in the Alpha Curriculum like his boyfriend Jean, but why haven’t he seen him for weeks? Why is he even concerned with that? The omega doesn’t know himself why is he depressing over such things. The jacket he kept on scenting lost its comforting effect on him after the scent faded a few weeks ago. He doesn’t even wear it to the school anymore. Eren sighed while picking on his Baked Mac in disinterest.

 

“So, what club will you join Eren?” Armin asked chomping on his ‘grass’ as Eren calls it.

 

“Huh?”

 

“Mikasa will join the Archery Club. I’m choosing between Literature Club and Newspapers Club, though the Newspaper Club looks more interesting than the Literature Club. what about you Eren?” Armin asked again. The brunette just shrugged and continued to pick on his food. Armin frowned and looked over to Mikasa. Somethings wrong with their friend again. He was happy after his first day of school, more than they have expected from their shy bestfriend. But as the days pass by, he wilted like a flower deprived of sunlight. Mikasa sighed and placed her fork with a steak down.

 

“You’ve been picking on your food for a while. Armin also that you’ve been sleeping for longer periods of time, yet you have these...dark bags under your eyes.” The omega hissed and swatted the hand that were prodding under his eyes. Mikasa didn’t flinch one bit and touched the darkened skin under his eyes. Was he staying up late? As far as Mikasa remembers, Omegas have an early curfew and light out time during school days. Every night at 7PM sharp their dorm leader checks up on omegas to see if someone’s out or haven’t arrived home yet. Any omega’s who can’t make it to the curfew time must have a confirmation text with an identification picture if they are safe.

 

“I’m fine.” The brunette snapped, poking at his meatballs on the plate. Mikasa sighed before retracting her hand. What upsetted Eren?

 

“Are you sure? Have you tried getting a check-up with Hanji?” The omega sighed, looking down. He doesn’t know himself what’s happening to him One moment he felt like snapping at anyone who touches him, and now he feel disgusted at himself for snapping at his worried friend. Mikasa is an ultimate mother hen but he knows she meant well.

 

“Yeah...The past few days was just stressing for me. And I already went to the Infirmary. Hanji said that I’m fine and that I only need an ample amount of rest.” The blonde brought-well forcefully dragged the omega to the Infirmary after he vomited his Dinner last Thursday. He tried to tell his friend that he’s just fine, that maybe his stomach didn’t like salad grasses like Armin did. But another hurl to the toilet bowl, Eren’s next destination is sealed.

 

“Yeah, though I thought it was something serious at first since Dr. Hanji looked so panicked after seeing Eren. She immediately hooked him up on an I.V and took some blood samples.” The blonde added. Dr. Hanji looked really shaken after seeing Eren’s pale state. She spilled a few cups of coffee and broke a few beakers before she was finally able to compose herself. She almost hooked the blonde too if not for a call interrupting her. Hanji looked even more rattled after a call. She  _strictly_ forbids the two of them on going to school tomorrow and asked them to spend the night at the Infirmary. Armin couldn’t agree more in concern with his friend and slept at the bed beside Eren.

 

“I see,” Mikasa replied, still looking unconvinced.

 

“What if you skip the Self-Defense Class today and rest at the Infirmary?” Armin suggested. the brunette disagreed quickly. Defense Class with Instructor Petra Ral were very educational and fun. She thought them blocking and offense techniques against offenders whilst taking advantage of their innate agility. The bodies of omegas are naturally lean and slender which makes their moves faster and more agile.

 

“Nah, I only need a Strawberry Chocolate Milkshake” The brunette said offering a smile.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Anything for you princess.” Eren gave her a cheeky smile which he responded with an eyeroll. The blonde stood up from his seat and quickly paid for the drink and gave it to the brunettes awaiting hands.

 

The brunette moaned in delight when the sweet flavor of the milkshake flooded his buds. He literally fell in love with it after Sasha gave her a free taste of it before adding it to the menu. The Sweet and sour tang of the strawberry blended well with the moderate sweetness of the dark chocolate.

 

They finished up their food and rushed to the locker room to change their clothes. Their Gym clothes comprises of a pair soft and singlet and leg-length shorts. Wearing shoes were out of the picture since mobility is important. Mikasa was frowning all throughout their way to the training ground because the gym uniform  _‘was showing to much skin’._  Eren on the other hand was red as a tomato, always inching his shorts down, while Armin was flushed but walked confidently in his outfit.

 

Petra was already at the training ground with a few students when the trio arrived. Petra greeted them with a knowing smile and a concerned graze to the seemingly unenergetic Eren. She tried to talk to Eren if he wants to st this one out but the brunette just smiled at her and told her he's okay. The instructor had her doubts but allowed the Omega after seeing a determined look in his eyes.

 

“As usual, Let’s start with a warm up. Stretch those legs and arms ladies and gents. We don’t to have nasty sprains right? Now straighten up your spine and lift your arms up. Sixteen Counts...”  The trio lined up at the far back and extended their arms up.

 

“Now reach down up to your toes, make sure it touches it firmly okay? I see you Isabel, your Alpha wouldn’t like a slacker won’t he?” The girl named Isabel blushed and proceeded on touching the tip of her toes. A few cheers and hoots made the pack of omegas turn to the left most side of the training grounds.

 

“Looking good babe, loving the view from here~!” a voice shouted from the left-most side of the training grounds. It seems like the Alphas were having a sparring match. They are grouped into two’s and scattered around the empty field.

 

Marco blushed immediately and stopped stretching his arms. The Alphas beside Jean laughed and bumped their fists to the flirty alpha’s shoulders. Marco rolled his eyes and continued his warm up, yet the brunette eyes never strayed away. His eyes raked through the bodies of the alpha until his eyes zoned on a raven tuff of hair. His breath hitched and blood flooded his cheeks. That’s  _him_ right?

 

The omega stood in awe as the Alpha took down his opponents with ease. His movements were very precise, sharp and leaves no room for counterattack from his opponent. The omega let out a squeak when the alpha’s wintry eyes met his making him look away in surprise before sneaking a look back. The raven smirked at him as he helped his opponent stand back up from the ground. 

 

“Eren! We need to run a few laps around the field!” The omega huffed and looked away from the Alpha. If not for Armin pulling him along, Eren would’ve thought that the Alpha laughed at his direction.

 

A few minutes of running under the sun’s heat, Eren is already regretting on not accepting Armin’s bargain. He could’ve been surrounded with fluffy pillows and just laying around on the bed, but nooooo. He had to be a stubborn kid he is.

 

“How *huff* many laps *huff* have we *huff* finished ‘min?” the brunette asked breathless. He can feel the sweat trickling from every nook and cranny of his body. His legs are already killing him. Armin is running beside him, flushed red and also covered with sweat. Mikasa was on their front running as calmly without breaking a single sweat.

 

“Ehrm...we just finished our first lap Eren.” Armin answered.

 

“WHAT!?” the brunette exclaimed. That lap felt like an eternity already. “How many more?”

 

“Ehrm...four?” the brunette swore his vision turned black for a moment. He’s so close to fainting and just sleep on the scorching ground. He won’t care if he turned into a freaking pancake after he wakes up. “What? We have to run 5 laps around this freakingly large oval?” Armn nodded wryly.

 

“Why is it so manyyyyy?”

 

Marco answered him after catching up with the pair. “We’re lucky to run just 5 laps you know. Alphas run an average lap of 20.” Armin’s eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, and after that, they have to finish the 10 Category obstacle course 5 times. They climb over stuff, jump over stuff, crawl and all that.” Armin eyed the nasty and very long obstacle course a few meters from the training grounds. It consists of a lot of ups and downs, climbing walls and jumping over a lot of hurdles and crawling pits. He winced and turned to the brunette.

 

“Wow.” Marco smiled and wiped the sweat on his forehead with a towel.

 

“An Alpha’s body is made to last more than this Armin. An Alpha on his top form can finish the obstacle course 10x faster than us...Although Instructor Shadis only use that as a punishment if an Alpha misbehaves.”

 

“I hope Petra won’t make us try that 5 times. Right Eren?” the blonde asked looking around. The brunette suddenly disappeared beside him. “Eren?” Worry filled the blonde when he saw Eren lagging far behind them, his legs tripping every now and then.

 

“Eren, you okay?” The brunette’s turned to him, his eyes blinking in a sluggish manner.

 

Eren can hear someone calling his name but it’s like someone tuned up a radio static in his ears. Blacks danced around his eyes as he tried to see the path of the oval. Was that Armin calling him? He didn’t know anymore. Everything is doing the flips and spins around him. He stopped running and held a hand to his temple. He can feel his heart pumping blood to his veins but his lungs were struggling to give him oxygen. He gasped out a breath before his knees buckled under him.

 

The last thing he saw before darkness fully took over was a large form rushing towards his direction.

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST THINGS FIRST:
> 
>  
> 
> A MOMENT OF SILENCE. YES WE NEEDED THAT.
> 
> THEN A THOUSAND ROUND OF GUN SALUTE.
> 
> BUT NO. I STILL DON'T BELIEVE THE.....THAT. I DON'T WANNA SPOIL YOU GUYS, BUT I WANNA TELL YOU. (T^T) I'M IN DENIAL. HEICHOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU
> 
>  
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry guys, this is just a filler. The intense action will be REALLY REALLY on the next. I wasn't able to post this sooner.....due to.......T^T......so yeah. but I'll continue this <3 Until the end of time T^T
> 
>  
> 
> UPDATED VERSION. LOVELOTS EVERY ONE


	8. || EYES ON FIRE ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After 3 weeks of deployment to an emergency, Levi is finally back and on track to his original mission:
> 
> to find a certain teal eyed omega.
> 
> He'll take down everything that will stop him from doing so.
> 
> Literally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Eyes on fire  
> Your spine is ablaze  
> Felling any foe with my gaze  
> And just in time  
> In the right place  
> Steadily emerging with grace "
> 
> || EYES ON FIRE - Blue Foundation ||

 

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:**

* * *

* * *

 

 

“Do I really have to fvcking go?” the raven asked in irritation. He was seated in one of the infirmary chairs, his hands gripping the handles in a bruising force that the beta feared he might as well snap it into pieces. She couldn’t deny the fact that even if she’s quite taller than the alpha, his aura speaks volumes that it makes her avert her eyes from his wintry ones.

 

“Levi you kno-”

 

“You have Erwin” He asked pointing to the Blonde alpha casually reading a magazine with his legs folded like a gentleman. “Why do I have to go?” He snarled at the beta. The beta shifted farther from him. Leaning back to his chair even more as far as he can from the Alpha.

The Alpha is showing sudden bursts of aggression. His scent speaks nothing but wrath. She regarded the raven, who is now phasing back in forth like a restless animal, his fists clenching and unclenching, with a cautious glance. The beta took a shaky sip from her coffee. Looks like it will take everything to convince the Alpha to join the next mission. The Black Wolf Mission.

The Black Wolf Ring is entirely different from their Amaranth Rose Mansion and strictly requires the participation of Alphas only. Black Wolf Ring is an underground illegal fighting ring for Alphas for the sake of entertaining the so-called elites. Usually a bunch of rich bag of dicks, mostly humans, who have too much that they don’t know where to spend it anymore.

Generally, sparring between alphas is allowed, encouraged even more, since it relieves the pent-up dominance and aggression. But fighting rings such as Black Wolf, use illegal drugs like _‘Wolfsbane’_

The Wolfsbane is an extremely strong sedative that poison’s the human side that results to the emergence of the more primitive and feral side of alphas. A dark side that thirsts for the blood of anything they lay their eyes upon. There have been studies that have hypothesized that the only way to cure a feral alpha is the soul bond it shares with its mate, but due to lack of evidences, it wasn’t still proven to be 100% true, yet. Up to now, curing a feral Alpha is next to impossible.

If the beta hadn’t met the raven met the young alpha before this, she is sure that this little munchkin is showing signs of madness. Why is he mad anyways? Just because he needed to go to a mission? Levi never rejected a mission. Not even once. What makes this time different?

“Shitty Glasses, are you even fvcking listening to me?” she looked up from her cup of coffee and met the Alpha’s angry glare. She gulped and racked her mind for an immensely valid excuse.

“T-taking notes?” The Alpha snarled and kicked the trashcan beside the leg of the betas table. The discarded crumbled papers spilled on the floor with a couple cups of instant noodles. The beta’s jaw slacked agape with the Alphas action. Where did the Obsessive Clean freak go? Erwin also stopped skimming the magazines, shocked from his friend’s outburst.

 

“Damn it, can’t they ask another Alpha to lead the mission? What about Mike?”

 

Erwin answered for the beta.“Mike have his hands full on training the newly recruited Alphas from the Night Fury raid. These juniors are a bunch of hormonal… _animals._ The last time I saw them was when they were brought to infirmary after Petra taught them a lesson on the mat for harassing Omegas.”

 

“How about Ymir?” the raven offered.

 

“Well, her family excused her for some business thingy since last week.” The beta mumbled.

 

Fvcking hell. He felt the anger and frustration once again choking him to the point of insanity. He can’t go now. Not when he hasn’t marked _him_ yet. Hell, he hasn’t even thought of a way to approach the omega. He can’t just jump into his life and say

 

_Hey, can you be mine and have my pups?_

 

Fvck, that’s so lame. Such pure creature doesn’t deserve that. He needs hearts and love, after going through all of that. He might not know him yet, but one look from him, the alpha felt like they’ve known each other for more than an eternity. Nothing’s more certain than his intention of courtin the omega.

But the thought of separating from _him_ , not being in the same space with _him_ , brings out the worst side of him. Like chains are slowly shackling his wrists and pulling him into the darkest pits of his mind and unveiling a more _sinister_ side of himself.

How can he leave him in such place where any alpha can snatch him away? Erwin mentioned a bunch of brats recently entering the Academy. Goddess help him, If they touch him, even a strand of his hair, or try to rub their filthy scents into his skin. Mark his words, the alpha will rip them into shreds. Slowly and painfully.

“……..Levi?” the raven snapped into reality realizing that the beta have been calling his name for a while now.

 

“Levi? Are you with us now?” The raven frowned.

 

“What? DO I look like a fvcking ghost to you?” the beta tapped her ball pen on her lips like an idiot.

 

“Well, no. But almost the entire school believes Eren is.”

 

“Now where did that shit came from huh? He’s far from those freaks, he’s an…”

 

“An……?” Even Erwin who was just sitting on the sidelines was actually lending an ear in, watching the ivory skin of the Alpha flush under their expectant eyes.

“…..an Angel…” The raven whispered in between his breaths. The beta grinned and started bouncing excitedly. It seems like their hypothesis was right! One moment the alpha looked like he’s going to kill someone, and now, even the tips of his ears are flushing.

“Come again?” the beta teased.

 

“Ah fvck it, I’m not gonna repeat it again. Now can you please tell me where this ghost thingy originated from really? Erwin told me the gist but he’s an idiot when it comes to gossips.”

 

“Hey!” the blonde complained.

 

“Well, a certain _big bad wolf_ scented a certain unknown *cough* _angel_ *cough* him even knowing it. Guess what happens next?”

 

“Ah shit. Figured it was about that. I was going to make it official and co-“ the beta squealed like a fvcking fangirl that almost made him deaf.

 

“You’re going to court him~? KYAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!”

 

“IF only you would shut the fvck up maybe then I will!?”

 

“KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH~!” The beta squealed squirming like a salted worm on her seat. The raven on the other hand was close to metamorphosizing into a tomato. His best friend was just smiling like a proud papa with a pleased expression. His best friend is definitely grown up.

 

The raven coughed to compose himself, covering up his embarrassment with a mask of his usual frown. “So, is there any way to get away from you and this mission?” the beta scratched her scraggly hair and making the alpha wince after seeing the mess of nest in his hair.

 

“I’m afraid not Munchkin. I already have your late slip and Mission Memorandum at hand.”

 

“Fvck.” he cursed out.

 

“Levi…I know you are very, very, very against in leaving with the current happenings, happening but-”

 

“Will you speak coherently? I don’t speak stupidity.” The alpha barked cutting the beta off.

 

“W-what I’m saying is that, your help is very, very much needed in this Mission. Superior Shadis warned me to check the Alphas that will join the mission for any incoming ruts meticulously. We can’t have a pack of Alphas punching the living daylight out of each other. I promise, after this mission, I’ll ask Shadis to give you guys a break.” Levi exhaled an exasperated breath.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of your little *cough* angel *cough* while you’re away. I’ll ward off any nasty alphas that tries to get close to him.”

 

“You better…” The raven threatened and was out of the door before Erwin can even stand up. The beta sighed in relief, one less red-eyes to deal with. She then turned to the blonde who was already in front of her table, tinkering on the ball pens and her papers.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll also take care of your Cocopuffs.” The blonde turned to him, a smile gracing his lips, yet an icy look filling his crimson eyes.

 

“You know that _we_ don’t like to share right? If something happens, _we_ won’t be responsible for _our_ actions.” The beta gulped and nodded. The blonde saluted at her and followed his best friend out of the door.

 

The beta sighed and spun her chair into circles. A few weeks and they’re already attached? A normal courting pair would’ve taken months to have that depth of attraction. _No wonder they are dubbed as the ‘mate for life’ species._ They really are devoted to their mates.

Thank the Moon Goddess she was able to convince Levi to join the mission. The Lycan Garde will be suspicious on what could’ve caused such skillful Alpha to be decommissioned without prior notice. Hanji have pacified their suspicions with fabricated documents after Levi caught their interest when he seemed unaffected of the other Omega’s pheromones.

She can’t allow Levi to skip a mission with petty excuses like he's sick or something. They'll finally have a reason to check on him, from head to toe, inside and out. They’ll find the _complexity_ of his DNA she had been hiding all this time.  That he have more dominant pair of genes than normal Alphas have. Not even Levi knows about it. The copies of his supposedly Medical Results they give him were the modified files Moblit produces. She herself knows the risks the moment the Lycan Garde founds out the existence of not only one, but three of the ancients in a single place. The fates of these three shall be decided immediately.

As a friend and a senior, she doesn’t want them to get chained like animals and minced into pieces. It’s a good thing that Shadis was being quiet about this too. That baldy might be in denial but he cares for those kids like she did. Shadis once had a son who was like _them_ …he knows how this works before Hanji did.

She only had a few files and info's from the myths about them.  They used to roam the lands freely and protect the creations of the Moon Goddess. They were a remarkable race, until the God of Misery bestowed them a tragic fate. The God of Misery poisoned their minds and created the human race to hunt them to extinction. There were only a handful of them who resisted the madness and heed the Goddess' command to not to resort violence. The war continued for years until the Moon Goddess used every bit of her powers to unite the two races. She gifted them the feeling of 'affection' and 'love', a bond that was able to encompass their difference and hatred towards the other.

She really liked it every time her mother tells her this story before she goes to sleep. It was just a myth, but it became her inspiration made a research about it to pass the time while she wait for her doctoral...until it manifested right before her eyes. An alpha with a pure bloodline from the Ancient Race. She couldn't believe it at first, from young kids like Levi and Erwin? Such innocent kids hosting a very primitive undiluted blood? That day, she took it upon herself on protecting those kids from idiotic freaks like the Lycan Garde who thinks they can control everything, even the Moon Goddess' will.

She reached for her tablet and called her assistant. The time will come that this secret will make or break all of them. One who is completely aware of what he is, one who is new to this and knows small snippets yet stays silent. And the most dangerous, one who knows nothing. The odds are slowly tipping away from their favor.  It seems like they won’t be getting any sleep once again.

 

* * *

 

The hallways were void of students when the pair reached their Lecture Rooms so the classes must’ve started already. It’s a good thing Hanji gave them a late slip or else Petra will give them hell for it. Their Instructor, Petra was an omega but she’s definitely one of the Omegas that Levi look up to, like his mom. Petra can hold her ground on the mat and teaches Omegas efficiently too. She’s also nice and kind-hearted that a lot of guys in the Alpha dorm had a major crush with her.

They passed a few omegas who were waving excitedly at them. He paid no attention though. He already has eyes for a certain ocean-eyed Omega. His official courting will be ‘To be Continued’ once again. It will be annoying but not getting interruptions after this would be great too. He needed all the time to woo _his_ omega…and when that time comes, no one will call him a ghost again. What Idiot came up with that anyway? He’s too warm…like a fvcking sunshine that every time he tries to approach him, all of his wits suddenly gets flushed away. All he could do was stare at him from a far like a creep he is. His heart would beat like a fucking Parade whenever their eyes meet. But he didn’t dare approach the omega. Yup. For the first time in his life, the ever-so-blunt almighty is afrai-no, shy to approach someone. But he’s not just a someone.

 

“How long are we gonna be gone this time?” Erwin tapped his chin.“Two Weeks tops?”

 

“Shit. That’s too long.”

 

“But it will be worth it after.” The blonde retorted winking at the raven. The raven rolled his eyes and pretended to gag.

 

“Eew, fvck stop it. Its disgusting.” The blonde chuckled and stopped to the door of Calculus lecture Room. Erwin motioned him to come closer.

 

“Instructor Petra?”

 

The moment they took a step inside the room, the deafening squeals of the omega flooded them. A crowd of students circled around them and started giving them their versions of ‘pretty eyes’.  The Alpha huffed and followed Erwin on his way to their Instructor.

 

“What brings you here in the middle of my class, late?” Erwin smiled and gave her their Late slip.

 

“Sorry Instructor, we had a few things to discuss with Dr. Hanji.”

 

“Oh, do you have an incoming mission again?”

 

“Yes. Here’s our Mission Memorandum.” The instructor hummed and took the paper. She skimmed it for a few minutes before signing.

 

“An Alpha Ring…seems like Levi is going to beat a lot of alpha brats again hmm?” the instructor stated, teasing the young alpha…who was already having a staring contest with someone. A smiled made its way to the instructor’s face. Seems like the ice king has already melted for someone.

 

“That bad huh?” Petra asked Erwin.

 

“Yeah, he’s in it deep. But this short stack is too shy to approach the pretty one.” Erwin replied smiling.

 

“Should I give them a push?”

 

“What?” the raven asked confused. The two shared a smile and shake their heads.

 

“Nothing…Nothing at all.” the alpha frowned but looked back to the omega again.

 

“He’s so cute...” Petra whispered laughing softly.

 

“I know, you should’ve seen him during lunches. He can’t even eat properly without spilling anything on the table because he’s busy staring at someone.” The instructor’s eyes widened. As far as she knows, the raven was a clean freak...right? “Thanks Instructor, but we need to proceed to the HQ to prepare.” Petra nodded and wished them Good Luck and success. The blonde tapped his friends back and motioned that they have to go already. The alpha gave a lasting look on the omega before going out.

3 weeks...he’ll see him after 3 weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

 

The Black Wolf Mission was once again success. They were able to rescue 20 Alphas excluding the five they lost due to ferality. The mission was smooth and without a fault at first. the Lycan Garde’s back-up team went in first to scan the area whilst their squad followed. They were able to sneak inside quietly, until one of their junior’s throat almost got ripped out by a feral alpha who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. If not for Levi pulling her back and kicking the Alpha in the chest, she would’ve bled to death with the nasty claws it possessed. Levi proceeded on dashing past the Lycan Garde’s backup and finished off the Alpha.

Shadis was mad but he didn’t give hem hell for it. It was an unplanned move but it spared a life from death. What the raven didn’t understand is the response of the Sentinel the Lycan Garde sent to co-supervise the mission. What was his name again? OH. It was Nile fvcking Dok.

_“You don’t have the authority on commencing unplanned actions concerning the mission without our consent!” the raven toed his boots on the floor while the fvcker educated him about protocols on mission. Like hell didn’t know a fvcking thing about that. “Are you even listening to me, brat?” The raven’s look on him was enough to make him back off a few steps. He tried to be calm and just accept this fvckers laments since he’d be able to come back sooner than he had expected...but NO. He had to call him a fvcking brat like he doesn’t know a thing he was doing._

_“With all due and respect Sir, Our Protocol also states that we prioritize the safety of our Members. I only followed what the protocol stated and what any Senior would do for their Junior. Blame it on me for derailing your plans but it’s your idiot soldier’s fault for not noticing a feral alpha attacking. My actions are more valid than your anger, Sir.” The fvcker turned a darker shade of red. A few alphas from his squad were snickering at them. His fists clenched in anger...or was it embarrassment? the raven’s smirk was more than enough to seal his fate._

 

And now, it brings him back to the academy, cleaning the entire GYM for the last time today after a week. The raven nodded, hands on his waists as he admired his masterpiece. The entire court was gleaming that you’ll be able to see your own reflection. Th bleachers were scrubbed back to their original Dark Blue Color. He even fixed the broken and the ones that were creaking or lost a few screws. The equipment for different sports were properly stacked and arranged according to their categories. The entire gym smells like lemons with not even a single speck of dust in sight.

It wasn’t much of a punishment since it satisfied the inner clean freak in him, but delaying his _original plans_ for _another week,_ is beyond infuriating. He even got a report from Hanji that _his_ Eren got sick. He’ll strangle her for that later...and he’ll have a serious talk with that brat. He needs to take care of himself more. Well its not like he will not have someone to do that for him, now that the he’s here.

He sighed before placing the cleaning materials inside the janitor’s closet. He removed the apron and the gloves he wore before dusting his uniform underneath. Well at least he’s done. He looked at his watch. He finished his task before just in time before Combat Class. The raven went outside and locked the gym door behind him. It’s a good thing the training ground was just around the Gym Building.

When he arrived at the area, Erwin and his peers were already there, dressed for class but Shadis was nowhere in sight. Erwin met him halfway and gave him an extra Shirt and pants. “Figured you’d be here in time.” The raven nodded in gratitude and look over the gathering omegas on the other side of the Training Grounds. His eyes searched for the familiar tuft of brunette locks but he was nowhere in sight. The raven frowned. Where is he?

“Change first before searching for your Angel Levi. You can talk to him after class since they also have Defense Class in the training grounds today too.” The raven raised a brow at him. “Since when did you memorized the schedules of the Omegas?” The blonde smiled at him and winked, making him gag on reflex. He proceeded on changing his shirt and Pants into a singlet and a more appropriate pants. When he finally returned to the court. Shadis was already there, announcing something about a sparring match. He grinned in interest. This is going to be fun. He had a lot of pent up stress that he needs to relieve before the moment of _truth._

“I already decided who your partners will be so kindly proceed to your areas. The winners will fight the winner on the mat next to him and so on until there’s only one left. Take note that this is not an actual match. Disabling your opponent’s movement is your aim, not braking any bones.” the alphas agreed in unison and proceeded on their mats.

The raven took down his opponents with ease and precision. He wanted to get over with the class as soon as possible. The hoots and cheers of his classmates distracted him for a minute while he was drinking from his water bottle. Instructor Petra was already in the field and guiding the omegas for stretching. He shook his head on his flirty peers. that’s no way to treat your omega.

“Bro, You ready yet? I’m your next opponent.” Levi turned to Farlan who was grinning at him. Together with Erwin, the three of them joined the academy at the same time. He also grew up with him at the same orphanage with Farlan’s courting mate, his little sister Isabel. Although they are not related by blood, hm and Erwin treated the pair as their younger brother and sister.

“I’ll kick your Ass, brat.” the raven replied. Farlan laughed and held his hands up. “Will you please be gentle? I have a date with Isabel later?” Their sparring started good with Farlan being able to block most of his attacks and counter a few times. But the brat was 10 years early before he can pin levi down. the raven sidestepped and tripped Farlan’s left leg. The young Alpha fell down the ground with a thud.

“Oww.” the younger alpha complained. The raven smirked and reached his hands to help him up.

“Oh please, I went easy on you. Good luck on your date with little sis later.” The young alpha grinned and nodded.

“Looking good babe, loving the view from here~!” He rolled his eyes at the horseface’s direction. It’s a wonder how the omega-Marco, fell n love with this little sht. The raven sighed before looking over the other side of the court again he smirked when he met a familiar pair of ocean eyes. He laughed when saw the omega let out a what seemed like a squeak in surprise before averting his eyes. He shook his head and proceeded on his match. he can't still get over on the color of his eyes. Wast it blue? or green? Fvck it look like a fvcking mix of both, like an ocean. The Moon Goddess must've outdone herself when he gave him his eyecolor. The match continued until it was Levi and....of course the horseface left.

Shadis motioned the both of them to come closer. They settled at the opposite sides of one of the mats at the center. “ I want a clean and fair fight, understood?” The two responded with a nod. “Now, for the final Match, Ackerman and Kirstein. START!”

The two Alpha’s stared at each other, the raven with disinterest and the blonde in a pompous manner. Jean cracked his knuckles and neck. “You’re going down Ackerman.” the raven gave him a blank stare as if saying that _‘Are you done? Can we start?’_. This angered the other Alpha that he dashed to the raven’s direction. He threw a flurry of punches and kicks but the raven was able to block them all with efficiency while maintaining his guard. Jean took advantage of the raven’s stance and planned to corner him and push him off the mat but the raven was too smart for that petty tactic.

Levi, who was getting bored of the fight, suddenly changed his defensive stance into offense by countering a roundhouse kick that made the blonde jump back. He proceeded on attacking the latter with his own blows and kicks to the point that the blonde can barely keep up and block him. His attacks were so precise and left no holes for weakness for the other to counter.

A shout on the other side of the field made the raven stop for a moment. the blonde coconut friend of his _omega_ was calling his name in worry. Did something happen? Worry crept in the Alpha’s veins. “Eyes on your opponent Ackerman.” Jean shouted as he took advantage of the Alpha’s divided attention by throwing a punch. The entire crowd gasped, already concluding that Jean’s blow will hit the raven square on his jaw. But what shocked all of them was when the raven caught his fist with his left arm. His eyes snapped to the blonde and in a fraction of a second, he swung the blonde over his shoulders down to the ground.

“We’re done here _Kirstein._ ” The alpha growled. He was out of the field before Shadis can even announce his victory. Erwin shook his head and crossed jean’s name on his clipboard that Shadis gave him to monitor his peer’s progress. It’s a good thing he sat this sparring match out. He reached a hand to Jean who was still on the ground...confused.

“You okay Jean?” he gave the raven’s friend a confused glance.

“Are Alpha’s eyes supposed to be red? His eyes looked like burning coals...or something.” The blonde alpha laughed patting his back.

“You must’ve hit your head hard Jean, you’re seeing things. Swing by the Infirmary and have Hanji check on you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The raven didn’t know how in the hell did he make it to the other side of the court that fast. The only thing on his mind was the staggering form of the brunette threatening to give out in any moment. Something in him snapped and urged him to go to the brunette’s side.

He cradled the soft form in his arms as the omega’s gathered around him. A familiar blonde coconut pushed through the crowds near him. “EREN!? Excuse he’s my friend I-” The sudden proximity made the Alpha hiss. He released a wall of dominant pheromones around him that made the crowd step back away from him. He needed space, Eren needed space. he caressed his soft cheeks and frowned when noticed the ark bags under his eyes. Hanji told him he was getting better wasn’t he?

“Keep away, stand back everyone! Call the other senior, an Alpha is on Guard!” his head snapped to the familiar voice of instructor Petra.

“Levi? Do you recognize me?” the raven hissed when she took a step closer. The instructor raised her hands to show that she’s not a threat immediately. “I’m not going to hurt Eren, but we need to bring him to the Infirmary. Can you do that for him?” the raven stared at the unconscious omega then back at Petra. Eren needed help. “Levi?” the raven frowned, as if forgetting how to form words.

 

“Y-yeah. I’ll take him.” he lifted Eren’s unconscious form and proceeded to the Infirmary with Instructor Petra tailing behind him. His steps were rushed that the female omega can barely keep up. But he didn’t care at this moment. He needed to find Hanji fast.

 

He reached the Infirmary in record time with a very breathless Petra behind him. Hanji’s eyes widened at is direction and stood up from her chair, postponing her prior engagement with horseface.

 

“Oh My Moon Goddess, what happened to Eren? here, place him on the bed. Jean can you please get me an I.V?” the horse-faced alpha frowned at her.

 

“I’m also a patient here. Look I broke my left arm-” the raven’s glare shut him up in a flash. “...and my right arm is free...so yeah I’ll get it Dr. Hanji.” the raven’s attention went back to his omega again. Worry is slowly drowning hs heart, he can almost hear his heart pounding in his ears. Is Eren okay? What the fvck happended? Why did-

 

A hand on his back made the Alpha’s train of thoughts stop. His eyes turned to Petra’s comforting ones. “Calm down Levi. I think it’s just exhaustion. I’m sorry for not noticing your mate’s condition.” Levi shook his head and sat on the chair beside his omega. He didn’t even bother correcting Petra as he held the omega’s hands into his.

 

The raven was thankful and relaxed a bit when Dr. Hanji didn’t ask him to wait outside as she checked upon the omega. She set-up an I.V on his slender wrist, making the raven wince. Did the needle have to be that big?

 

“Eren’s alright little munchkin. He was just stressed and dehydrated. He just need a plenty of rest and he’ll be healthy again.” the raven nodded absent-mindlessly.

 

“I’ll leave you three here okay? I’ll excuse these two for the rest of the day and I’ll be taking Jean out. Thanks Dr. Hanji.” the alpha tried to complain but the Omega Instructor have already pulled him out of the door. Silence prevailed in the Infirmary. The beta chewed her cheeks as she stared at the soft aura the pair was emitting. She hadn’t seen Levi this _soft_ before. He’s holding Eren’s hands as If it was made of fragile glass. Like any tighter and the omega will shatter. Eren on the hand look so peaceful now. She can visibly see the flush returning on the Omega’s pasty cheeks.

 

“He’s okay Levi. Your separation just took a toll on him. The shock on seeing you after many days just wack-o-crazy his senses.”

 

“He’s...really okay?” Dr. hanji smiled at the vulnerable look on Levi’s eyes.

 

“Yeah...Eren’s fine Levi. Now that you’re here.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAA~! AUTHOR-SAN IS ALIIVEEEEE~!
> 
>  
> 
> *self claps*
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Back to back <3 Update Yay~! Next Chapter will be really fluffy promise.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I'm really really sorry if it's really really late. I was really really sick af after our Thesis Defense Last Thursday and had to rest for a bunch of days and and....finallllllyyyy T^T It's finished. Updates will be regular now (I think?) And now working on my WANGXIAN Fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Lovelots see you when I see you <3
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> THANAKS FOR THE NEW KUDOS, BOOKMARKS AND HITS. I can't cite all your names (sadly) but I love y'all <3


	9. || STAY ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alphas makes his first move leaving the omega a blushing mess. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ANYWAYS LET'S GET IT ON, THE MOST AWAITED PROPER CONVERSATION EVAHHH YAYY~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "All you have to do is stay a minute  
> Just take your time  
> The clock is ticking, so stay  
> All you have to do is wait a second
> 
> Your hands on mine  
> The clock is ticking, so stay
> 
> All you have to do is  
> All you have to do is stay"
> 
> || STAY - Zedd ft. Alessia Cara ||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

* * *

* * *

 

The brunette woke up to a warm feeling on his chest, like all the piled up feeling of exhaustion and stress for the past few weeks suddenly disappeared into thin air. His heart didn’t feel heavy anymore. In fact, it feels fuzzy like his body is floating on cloud nine. Did Dr. Hanji give him some sort of a Happy Drug?

 

The omega turned to his side only to feel a familiar softness of a bed. Wait, why is he on a bed? He cracked an eye open before closing it again due to the sudden glare of sunlight in his eyes. He groaned and covered his eyes with his right arm. Why is it so bright here?

 

“Eren? Are you awake?” the omega froze on his spot. Eren opened his eyes fully and met the familiar white ceilings and walls of the Infirmary. A familiar clump of messy hair and crooked glassed female was staring at him from afar. “Eren...?”

 

“Dr....Hanji?” the beta stood up from her table and walked to his side, beaming a smile at him.

 

“Thank Goodness you’re awake. I almost became a lunch for a certain Big Bad Alpha.” the beta announced with a dramatic hand on her heart like she was so relieved. The omega tilted his head sideways like a cat. _What is Hanji talking about?_

And did she mention lunch? The last time he checked...he already ate lunch with Armin and Mikasa...before going to defense class. They warmed up and ran a few laps...then...then he fainted? The omega gasped in shock. Gods, that was embarrassing! He didn’t even get to finish 2 laps and he already fainted? How long was he out?

 

“Looks like the memories of yesterday came flashing back?” the beta replied while checking the omega’s I.V. The omega blushed 50 shades of red and covered his flaming face in embarrassment. “Oh Gods, Dr. Hanji. Don’t make me remember it please.”

 

Dr. Hanji grinned at him and waved her hands in the air in a discarding manner. “Nah, don’t worry. I’m sure no one laughed since Levi’s the one who brought you here. You should’ve seen his face Eren. He looked like he’s about to s-”

 

“About to what? Shitty glasses?” a new voice snapped from the entrance of the room. The brunette gasped when a familiar pair of wintry eyes met his. _This_ Alpha brought him to the infirmary? This hunk of an alpha casually leaning on the doorframe of the door? A small puff of air in a quiet expression of surprise went past his lips.

 

 

 

_Oh.My.Moon.Goddess_

 

 

Is he dreaming? An Angel must’ve descended to earth to guide him to the afterlife. The omega pinched his arms once, twice and thrice. It hurt a lot. Then it means...he isn’t dreaming? Are eyelashes supposed to be that long? And Moon Goddess, that face. It’s like he was sculpted by the Moon Goddess herself from the finest marble and those wintry eyes, they looked like freshly fallen snowflakes he used to play with when he was young. Even his nose is perfect, it gave him a more aristocratic look. Goddess, this man is way too handsome that it’s bad for his heart. His existence itself is a sin.

 

“L-Levi!” the beta sputtered stepping back in surprise. “N-nothing. I was saying n-nothing.” the alpha raised a brow at him.

 

“Figured so, now will you please extract yourself from Eren? You might infect him with your stupidity.” The beta pouted but stepped back to her table once again, sitting like a dejected child.

 

“I’m not stupid~!”

 

“Yeah, and pigs can fly.” the alpha replied rolling his eyes. The omega almost jumped from the bed when the raven’s eyes met his once again. Goddess, his presence was enough to make his heart jump out of his chest. This is bad...really...really bad for his heart. His eyes zoned in to the brown paper bag the alpha was holding.

 

“You hungry?” Eren’s eyes widened, pointing a hand to himself. Is he...Is he talking to him...? That couldn’t be right?

 

“Yes, I was talking to you brat. There’s no way I’d offer food to this bespectacled beast.” the alpha replied chuckling softly. The beta stared at them in awe until the raven’s earlier statement dawned to her.

 

“Hey~!” The beta complained but the Alpha just ignored her, his attention solely focused to him. Is it wrong to assume that he kind of _liked_ it?

 

“I brought you a late lunch.”

 

“N-no I-I” Eren blushed and was about to deny the Alpha’s offer. He shouldn’t be over familiarizing himself with such enchanting creature. Just when his stomach retaliated, rather loudly. The sounds like a thousand beasts starved for more than a century.

 

“Sweet, I had Sasha make your favorite food, was it Whipped Blueberry and Strawberry Pancakes?” The omega’s mouth watered at the thought of Eating pancakes. The alpha frowned after a fraction of a second. “Is it okay if you eat pancakes for lunch? Maybe I should-” the alpha turned as if he was leaving.

 

“N-No. I can e-eat that. I love p-pancakes.” the alpha knocked his breath away by blessing him with one of his breath-taking smiles once again. “Great. I’m also in the mood to eat pancakes.”

 

The Alpha settled to a seat beside the Omega’s bed, the brunette staring at him with wide eyes all the time. “I ordered six-times the normal serving since I haven’t had my lunch too, and I didn’t know how much you wanted to eat.” The raven asked...rather shy.

 

“I’m okay with anything as it’s not troubling you.” The omega replied smiling back at him. The Alpha nodded and fished the plastic containers out of the brown bag. the Omega’s eyes twinkled in delight when he saw large stacks of his favorite pancakes inside. He started bouncing on the bed unconsciously in excitement.

 

“Woah, easy there tiger, you’ll have your treats soon.” the omega blushed and stopped bouncing on his bed. Good. Way to go on embarrassing yourself Eren. The alpha carefully unfolded the table from his side, over his legs.  He placed three servings of the pancakes on Eren’s plate and the remaining three on his own.

 

The Alpha sliced a portion of the pancake before bringing it to his lips and chewing softly. His tongue stuck out for a few seconds to lick the whip cream that stuck on his lips. “Aren’t you hungry?” The omega snapped back into trance and blinked owlishly to the Alpha. Oh Gods, was he staring at him for far too long? He just looked so good eating pancakes. Is that normal? Goddess, I feel like a creep. I shouldn’t be-

 

A spoon sticking on his face made the omega stare up to the alpha. “Ah~” the raven asked gesturing the omega to open his mouth so he can feed him. Their close proximity made the omega squeak in surprise. He can smell the Alpha...and it is so _divine._ Like fresh honey with a tang of freshly brewed tea...like...like the jacket he always wore. This alpha smelled like _comfort_ and _home._

The omega blushed and opened his mouth on reflex. He chewed the small bite of pancakes slowly. The fruity taste of fresh blueberries and strawberries with the soft sweet taste of whip cream flooded his buds. The omega moaned unconsciously in delight.

 

The Alpha’s eyes snapped back to the omega whose eyes was closed tight in appreciation of the pancakes. God’s it was worth waiting for over thirty minutes just for this delectable view. He isn’t even a fan of pancakes and sweets, but now, the Alpha doesn’t know anymore. The thing he’s sure with, is that he’ll remember this sight every time he eats pancakes.

 

“U-uhm...why are you staring at me? Do I have a whip cream on my f-face?” the omega asked embarrassed. Goddess, is he doing something weird again?

 

“Nah. Does it bother you?” the alpha asked eating a portion of his pancake with the same spoon. The omega blushed harder.

 

“N-No I-”

 

“Should I go-”

 

“N-NO-” the brunette’s eyes widened when he realized he shouted his reply. He coughed and spoke softly this time around. “I-I mean N-no. H-having you beside me f-feels nice.” the alpha’s eyes brightened with his reply. He offered the omega a spoonful of pancakes which the omega shyly ate again.

 

“Really?” the omega chewed on his pancake and nodded shyly. Goddess, why does this feel _weird_ and _normal_ at the same time? Weird because having lunch with him feels normal?

 

“That’s...Good.”

 

“Hnn” the omega replied nodding. A comfortable silence settled between the two. Only the clangs of the spoon and Hanji’s keyboard were the noises. The raven bit his lip when an ample amount of whip cream got stuck on the omega’s chin. He gave it an awkward stare to not embarrass the omega further until his inner clean freak won.

 

“You had an...uhm...whip cream on your chin.” the alpha said pointing at his face. The omega’s brows scrunched up cutely and wiped his chin but on the opposite side. He barely grazed the spot that he should be wiping.

 

“T-there?” the omega asked.

 

“No, the other side.” the alpha replied demonstrating the spot on his own face.

 

the omega wiped the correct side but magically avoided the spot where the cream is. “There?”

 

The alpha chuckled before proceeding to wipe the mess on the omega’s chin himself with his thumb. “No, here.” the omega blushed further when the alpha proceeded on licking the gathered whip cream on his thumb.

 

“T-Thanks?” the omega whispered still blushing

 

“You’re welcome.” the alpha replied winking.

 

The spectacled doctor grinned at them like a maniac, a hand dramatically placed on her chest. The adorableness of Eren knows no bounds, and who would’ve thought that Levi could be this aggressive? And Levi smiling? Moon Goddess, can pigs fly now? Damn, Erwin should’ve seen this. “I know how much you wanted to start eating each other’s fa-”

 

“Shitty Glasses, will shut up for a fvcking moment?” the raven growled out. The brunette turned to him and automatically caressing his hand in a calming manner. It’s like the omega’s natural and instinctive response to the aggression of the Alpha beside him. The raven’s tense shoulders evened out and gave the brunette a reassuring squeeze. “What do you want?”

 

“I just wanted to inform you that classes are about to start.” the beta replied still grinning, “In about 10 minutes.” the raven frowned. Has it been that long? Damn, he wanted to stay longer and talk to Eren.

 

He looked at the omega whose expression suddenly became deflated. If the omega had ears, he’s sure that it would’ve been flat at the back of his head. He wrapped up the containers and kept the remaining portions for Eren to eat later. he popped a few Blueberries to his mouth and bit a strawberry.

 

“To be continued for now Eren okay? I’ll come back later. We’ll talk properly after class regarding our...courting.” He smirked and popped the half-bitten strawberry inside the omega’s agape mouth. The alpha gripped the frame of the door and looked back at the omega who was chewing the strawberry slowly.

 

“Laters, Angel.” with a wink and a sexy grin on his face, the alpha was gone. Leaving a blushing dazed omega and a squealing Beta. Hanji jumped up and down the moment the alpha was out of the door throwing papers in the air.

 

“OH MY GODDESS EREN~! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!” the omega winced and let the beta have her silly celebration. Dr. Hanji sure looked like she’ll explode out of excitement anytime soon. As for him, he feels like he’ll combust anytime with the rate of heat flushing his cheeks. Did that really happen? A drop-dead gorgeous Alpha feeding him? Why would he do that? They even shared a spoon! And he mentioned coming back later...and something about courting...What’s that?

 

“Hanji w-what’s courting?” the beta gasped in shock stopping her jumping party. She walked to the omega and gripped his shoulders albeit softly, but her stare was really serious.

 

“You and me little bean, have a lot of things to discuss.”

 

* * *

 

Forty-five Minutes later, the omega regretted asking Dr Hanji. He should’ve waited for Levi like he said. Dr. Hanji’s explanation was...how should he put it into words...really graphic? without filter?

 

“...and in the end, he’ll stick his **** to your **** .” the beta gestured his right pointing finger and thrusted it inside his looped left pointing finger. “ His *** will swell and-” the omega waved his hand in the air interrupting the beta blushing like a tomato. This is too much, too much for his mind to handle.

 

“Stop stop stop!!!” the omega squealed. The beta huffed and crossed her arms on her chest. The beta decided to invade the bed and sit there like an Indian to explain the _Wonders of Courting and What Comes After That._

 

“I-I only asked what c-courting is...I think what your t-telling me is beyond the basics.” the omega replied covering her face with his two hands. The beta grinned maniacally at him, fanning herself with her clipboard like an old lady.

 

“Oh please. You’ll get there soon enough and you won’t get enough of his ****-” the omega slapped her hands to the beta who kept mumbling under his hand. “Okayyyy~! Thanks Dr. Hanji but we’ll get to that part ourselves!” the beta huffed and pull the omegas soft hands from her mouth. She reached for the baby wipes on the bedside table and wiped the omegas hands. Levi will have his head if he smells even a speck of her DNA on this cute little munchkin.

 

“Yeah, and soon you have to give your reply and respond to the Alpha’s courting with your own.” the beta explained now wiping the omega’s hands with a peach scented hand lotion.

 

“M-my own?” Eren asked confused.

 

“Yeah, you like Levi right?” The beta replied as if she’s asking a question with the most obvious answer.

 

“L-like?” the omega sputtered, “I-I only met him this morning and and-” the omega rambled on for his reply. Does he like the Alpha already? After that short span of time?

 

“and you’re already Lovey Dovey ~~!” the beta squealed like a fangirl again jumping on the bed.

 

“Dr. Hanji~!” the omega whined. The omega sighed before pulling his hands from the beta’s grasp softly. “What did he even like about me anyway? We just met and I’m...I’m just a strange.....and average omega. I’m not pretty or sexy. I don’t even know how this” he explained quoting his words, “mating thing works. What if I do something he’ll hate?” he ended the statement with a dejected sigh. Surely the Alpha wouldn’t want an ignorant omega like him. There’s no helping it, his world revolved in a dark stale cell almost the entirety of his life until now.

Honestly, he liked Levi the moment he saw him. It was like the _Love at First Sight_ thingy his father had with his Mom. It’s like the universe stopped turning with only the both of them in it. But he doesn’t deserve Levi. He doesn’t have any redeeming qualities like Armin’s wits or Mikasa’s combat skills. A good and strong Alpha like him deserved a perfect omega...something like Mikasa or Armin. He needs to face the truth even it would hurt.

 

“There’s nothing you’ll do that will disappoint him, Eren. You’re perfect, you’re pretty, you’re kind and-”

 

“Dr. Hanji~!”

 

“Kidding aside. Levi is not as perfect as he seemed to be. No one’s perfect little bean. He also have his Ups and Downs. He’s a foot shorter than me, he’s grumpy, he looks like he’s mad at the world everyday he’s obsessive compulsive, he’s a clean freak and-” the beta zipped her mouth when she saw Eren’s face turning sour every word that slips from her mouth. “W-what I mean is, Eren you’re not the only one new to this. You’re the first Omega Levi courted ever. Can you imagine him being with someone besides you?” The omega shook his head immediately. He thought about that at first, but then it brought unmistakable ache and pain in his heart. Levi with someone else? He didn’t want that.

 

“Well, you might be unsure on what you should do next at first...but you’re sure about Levi right? Do you want him to be your Alpha?”

 

The brunette asked himself. Did he want that? They only met...but it already felt like an eternity. Like they had known each other before this. There’s nothing more certain than him wanting Levi as his Alpha. Having Levi by his side as he discover the things he wasn’t able to experience. To be the one loves and feel loved too in return. To have that special bond his parents had. He stared at Hanji with conviction and determination burning in his eyes and nodded.

 

“Yes.I want him to be his Alpha if he’ll have me as I am. I’ll work hard to make this work Dr. Hanji. I want to try this courting thingy with Levi.” the omega replied making the beta smile.

 

 “Then that’s more than enough. Love is like a disease Eren, a wonderful disease. You wouldn’t know you caught it until it had already infected your entire system. It won’t go away no matter what medicine you drink.”

The brunette smiled. If Love is indeed disease, then he’s sick as he can be. Sick to gain Levi’s affection.

 

________________

 

“Damn that baldy, making me stay even class is already finished.” the raven grumled washing his hands on the sink.

 

“You should be glad that you only got away with scolding and not suspension since you had valid reason for breaking Jean’s arms.” Erwin replied while casually leaning on one of the comfort room cubicles.

 

“He deserved that, what a cheating bastard. Thinking he’ll be able to beat me? He’s hundred years too early for that.” the raven growled pulling his handkerchief from his pocket. there’s no way he’ll use the Tissue paper here. That’s disgusting. Who knows what kind of germs, bacteria or pathogens are lurking there. Just the thought of it is making the Alpha shiver in disgust.

 

“At least no one’s left single within our family.” the blonde replied, his eyes focused on his mobile phone, smiling like an idiot. The raven frowned in confusion.

 

“Farlan has Isabel...I have Eren...don’t tell me your planning on courting someone too?” the blonde gave him a knowing smirk before locking his phone and placing it inside his pocket.

 

“You’ll see soo. By the way, it’s past 7 already...you said you’ll meet Eren right? It’s almost time for our curfew.” at the mention of the time, the raven looked at his watch.

 

“Sht. I’ll see you at the dorms. I’ll be home real quick.” the blonde saluted at him before he dashed outside the Comfort room. He pumped his legs faster to the direction of the infirmary only to be interrupted by a hulking beta staff. His face was emotionless as he blocked the Alpha’s path.

 

“Visiting hours ae over.” the raven frowned and looked at his watch. he still have 30 minutes left.

 

 “Give me a few minutes, I need to check my mate. He’s expecting me...please.” the beta sighed and assessed the breathless Alpha. he looked like he went through hell and back running to the Infirmary.

 

“Can I have the name of the omega you’ll be visiting?” the raven’s spirit lifted at the beta’s question. Seems like he still has the chance to bid Eren goodnight.

 

“Eren...Eren Yeager. Long Brunette hair, Ocean eyes, Tan skin, peach scent and-” the beta held his hand up in defeat. This alpha wasn’t lying. He can see how his eyes twinkle every time he describe the familiar omega staying in his partner’s office. It seems like this is the _little Munchkin_ Dr. Hanji asked him to let in even though visitation hours are over.

 

“I understood, you have 15 minutes and that’s it. Lights out in 30 minutes.” the raven nodded eagerly and was on his way to the stairs before the beta was finished. The Male beta shook his head on the retreating form of the rushed alpha _‘Kids nowadays’_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­________________________________________

The moment the Alpha reached the room where the omega was staying, only the night lights were open. _Is he sleeping already?_ The Alpha cursed himself mentally and that baldy. He tiptoed close to the omega’s bed to just bid him goodnight until he saw the sulking face the omega have.

 

“Eren?” the brunette stood up so fast pushing the covers off his half-naked state. the raven blushed and turned away. Are hospital gowns supposed to be that good-looking?

 

“L-levi? G-good evening.” the omega squeaked pulling his hospital gown and reaching for the covers to save his modesty. Levi must admit, Eren look both _cute_ and _sexy._ He coughed to cover a chuckle bubbling in his throat before pulling the cover’s over the omega.

 

“T-thanks.” he whispered, tucking a stray strand of his hair. the Raven smiled and sat on the chair beside him like he did when they we’re having lunch.

 

“Good evening. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to come here in time, although I did promise that we’ll talk.” the omega waved his hands in the air “N-no its okay! Hanji already told be the basics and I-I know your busy a-and-” the alpha placed a hand on the omega’s cheeks whilst staring at him tenderly.

 

“We’ll I don’t trust that spectacles on explaining things on you properly but somehow you had the idea right?” the omega nodded and leaning his cheek on the alpha’s touch, reveling on warmth he alpha’s touch brings.

 

 “I-It’s fine. she explained a l-lot of things and I have come into conclusion.” the raven raised a brow at him.

 

“And that is?” the brunette blushed and averted his eyes and started playing ith the hem of the covers like a kid.

 

“I want t continue this...c-courting thingy with L-Levi.” The alpha’s smile almost blinded the omega. He pulled his face closer until their foreheads we’re touching.

 

“I won’t disappoint you Sunshine.”

 

“Y-yeah m-me to. I’ll do my b-best.” the omega murmured. Their noses where almost touching. To avoid the awkward silence, the omega squeaked out his earlier concern and the source of his sulking. “I-I thought you’re not gonna come over...” he whispered.

 

“Yeah, me too. But I wanted to see you tonight...before I go...to sleep?” the alpha whispered back chuckling. Thank the Goddess his eyes were closed or else he’ll see how bright red I am, the omega whispered to himself. The alpha cracked an eyes open giving him a closer look of his wintry eyes.

 

“So, I’ll pick you up tomorrow?” the omega’s brows furrowed.

 

“Tomorrow?”

 

“Yeah, let’s go to school together.”

 

“Is this part of the courting thingy?” the alpha laughed and nodded.

 

“Yeah. It’s part of that. So...tomorrow...7:00?”

 

“Yeah....” the omega agreed. Just the thought of seeing the Alpha again the next day makes his heart race. He’ll have to wake Armin early to help him choose his clothes and tie his hair. A comfortable silence settled between them, their foreheads still touching each other. The alpha has his eyes closed again, with a relaxed expression on his face. The omega can’t still get over the fact that this Alpha is... his.

 

“Levi...the infirmary will close their lights soon.” The omega whispered dejectedly. As much as he wanted Levi to stay, he didn’t want him to get scolded by the Nurse who will soon be making her rounds. She’s a mean lady.

 

“O-oh yeah.” the alpha replied pulling his face far. The omega missed the contact already reaching a hand unconsciously before pulling it back to his chest, his eyes averting the alpha’s watchful gaze.

 

“G-goodnight Levi.”

 

“Goodnight Eren” the raven replied before reaching his outstretched hand moments ago and kissing the back of it, while maintaining and intense eye contact with the omega. He also gave his forehead a small peck before stepping away with a smile on his face. “Bye Eren.” The omega blushed before nodding more than once.

 

The raven waved lazily at him before walking out of his room. The brunette touched the place where the Alpha last kissed him. He can still feel the Alpha’s soft and warm lips on his forehead. He blushed furiously shaking his head. Just when he taught the raven already left, Levi’s head poke into the door once again, making him squeak in surprise.

 

“L-levi!” The alpha chuckled before waving at him again.

 

“Bye Eren. I’ll be dreaming of you tonight.” The brunette blushed harder. Goddess, give me more strength, I can feel my heart giving out any moment.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy an update since I'm so fired up rawrrr.
> 
>  
> 
> As I have promised, the flufffffff~!
> 
> The two munchkins finally met YAYYYYY. and yeah, the summary sucks since I'm really bad at that. 
> 
> No beta, no edit. I die like a Man LMAO. GOOD EVENING EVERYONE. HAVE SOME COOKIES AND CHAMOMILE TEA~!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for the continuous support, kudos, comments and hits Love y'all <3


	10. || RATHER BE ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha picks up his sweet angel for the first time ever~! Hot damn doesn't he look good leaning in that Harley!?!?!? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and what's with Erwin getting all weird and creepy (LOLOLOL > . <)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " As long as we're together, there's no place I'd rather be "
> 
> || RATHER BE - Clean Bandit feat. Jess Glynne ||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

* * *

* * *

 

 

Honestly, after the heart stopping moments and the ravens parting words, the brunette wasn’t able to sleep well. He kept on twisting and turning under the covers. He couldn’t count how many times he pinched his arms to check if he’s dreaming. The pain was real and the pounding in his heart was also real. It really happened. He found his Alpha.

 

It wasn’t until 1AM that he was able to sleep, but even in his dreams, the raven still visited him with his perfect face. By the fifth time he woke up from the raven’s lips coming in contact with him in his dreams, he decided that sleeping is fruitless. He called his roommate, Armin, to hopefully help his heart calm down but in only escalated with all the coconut blonde’s teasing.

 

They talked all night until he came in squealing like a teenager to the Infirmary with a very foul-mood looking Mikasa behind him. She told him that Armin knocked on her door,4:30 AM, so loud that it woke her roommate and a few occupants on the other rooms. She looked even more furious when Armin finally told him their objective for coming so early in the morning.

 

“What about this pink flowy dress? You’d rock this outfit with that sexy legs of yours.” the brunette’s head poked out from the bathroom and checked the dress Armin was holding up. He immediately shook his head, his cheeks flushing, when he saw how deep the cut in the middle is. It’s too revealing for his liking and even if,IF, he had the confidence to wear it, he doesn’t have a proper undergarment for that kind of dress.

 

“What about this?” Armin held a blue sleeveless knee length dress with a cute white bow in the waist on his other hand. It’s so sparkly and full of glitters that the omega thought someone must’ve accidentally spilled a jar of it on the dress. he can’t wear that either.

 

“I’m not going to a party Armin.” The blonde coconut pouted and disappointedly reached for a new paper bag. Those two were just one of the of the many paper bags clothes scattered on the floor that were still unopened. It came first thing in the morning with a very excited Moblit. He told Eren that it was Dr. Hanji’s _‘Congratulatory Gift’_ for his successful first step in courting with the Raven Alpha. His eyes and Armin’s would widen every time they saw the price tags that they stopped checking already. Are clothes supposed to have that many zeroes?

 

Mikasa, who was quiet since the beginning of their Outfit hunt finally spoke. “Why can’t Eren just go to school with a normal Yoga pants and his usual sweaters? Why should we invest a lot of time on his looks? Did the Alpha only like Eren because he’s pretty?” Eren frowned at her.

 

“Levi’s not like that.” The female omega sighed and combed her fingers through her hair, clearly frustrated.

 

“Look Eren, I’ll be honest here. You only met that Levi-guy, we haven’t even met him,yet you’re already going to school with him? What if he’s just taking advantage of you?” Eren went out of the bathroom only in his robes and proceeded on wiping his hair dry with another towel.

 

“Actually, Moblit told me that the three of us met him already...kinda.” with that statement, Armin’s and Mikasa’s eyes turned to him. He sighed and reached for a comb on his bedside. “Levi’s one of the Alpha sent by the school to rescue us with the other Omegas from Blackthorne Rose. He’s a good guy Mikasa.” The two omegas looked shocked. Well he can’t blame them. he was also shocked when he heard about it from Moblit since the three of them we’re unconscious when they arrived in the academy.

 

The ones they have extended their gratitude were only Hanji, Moblit, instructor Petra and Shadis. He can’t help but blush when Dr. Hanji told him that it was Levi who found him. He can’t remember much of it as he was sleeping that time, but the thought of the Alpha saving him from that place, makes his heart soar.

 

“Yeah, and of course. He gave you the Pancakes you loved. What a great guy isn’t he?” the omega responded sarcastically. Eren flushed in embarrassment. He really and genuinely liked the Alpha. Levi bringing him pancakes was just a bonus.

 

Their blonde friend on the other hand looked like he’s solving one of the greatest mysteries. He looked creepy whispering words to himself that not one of them can hear “Then that blonde alpha beside him...” the coconut blonde whispered to himself, as if putting two and two together. Eren frowned at him confused. “You saying something ‘Min?” the blonde looked up to him and shook his head...too fast.

 

“N-no its nothing Eren. I just remembered...something.” Armin looked like he wanted to say something but held back from doing so. Eren wanted to ask him more but the sadly, the clock’s ticking faster than he thought. They only had half an hour before the agreed time.

 

“What do I wear guys? It’s 6:30 already and-” the brunette can’t help but panic. Armin immediately went to his side and placed a comforting on his shoulders. He looked at Armin worriedly. he can’t mess this up. He doesn’t want to disappoint Levi.

 

“We got you princess. I’ll start fixing your hair, while Mikasa here, will search for a suitable outfit for you.” the blonde stated giving their other friend a pointed look. Mikasa rolled her eyes but still stood from her seat and started rummaging through the paper bags. Mikasa might be still slightly against this, but she’ll still help Eren in any way she can. If she can’t convince Eren, then maybe she’ll have a good talk with this alpha and make sure he won’t do anything to make Eren shed a single tear.

 

Armin proceeded on combing the Omega’s long hair and drying it with a towel. The blonde decided on doing a simple French braid on Eren’s hair that ends up curling on the side of his neck. he added a few flower pins on his hair and tied a big rose tie on the end of the braid. He let a few wisps of hair loose to frame the brunette’s face. He pinched the cheeks of the omega to give it a _natural_ flush and applied an ample amount of Lip Balm to his lips. “There.” The blonde announced holding a mirror up for the brunette to see. A soft smile graced his lips when he saw how cute it is.

 

“Thanks Armin.”

 

“You’re welcome. That Alpha of yours should also know to do your hair from now on okay? Next session should be paid already.” the brunette smiled and smacked his shoulders repeatedly. “You nasty coconut~! I’m your friend~!”

 

“Ow! Ow Eren stop it. I’m just kidding okay? But I’m serious on the part that he should know how to braid your hair.” the brunette smiled cheekily at him and nodded. If Levi can’t do it, then he just have to learn it himself. Because that is how relationship works right? You help each other and fill in for the other’s lacking. He will have his own shortcomings but he’s sure Levi will help him all through out

 

After a few moments a few paper bags, the female omega finally stood up. She held up neatly folded clothes to Eren and Armin. “Here. It’s kinda short but you can wear the jacket Armin brought so I think it’s okay.” Eren nodded and received the clothes. He slowly unfolded it and smiled when he saw how pretty it is. Armin squealed beside him nodding like a bubblehead. It was a simple sleeveless lacy dress that reaches up to the omega’s knees. It shows an ample amount of skin yet maintains the wearer’s modesty. It suits Eren to an extreme degree.

 

“Yes! yes! That’s perfect I love it?” the brunette smiled shyly before going inside the bathroom to change his clothes. He wore the dress carefully over his matching white lacy undergarments. And for the finishing touch, he wore the jacket that Armin brought. It was the same jacket that he was comfortable wearing. The comforting scent has long then faded, but he has Levi now. He can just wear this when he feel cold or something.

 

He came out after a few minutes looking rather shy. He reached for the nude flat shoes Armin laid out for him and wore it. He played the tips of his braid and asked his friend’s opinion. “D-do I look okay?”

 

“Okay? You look so pretty, adorable, beautiful. Gah~! Words can’t do you justice Ere-bear.” The brunette flushed even harder. Did it look that good in him? He stared at Mikasa expectantly. “Yeah. You’re so pretty Eren. That basta-” Armin elbowed him and gave her a reprimanding look. She rolled her eyes and smiled genuinely at Eren. “Levi’s lucky to have you Eren.” He beamed at them both. If someone’s lucky, then it would be him. Levi’s nice and so handsome. How could he notice him even with all the pretty omegas around him? Nevertheless, It will be the two of them now.

 

An alarm noise of a chicken clucking startled the three. Eren held a hand on his chest in surprise. “What’s with that annoying alarm Armin?” Mikasa asked annoyed.

 

“Oh, I set up an alarm so we won’t be late going down. It’s already 6:55 Eren.” Eren’s heart started pounding intensely. He can feel the insecurity crawling under his skin once again. Does he really look okay? What if the dress looks weird on him and his friends were just playing nice? What if he trips down? What if-

 

A flick on his forehead stopped the omega’s train of thoughts. he glared at the culprit that was Mikasa. “You’re overthinking again, I can see it. Stop it. If you’re ugly, then I would’ve said it a long time ago, you look pretty Eren. You always do. Forget about those haters and those that whisper behind your backs. Lift your chin up and show them why that Alpha chose you. But if that Alpha makes a wrong move against you, I’ll kick his ass.” The female omega’s words boosted his confidence unexpectedly. As always, Mikasa knows what to say. He gave her a small smile. “Thanks ‘Kasa.”

 

“Now let’s go meet your prince~!” the blonde omega announced excitedly.

 

The moment the trio reached the ground floor, the doors were already blocked by a crowd of betas and omegas alike. All of them we’re screaming and waving at the glass doors like a bunch of fangirls. The three looked at each other in confusion. “What’s happening?” Eren asked the omega on reception duty while signing out the three of them. The female just shrugged and continued watching the drama playing on her computer. He turned to the crowd of people whose voices were drowning each other’s out.

 

 

 

_“Oh my God, It’s Squad leader Levi”_

_“Why is he here?”_

_“Maybe he’s waiting for me?”_

_“Shut up he’s mine!”_

_“No! He’s mine!”_

They we’re so loud that Eren couldn’t even hear them coherently. The three pushed through the sea of people to hopefully get out as fast as they can. It was already a few minutes past Seven. Levi could already be at the front waiting for him, but the crowd of people were so aggressive that Eren got separated from his friends. The omega got pushed around until he reached the doors. He was stumbled a few steps forward before he was out of the building. Luckily, he was able to gain his footing before he can fall flat on the ground.

 

The omega huffed before fixing the strap of his bas and dusted his clothes. Gods, what are they sticking at the doors for?

 

“Hey!” a sexy familiar voice called from afar. He looked up and what he saw made his heart hit crescendo. There stood, was Adonis himself. Leaning casually on the motorcycle waving a bunch of peonies lazily at the omega’s direction. The people behind him squealed loudly and fought over the credit on who the Alpha waved at.

 

The omega looked behind and beside him before pointing at himself, confused. Is he talking to him?

 

The alpha chuckled and nodded motioning him closer. “Yeah you brat.” The omega blushed took a few steps closer to the Alpha until he was only a meter away from him. Seeing him on the actual sense after dreaming a few times about the Alpha and him kissing...is really awkward. He can’t help but avoid the alpha’s eyes.

 

“Closer.” the alpha ordered softly. The omega took a few steps but still a few feet apart from the Alpha. He can feel his heart pounding and soft flutters on his tummy as he come close to the alpha.

 

“Eren, closer.” The omega blushed but complied to the Alpha’s request. The Alpha, still not appeased even they are only a foot apart, pushed himself of his Harley and walked closer to the omega. He boldly wrapped an arm around the Omega’s waist and pulled him close. They were so close together that the omega kept his head down or else he’ll have a perfect view of the Alpha’s handsome face.

 

“Good Morning Ocean Eyes.” the alpha whispered to his ears softly making him shiver involuntarily. He tried to step back but the Alpha’s arm prevented him from doing so.

 

“G-good Morning to you too, L-levi.” the omega whispered breathless. The alpha’s scent was so intoxicating so early in the morning. The Alpha smirked and gave him the bouquet of peonies. The omega’s eyes widened in surprise and looked up to the alpha.

 

“T-these are for me?” the alpha laughed and nodded.

 

“Of course, it’s yours who else would I give it to? Don’t tell me you have that spectacled beast in your mind.” he joked making the omega laugh. The alpha’s breath was knocked off of his chest for a fraction of a second. Hearing the omega’s laugh were like hearing an Angel play a lyre, or the soft tinkle of the chimes on the wind. Goddess, he’ll do everything in his power just to hear that every single day of his life.

 

Eren shook his head shyly realizing the alpha had been staring at him for a while now. “Dr. Hanji’s really nice. In fact, she’s the one who gave me this dress.” The alpha looked at the omega’s outfit in appreciation. Eren looks so cute and pretty at the same time. The white dress emphasizes Eren’s Innocent aura that he thought the moon Goddess sent him an Angel. Seeing him also wearing his jacket over it sated his inner alpha bigtime.

 

“I see, you still have my jacket.”

 

the omega frowned at him. “Your jacket?” Eren asked confused. Is he pertaining to the jacket dr. Hanji gave him?

 

“Yeah mine. That’s a customized jacket I usually wore during Sports Fest. I wonder if you still have it since you haven’t worn it for a while until now.”  The alpha explained. He thought Eren threw it already or the four-eyed beast took it from him. It’s a good thing he still has it, although the Alpha had a few spares of his own.

 

“ _This_ jacket is yours? You’re the big bad alpha Dr. Hanji was talking about?” Eren enunciated slowly. The raven looked confused for a moment before rolling his eyes. He’ll strangle that four eyes later. How dare she, call him silly names like that?

 

“Yeah. I even have my name sewn inside the hem of the left sleeve.” Eren made an effort to check. Oh....Oh....... _OH._ The Alpha’s right. An intricately sewn _‘Levi’_ in cursive was on the hem of the sleeves. How in Moon Goddess did he not see that?

 

The omega gasped placing a hand on his agape mouth. Now he knows why. Why he liked the smell. Why it comforted him and why it smelt like _home._ It smells like _Levi_. This must’ve been the Moon Goddess will. They are most likely to meet either way, aren’t they?

 

The alpha smiled on the adorable expression of wonder on the omegas face. Suddenly as if snapping on trance, the brunette made a move to remove the jacket. He folded it neatly and offered it to the alpha. “H-here. You must’ve wanted it back for a long time now. Sorry for not giving back it to you.” the raven pushed the jacket back to the omega.

 

“Nah, I like it better when you’re wearing it. So that everyone knows you’re _mine_ now.” the omega blushed at his statement, hugging the jacket close to his chest. “O-okay.”

 

“So shall we?” the alpha asked motioning his thumb on his motorcycle. The omega gulped shakily. What kind of mode of transportation is this? Where are the seats and handles? Why are the wheels only two? How will Levi drive this... _car?_

 

“You haven’t ridden a Motorbike before?” the omega shook his head embarrassed. SO that’s how you call it, a _motorbike._  the Alpha ruffled his hair softly. “That’s what I’m here for. Come here, I’ll teach you.” the omega nodded and followed the Alpha as he ushered him. He pulled the omega close to him and placed the helmet on his head.

 

“W-what’s this Levi?” the omega asked panicking. It feels constricting and tight around his head. What kind of hat is this?

 

“Its purpose is to protect your head Sunshine, though It’s only for safety reasons since I’m one of the best MC rider in town” the alpha replied winking. The Alpha proceeded on spreading the jacket and wrapping it around the Omega’s waist. He really liked the omega’s outfit but it was showing too much skin. He’ll have to ask Hanji that he and Eren will be the one to buy his clothes next. They can make a few trips in the human town to buy Eren clothes. He tied the jacket carefully before pulling him closer to his Harley.

 

Levi rode on first before instructing Eren. “Hold on to my shoulders and step your left foot here” The omega followed the Alpha diligently and was able to raise his feet off the ground. Is he supposed to ride like this? Seeing the omega’s confusion, the raven continued his instructions with a smile. “Next, swing your legs over and sit down.” After a few tries due to the motorcycles size the omega succeeded on sitting down.

 

“Ready?” the omega nodded and held on the hem of the Alpha’s shirt. The raven chuckled and reached for his hands, wrapping it around his waist securely. “You’ll fall if you held on cutely like that and we can’t have that happening. Hold on tight okay?” The omega Hummed and nodded. He can’t trust his voice on speaking because it might crack midway due to embarrassment. He can feel the Alpha’s built muscle and warmth even with the shirt preventing him from doing so.

 

His hug on the alpha’s midriff tightened when the raven revved up the engine. It sounded like a cat purring, _intensely._ “Hold onto me okay?” the omega squeezed his waist softly and placed his head on the alpha’s back securely. The raven smirked and wore his helmet. Oh, how he loved his Harley.

 

The crowd stood agape in silence as the scene unfolded before them. A few omegas dramatically fell down the floor and started sobbing. The few beta staffs shook their heads and went back to work with a few looks of sadness in their eyes. It’s a shame the rumors were actually true. Levi Ackerman is officially off the market.

 

“I...I can’t believe it...Squad Leader Levi’s taken.” a male omega whispered holding a hand to his broken heart.

 

“Jusht when I thoufght I’d confesh to him on my bifthday, thish shucksh bigtime.” a female omega added and continued brushing her teeth. Most of them ran down the stairs after their fellow omega that _The Ackerman_ was outside the Infirmary. It’s heartbreaking losing such fine alpha like him, but at least they still have Erwin...right?

 

The two best friends who were left behind by the brunette were smiling proudly on the sidelines. Though Mikasa doesn’t look as impressed as the beaming blonde coconut, but she’s satisfied that the rumors about Eren will _officially_ die today.

 

“The Ghost Bride is finally at peace now.” Armin said smiling.

 

* * *

 

The ride to the the school with Levi were one of the the best 10 minutes in Eren’s life. He was scared at first that they might fall or something but having Levi with him on his first Motorcycle ride made everything 10x better. He liked the wind on his hair, Levi’s scent, Levi’s heartbeat, Levi’s warmth, the way Levi’s ab-

 

“...and I’ll have Earl grey tea. what drinks will you have Eren?” Eren blinked and focused on the Alpha who was now in front of the counter, on the process of taking their breakfast. Eren usually only eat sandwiches for breakfast, but with Levi with him now, things like this will change. But in a good way. The alpha didn’t like that the brunette only had that small sandwich for breakfast. He can’t forget how serious Levi is when he said _“Breakfast is the most important meal of the day brat.”_ while carrying his pastel purple bag.

 

“I’ll have h-hot choco.”

 

“Awww~! Eren you’re so cute~!!!” Sasha exclaimed looking at them fondly. Eren blushed and took a step closer to Levi to hide from the Alpha’s teasing gaze.

 

“Sasha, our order.” the raven reprimanded. The cheerful alpha saluted with a grin and proceeded on fixing their orders. She disappeared on a hallway before coming back with a fresh batch of fluffy pancakes. She stacked them neatly and whipped the top, popped a few fresh blueberries and strawberries before drizzling it with blueberry and strawberry syrup.

 

“6 Servings of Whipped Blueberry and Strawberry, one Hot Choco with Marshies and one Earl Grey Tea~!” Sasha announced placing the tray on the counter. He stared at their order then to her Squad Leader.

 

“Squad Leader, I thought you hated sweets? I haven’t seen you eat pancakes since I became a cook here last year. Are you sure you’re gonna order only this?” she asked confused. The raven smirked and picked up their tray.

 

“Well I realized I like pancakes...especially the Whip cream.” the brunette flushed red before following the alpha to their seats. Sasha on the other hand, was left with a confused look on her face.

 

The breakfast was quiet and less messy with Eren being intensely cautious for any whip cream sticking anywhere in his face and the raven eating his breakfast and favorite brew of tea with an amused glance to the omega.

 

“Eren.” the alpha called, a coy smile on his face.

 

“Hmm?” The brunette hummed looking up from his focused eating. The raven grinned and swiped a patch of whip cream on the tip of the Omega’s nose.

 

“H-hey~! Just when I was trying so hard on not making a mess!” Eren exclaimed pouting.

 

“My bad, your nose was so red that I thought they were strawberries.” The omega crossed his arms. “Wipe it off Levi.” Levi grinned before standing off from his seat...and licking the whip cream on the tip of his nose.

 

“Hmm...sweet.” The omega looked up to him, red as a tomato. “What? You’re trying not to make a mess, right?” the alpha commented lazily. The omegas mouth opened and closed like a fish of out of water.

 

“You done eating sunshine? Let’s get to class.”

 

The pair still had 15 minutes to spare before the classes started and arrived to their first class earlier than expected. The entire room went silent when the raven entered with a pastel purple bag on his shoulders and a very timid Eren behind him. Some tried to whisper some sht but one icy stare from the Alpha’s wintry eyes was enough to shut them up. The raven pulled the omega’s hand and walked him to his seat without giving a damn on the slacked jaws and surprised stares towards them.

 

“Eren~!” a particular blonde waved at the pair’s direction. The brunette waved back shyly at him. The raven alpha placed his bag beside the blonde and assisted the omega on sitting down.

 

“Meet me before lunch okay?” the brunette nodded making the alpha smile. he placed a chaste kiss on his forehead before navigating his way to his seat beside his best friend. The omega just blushed and tuck a strand of his hair to his ears. Armin elbowed him on his side, a split-eating grin on his face.

 

Erwin stared at him and fake gagged. “Shut up shitty brows. At least I have some romance in my blood. What about you huh?” The blonde alpha grinned spinning his phone on his hand, his eyes focused on a certain omega.

 

“Soon Levi, Soon.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again yay~! I'm really sorry for not posting this yesterday. Our internet is acting up again Good Lord~!
> 
> <(T^T)>
> 
> Anyways~! Here it is, a hot hot hot serving of flufffff~! A little warning though; the three chapter that I will post (Today hopefully) happened the SAME day, meaning no going home or sleeping or other stuff. How on earth did that happen, well ask the movies who have an entire night until the ending (LOL). and besides I'm limiting my chpaters to minimum of 3000 and maximum of 4K to 5K words. Anywayysssss. The three chapters will happen at the same moment, then the special chapter for Eren's birthday Yay~!
> 
>  
> 
> ANOTHER THING: Happy 200(+) Kudos everyone~!
> 
> thanks for your continuous support, kudos, comments and hits. Really, you guys are making me blush and my heart happy <3 
> 
> Love y'all. See you when I see you <3


	11. || I THINK I'M IN LOVE ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair's first official lunch together with the entire squad~!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> and what is this? Some ArWin Lovey Dovey moments???????/

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " My heart's pacing  
> I'm confused I'm dazing  
> I saw something I never seen in you it's got me shaking  
> I must be hallucinating  
> I hear it happens, I'm just saying  
> Babe I'm just saying  
> Someone give me some paper  
> Someone give me some crayons  
> I'm feeling like a child  
> I need something to play on  
> I'm trying hard to trust you  
> When you say give me your hand  
> Baby I'm falling  
> I hope you catch me when I land "
> 
> || I Think I'm in Love Again - Kat Dahlia ||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

* * *

* * *

 

 

The Class with Petra ended in a blur with a few Omegas giving Eren the stinky eye. He can feel their intense glares boring holes at the back of his head, the entire time. His only comfort were  encouraging words of Armin

 

 _“They’re just jealous of you Eren, you’re prettier and hotter than them.”_ He knows that Armin’s exaggerating but it eases his worries. He needed that. But the best was Levi’s smile at him. One smile and Eren knew he can bear anything, even the nastiest glares. The alpha offered to walk him to his next class which was Literature, opposite to the Alpha’s next class which is, History. He kindly denied the Alpha’s offer. He didn’t want Levi to be late for his own class.

 

The omega huffed and fixed the books inside his locker. Two more classes to go and he will be able to enjoy lunch with Levi. What should he eat for today? Sasha mentioned something about their Special Menu, Spicy Curry, when they met at Literature Class. He haven’t eaten something spicy before, but seeing Sasha’s expectant eyes, he’ll gladly thread unto the unknown territory.

 

The omega let out a surprised squeak when the raven came face to face with him when he closed his locker door. He swore his heart almost jumped out of his chest. “L-levi!” the alpha flashed him a heart-stopping lazy smile before casually leaning on the lockers like a boy next door he is. Eren must admit, leather jacket and Levi looked _so good_ together.

 

“Hey Angel.” The omega blushed and hugged his books closer to his chest.

 

“H-hi Levi…Why are you here? Don’t you have History Class with Instructor Nile next?” the alpha faked a gasp, acting in surprise. “My, My what a devoted mate. You memorized my schedule?” the omega shook his head avoiding the Alpha’s teasing gaze. “Y-you also know mine, I just w-wanted to return the f-favor.” The raven tilted his chin up, his winter eyes serious.

 

“It’s not a favor Sunshine, I wanted to remember your schedule, so I’ll know where to find you whenever I miss you. Just like now…” the omega gasped and avoided the alpha’s intensifying stare.

 

“I-I missed you too…but we’ll see each other later right? We have the s-same subject before lunch.” the omega replied. He also missed the alpha and he is looking forward on seeing him every time, but Levi…is so intense. His heartbeat can barely keep up.

 

“Yeah, Chemistry with four-eyed Hanji. But I hate History with Nile.  His voice is really annoying. Can’t I just skip it and sit in with your  Literature Class? I’m a huge fan of Edgar Allan Poe…” The raven trailed, giving the omega his own version of Puppy look. Eren almost gave in…. _almost_. Like how he can resist such adorableness? If Levi had ears, he’s sure it would’ve been flat at the back of his head now. But he can’t do that, Levi needs to attend his class properly. He needs to resist the alpha’s oozing charisma and charm for the sake of his education. Eren shook his head and booped the Alpha’s nose.

 

“No can do Alpha. Finish your History Class with Instructor Nile then we’ll see each other at Chemistry.”  The raven pouted but kicked himself off the locker. He slung a lazy arm around the omega’s shoulder, placing half of his weight to the omega. “Ugh, I hate history. Why should I study something that’s already happened. It’s not like I can do something to change it.” He whined making the omega giggle. The students around them were giving them wide eyed looks but the alpha couldn’t care less. His highness Levi…whining like a kid? What a _historical_ sight to see. Eren kinda felt _proud_ that the alpha only acts this way in his presence.

 

“Still, you need Instructor Nile’s mark to pass Second Year.” The alpha sulked and stared at the omega pleadingly. Eren raised his brow at him. The pair stared at each other until the first bell rang. They only have 15 minutes before their break ends but the Alpha has yet to retract his stare.

 

The ring of the second bell was the pair’s final cue. The raven grumbled but released the omega. “I’ll be thinking of you the entire class sunshine, _A plus tard_ Eren.” The alpha gave his forehead a chaste kiss before disappearing into the  hallways. The brunette stood there frozen, due to his regular dose of forehead kiss and that, _that sexy accent._ Goddess, how can a simple word that he didn’t even know the meaning sound so _sexy ?_ The omega stood in daze until Armin came back from the comfort room.

 

“Hey Eren! We need to go to Literature class now~!” when the omega didn’t respond how many time he call his name, the blonde huffed and poke the brunette’s ticklish side.

 

“A-armin! What in Moon Goddess!?” the brunette complained.

 

“We’re going to be late, move your sexy butt! What are you standing here for anyways?” the omega blinked owlishly before blushing 50 shades of red.

 

“Nothing…just a big cute wolf passing by.” He replied before he can even comprehend what he said.

 

“Huh?” the blonde asked confused.

 

“N-no nothing let’s got to our next class.” The blonde omega hummed and followed the rushing blonde. A cute Alpha huh.

 

 

Literature class wasn’t even hard if you have a bookworm friend like Armin. If Eren didn’t understand something, Armin always explained it to him. Analyzing poems and writing essays had never been this easy. Eren can even say that he also liked Edgar Allan Poe’s poems. His poems were _aesthetically dark_ and _strange_ yet _beautiful._ The omega liked how he played with his words and how his short story ends. He can’t blame his alpha for liking the author.

 

Their class stopped amidst their literature analysis of Edgar Allan Poe’s Annabele Lee. The author’s expression of love towards the young woman was so intense that it made even the angels envious. Sadly, the bell rang. The two omega’s fixed their things and proceeded to the laboratory room.

 

Levi and a familiar blonde alpha was already waiting at the doors for him. A smile almost immediately graced the brunette’s lips when their eyes met.

 

“Hey Angel.” The raven greeted meeting him halfway and took his purple bag from his hands.

 

“Hey.” He replied smiling. The raven smiled at him as he tucked stray strands of hairs into the omega’s ears. The wait was really worth it. He really hated class with that bastard Nile. The annoying man kept on trying to caught him of guard if he was listening or not. Unfortunately for him, Levi mastered the art of history like the back of his hand. He liked reading books while drinking tea Sadly, he needed the credits for his subject.

 

“So you must be Eren, the _angel_ who had this short stack wrapped around his little pinkie finger?” the blonde alpha spoke from the Alpha’s back. He immediately step back, intimidated by the Alpha’s height. Levi is a good foot taller than him, but this man must be two feet taller than him. His brows were so thick…like an animal’s hide.

 

“H-hi…” he shyly replied clutching the hem of his alpha’s shirt, “I-I’m Eren…and this is A-armin my friend.” He whispered pointing at the blonde coconut behind him. Armin waved at them from afar seeing his friend pointing at his direction.

 

“I see, _Armin_ and Eren. I’m Erwin, Levi’s _kinder_ and _nicest_ friend. Levi and I grew up together in the same orphanage before we came here. Takes for accepting him even though he’s one grumpy smurf.” He replied ruffling the raven’s hair. The raven swatted him with his right hand while his left was wrapped around the omega’s waist lightly.

 

“Get off me you bushy browed creature!” the blonde laughed and ruffled the raven’s hair more. The brunette was finally able to smile sensing the light atmosphere between the two. The way they interact could pass them as blood brothers. He heard the taller alpha mention something about Levi growing up in an orphanage? So his….the omega shook his thoughts immediately. Levi will tell him those things when he’s ready. The same goes for him also. He’ll tell Levi the happiest moments of his childhood when he’s still together with his parents.

 

“Anyways, welcome to the Family. Looking forward in you taming this _wild_ brother of mine.” The omega giggled and nodded in agreement. He might be humongous in height, he’s really nice. He have this light and calm aura that eases Eren’s worries.

 

“It’s time, we should all go inside.” Armin announced looking at his wrist watch. Erwin looked at him momentarily before flashing him a smile. He gestured at the glass door and motioned the group in. “Shall we?”

 

The brunette stood agape when he saw the blonde flush fluster under the giant alpha’s presence. He gave Levi a questioning look in which he returned with a confused look of his own. The group finally entered the room and splitted into pairs, Levi and Eren obviously together, Armin and Erwin, since the tables were arranged in pairs. The Alpha laid the omega’s bag beside his and proceeded on holding his hand.

 

“L-levi we’re in class.” The alpha gave him a shocked look like the omega insulted him. “What? I can’t even hold your hand? I endured History Class with Nile, don’t I deserve a reward?” the alpha’s expression was as if Eren kicked a puppy in front of him. I mean, he would never do that, but Levi’s expression looked so…sad. Exaggeratedly sad.

 

The omega giggled and patted his head like a dog. “Good Boy…” he Alpha smiled at him cheekily.

 

“I’m not a dog Angel, how about some Kiss?” the omega blushed and averted the Alpha’s gaze. They’re going to kiss already? He hasn’t prepared his heart for this yet. What if his lips are dry? Cracked even? What if his breath smells? I mean, he already saw his parent’s kiss, but that was a long time ago. Moon Goddess He doesn’t even know how to kiss. How do you kiss the person that you like?

 

“GOOD MORNING CLASS A GOOD DAY TO START SOME EXPERIMENTS RIGHT? RIGHT?” A voice shrieked from the glass door. There stood was the bespectacled beast that the raven would very much like to strangle for interrupting their intimate moment. The brunette on the other hand breathed a relieved sigh. He can still study on how to do _that_ or ask Armin about it.

 

The other alphas and omegas in the room greeted him with the same enthusiasm minus the raven who’s glaring at the spectacled beta. If looks could kill, they may as well be having the beta’s wake right now. The beta gulped and walked to her table whilst avoiding the Alpha’s death glare. What in Moon Goddess did she do to deserve such divine punishment?

 

“S-so uhm, Can anyone tell me what Entropy is?”

 

 

Their class ended with the raven still sulking and with Hanji breaking 4 beakers. How could she not be, the raven was trying to kill him with his glare. It’s a good thing they we’re able to finish their lesson without any violence though. The group went to the cafeteria silently until the two Alpha’s volunteered to get their food.

 

“What do you want to have for Lunch Angel?” the raven asked. The omega hummed and tapped his chin adorably making the alpha grit his teeth. Moon Goddess, even in small moments like this, Eren can still manage to be cute without him knowing it. That ‘s what makes it better.

 

“Sasha mentioned something about the Special for today, _‘Spicy Curry’_ was it?” the alpha smirked at him “Are you sure you’d like to try Sasha’s _Spicy Curry?_ ” the brunette looked at him confused. “Why?”

 

“Nah, but you’re not going to eat it all okay? Just a small serving and I’ll finish the rest. Cola sounds good?” the brunette was so confused but nodded nonetheless. Erwin turned to ask the brunette’s friends who also shared the table with them.

 

“How about you guys?” Armin looked surprised for a moment before stuttering out his reply, blushing. “I-I can get it on my ow-” the blonde waved his hand dismissively.

 

“Nah, what kind of man am I if I’ll allow such pretty omega to wait with the line as long as that?” the alpha was right, the line was indeed long. The omega cringed before blubbering his order. “If it’s not troubling you, I’d like to have Caesar S-salad and S-strawberry Milkshake. How about y-you Mikasa?” the female omega who was clearly displeased of the situation, rolled her eyes but stated her order afterwards. “Beef Steak and Water. Thanks.”

 

The golden alpha grinned at them and repeated their orders “Ides of March and Spartan meal coming right up!” the raven rolled his eyes and pulled the corny golden alpha towards the line. Why in Moon Goddess is Erwin making jokes like that today?

 

The brunette just giggled and tuck his hair shyly. “They’re really nice aren’t they?” The coconut blonde nodded his head wordlessly.

 

“Of course, everyone who gives you food is nice Eren. What would I expect?” the female omega commented sarcastically with a roll of her eyes.

 

“H-hey~! It’s not like that!” the brunette argued.

 

“Sure, whatever floats in your boat Eren.” Mikasa retorted.

 

“Guys stop it. Mikasa, they’re really being nice to us. Will you stop giving them a cold shoulder?” Mikasa gave her a blank stare. “You like the Golden Alpha…the bushy browed one.” She stated plainly after a few minutes. It was as if the statement was final and cannot be argued further.

 

“W-what!? N-no! They-We-I mean!” the coconut blonde spluttered blushing before finally shutting himself up. “I-I just met him…..h-how can I like someone that  fast?”

 

Mikasa just rolled her eyes at him. “I don’t know, maybe you can ask Eren.”

 

The brunette quickly protested. “Hey! Why am I included in this fight?”

 

“Oh, Is this a fight?” Mikasa replied nonchalantly. The female omega was acting like she’s all stating facts rather than arguing with her fellow omega best friends.

 

“M-mikasa stop it.” The coconut blonde pleaded.

 

“Tell that to me when you’re no longer red as a tomato.” Mikasa stated finally. The brunette just hummed and stared at his friends. There’s an evident blush staining his friends cheeks. Erwin huh?

 

The three omegas waited for a few minutes before the 2 alphas came back balancing five trays in their very capable hands. Eren rushed up to help Levi and took the tray of steaming curry on his left hand and sat beside him on the left side. Armin also took the tray the golden alpha had been balancing in between the two trays he’s holding on both of his hands. Erwin smiled at him in gratitude before taking the seat down beside the coconut omega on the other side of the table.

 

“So how did the Literature Class go? Did you manage to stay awake Eren?” the raven joked dipping his croissant to his tea. The omega swatted his shoulder immediately in embarrassment. “Of course I did! Besides we talked about Edgar Allan Poe. You said you liked him so I listened well…his literary works were indeed amazing.” The alpha smirked at him.

 

“So I’ve said right?” The brunette smiled at him and stirred his steaming stew to make it warm enough to eat. “Yeah, Mr. Right.” The brunette retorted sarcastically making the alpha spit some of his tea. He coughed a few times while the omega tapped his back.

 

“You okay Levi?” he asked worriedly, still patting the alpha’s back. He offered him his cola which the alpha declined. He sipped his tea and breathed deeply.

 

“Y-yeah Angel. I’m perfectly fine….I just didn’t see that coming…” the raven replied murmuring his last words. Who would’ve thought that Eren can throw a pick-up line? That was smooth, really smooth and he didn’t even know that it made the raven’s heart skip a beat.

 

The golden alpha turned to the quiet coconut blonde beside him “Julius Caesar too.” the golden alpha whispered making the omega turn to him. “Huh?” the omega asked confused. “Julius Caesar” the golden alpha repeated.

 

“Yeah, what about him?” the golden alpha pointed at the salad the Omega was eating. The coconut blonde raised a questioning brow at him. Did he just make a joke…a corny one rather? “My bad. The joke was unacceptable wasn’t it?” the omega shook his head, a small smile in his lips.

 

“But he was a writer too. A latin prose writer.” The golden alpha added, in between his bites

“Yet he didn’t produce any work that would live up to Edgar Allan Poe’s. He only wrote about his victories and his conquests.” The omega retorted. He didn’t exactly hate Julius Caesar since his works inspired many successful writers like Shakespeare, but he wanted to test the Golden Alpha’s wits. Which writer will he chose? The omega wondered. A man of aesthetic darkness or the man of war and victory?

 

“Poe’s is the master of death, destruction and madness while Caesar is master of Latin Oration and wars. Both excelled in their respective domains that there will be no need to compare the two.” The golden alpha stated with a smile.

 

“I’m merely stating facts.” was his only reply.

 

“So do I,” the alpha retorted. The both of them stared so much that sparks could’ve connected their intense stare at each other. Their moment lasted for a few minutes before the brunette coughed and caught his friend’s attention.

 

“You’re stabbing your salad way to much Armin, are you trying to kill your Caesar Salad?” the coconut blonde blushed before chomping down his greens. The golden alpha chuckled while shaking his head. He liked the fire in the blonde coconut’s eyes. How he defended himself like his life depended on it. On that moment, the alpha’s sure that the blonde coconut’s fate is sealed.

 

“N-No. I was just talking to…Erwin that’s all.” The female omega on his right side snorted in response. Oh sure, they’re just talking. She may as well be a decoration in the middle of these _budding_ couples. She should’ve just accepted her classmate’s offer on eating with them on their table.

 

“U-huh.” The brunette replied nodding.

 

The blonde coconut huffed before stuffing his mouth with more greens. He didn’t notice that they were getting too loud and he’s stabbing his salad…like Brutus did with Julius Caesar. Talking with someone who refuses to back down from an argument like he does is…how do he put it into words… _refreshing?_ He thought that this alpha was also like Jean. No offense to their friend Marco, but Jean looked like he’s all brawn but with no brains. But this Alpha? He looked 100% of both. And besides that…he’s really good looking. His eyes were so blue like the morning sky. His hair looked like golden threads. Minus his intimidating brows, he looked really handsome. The omega flushed and shook his head. Moon Goddess, was he really ogling the man?

 

The brunette’s barreling coughs and sputters interrupted the blondes internal turmoil. Eren bashed his chest as his face suddenly turned an alarming shade of red. “W-water….evi Water!” the raven was quick to respond and tilt the omega’s head to help him drink water. He patted the omega’s back as the brunette struggled to breath properly. He was fanning his face with his tongue stuck out like a dog.

 

“…Evi! S-spishy!” the omega whined. The raven was panicking on the other hand as well. He was fanning the omega’s face with his hand. “I told you to just taste it. I didn’t expect you to drink it in one gulp!”

“But I djidn’t know ith wash spishy!” the omega whined, tears spilling from the side of his eyes. The alpha wiped it carefully and the sweat that gathered in his forehead. Sht, he shouldn’t have let Eren taste Sasha’s stew. The chilis Sasha adds in her food were exported from outside the country and is guaranteed to burn tongues along the way. He tasted it a few times and liked it, he didn’t expect that Eren would eat it hastily.

 

“Sorry Angel, Sasha makes the sickest curry in town. I thought you wanted to taste it that bad.” The raven apologized. He offered the omega his glass of cola that the omega downed in One gulp.

 

“Sorry Angel.” The alpha apologized again. Eren just nodded and waved his hand dismissively. It was his fault anyways. He should have followed Levi when he told him to take it easy. Moon Goddess, that was one nasty stew!

 

“I-It’s okay. I just didn’t e-expect it to be that s-spicy.” The omega stuttered, his tongue and face was slowly cooling down. He just needed a few moment for the taste to dissipate from his taste buds. It actually tasted good, If only it doesn’t burn his tongue.

 

“Here, you can have my croissants.” The omega nodded and accepted the alpha’s bread gratefully. He gave his friend a nasty glare when he saw him trying to stop his giggles. Even Mikasa was refusing to meet her eyes though she can see the amused smile on her face.

 

“You guys are mean!” the omega huffed making his friends laugh loudly. Even the raven beside him cracked a smile. “It’s okay angel. You did great.” He just pouted and bit into his bread.

 

Their lunch proceeded peacefully with their entire group sharing stories casually. Though Mikasa wasn’t butting in, she would offer her opinions if needed, and would answer if questioned. All in all, his first lunch with his alpha was a success. Except for the Spicy Curry.

 

The group departed shortly as the omega’s next class was Defense Class with Petra and the two Alphas was Literature. The alpha kept apologizing in which the omega replied with one of his own. It was amusing really. The alpha bid goodbye with a kiss on his forehead and proceeded on his own class.

 

The three omega’s arrived at their changing rooms which was already occupied with a few omegas. Eren held his chin high and walked to his own locker to swap his clothes. Mikasa is right, If they won’t accept him fully, he just needs to show them why Levi chose him. While he was changing his shirt, a female omega stepped closer to him. She looked really shy and timid. She looked back to her friends who motioned her to continue. She huffed before facing Eren once again.

 

“H-hi. I just want to ask, if it’s not rude. Are you really together with Levi Bro? Like together, _together?_ ” Eren blinked once, twice and thrice before flushing red. He gave her a hesitant glance before nodding.

 

“Y-yeah…We’re courting pairs now.” An unrestrained squeal slipped from the omega’s lips together with her friends from afar. She slapped a hand on her mouth, blushing profusely. SHo=e bowed a few times and tucked her hair to her ears.

 

“I-I’m sorry. It’s just, we’re really glad that you really are together. I mean…you looked good together you know. You’re pretty and you’re kind, it compliments Levi Bro’s  toughness and grumpiness and-I’m…I’m rambling Am I?” the omega asked making the brunette laugh.

 

“It’s okay. It feels nice that there’s someone who isn’t glaring holes at my back.” The omega immediately denied his statement. “N-no we’re really cool about it. Levi-bro have been alone and grumpy all this time. He needs a bright and cheerful omega like you. Besides…I already have a pair of my own.” The omega smiled at him shyly. She’s obviously telling the truth, her sweet Jasmine scent has an underlying spice in it like Hanji explained to him in the stage of _scenting_. Will his and Levi’s scent mix so well like this? Just the thought of it made the omega blush. _Baby steps Eren…Baby steps._

 

“Thanks a lot. Congratulations on your pairing also. Pardon me for asking but, are you related to Levi?” the brunette can’t help but ask. He heard her called Levi _Bro_ a few times already. Are they siblings? The female gasped realizing she hadn’t introduced herself yet.

 

“How silly of me. I’m Isabel…Isabel Magnolia. Levi’s younger sister. We grew up in the same orphanage with Erwin Bro and Farlan, my Alpha. They took care of me until we were registered in this school. Nice to meet you Eren.” The brunette _oh-ed_ and clasped the girl’s outstretched hand.

 

“Likewise…and I’m Eren, but I’m sure you know that already.” He said making Isabel laugh, “That one’s Mikasa, Armin and Marco.” The omega’s waved at Isabel who returned it with an excited wave of her own.

 

“Looking forward on knowing you more Eren! Also you Mikasa, Armin and Marco too~!” the brunette smiled and nodded as the female omega excused herself to go back with her friends.

 

On cue, Petra stepped inside the changing rooms. It’s a good thing he was already done changing his clothes. The omegas lined up neatly and listened to their instructor’s announcement.

 

“Have you prepared yourselves Ladies and gents? Since today we will be having our first official sparring!” Petra announced excitedly. “Now form up your lines and we’ll proceed to the training grounds to  decide the pairings.” Eren gulped hard, color draining his face. He looked at Armin who wasn’t doing good either. Mikasa on the other hand looked like someone gave her, her favorite treat. This is going to be interesting wasn’t it?

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~! the second half done <3 
> 
> Some Erwin and Armin action <3 and to spice things up, the omega squad's first sparring class on the next chapter (hopefully I'd be able to post it. I won't make promises, but pray for me T^T. Our internet state is making me cryyy)
> 
> As I have mentioned before~!
> 
> I'm back again yay~! I'm really sorry for not posting this yesterday. Our internet is acting up again Good Lord~!
> 
> <(T^T)>
> 
> Anyways~! Here it is, a hot hot hot serving of flufffff~! A little warning though; the three chapter that I will post (Today hopefully) happened the SAME day, meaning no going home or sleeping or other stuff. How on earth did that happen, well ask the movies who have an entire night until the ending (LOL). Anywayysssss. The three chapters will happen at the same moment, then the special chapter for Eren's birthday Yay~!
> 
>  
> 
> ANOTHER THING: Happy 200(+) Kudos everyone~!
> 
> thanks for your continuous support, kudos, comments and hits. Really, you guys are making me blush and my heart happy <3 
> 
> Love y'all. See you when I see you <3


	12. || WHITE FLAG ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren shows them what he's really made of, some badass scenes of the most badass omegas in town. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *BLOODY SCENE AHEAD, SKIP IF YOU CAN'T BEAR SCENES LIKE THAT. THANKS AND HAVE A GOOD DAY.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " Smoke, fire, it's all going up  
> Don't you know I ain't afraid to shed a little blood?  
> Smoke, fire, flares are going up, flares are going up  
> Oh, won't wave my white flag, no  
> This time I won't let go  
> I'd rather die  
> Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight  
> Won't wave my white flag, no  
> Oh, I won't go down slow  
> I'd rather die  
> Than give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight, give up the fight  
> Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa  
> Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa"
> 
> || WHITE FLAG - Bishop Briggs ||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**  

* * *

* * *

 

 

The group soon proceeded to the side of the training grounds where the alpha’s had their sparring match before. They pulled out a giant mat from the Weapon and Accessory warehouse and brought it to field. It took them a few minutes to assemble the mat that covered the entire half of the grounds that will serve as their ring. Instructor Petra stood up on an elevated platform a clipboard held firmly on her right hand and a ball pen on the other.

 

“Gather around Ladies and gents ! As usual, we’ll start with some warm ups and stretchings to prepare your body from the incoming vigorous activities. The Pairings on the other hand was randomly selected beforehand and have no gender, skills or strength basis. The objective of this activity is to make use of all the things I have taught you for the past months. The winner will be decided if he/she was able to restrain his/her opponent for ten full seconds. Any serious injury and use of weapons are not allowed. Understood?” a chorus of agreements were the omegas’ response. They quickly lined up and started stretching their limbs in preparation of the activity. A few equipment were also provided to help them. The trio chose the far back to start their individual stretchings.

 

 

“I hope I won’t have Mikasa as my opponent.” Armin grumbled. The female raised her brows at the blonde coconut who was currently on the ground reaching the tip of his toes .

 

 

“Co’z you know I’ll pummel your ass to the mat?” She stated doing some push-ups with only her right hand.

 

 

Armin just rolled his eyes at her. “Yeah, and because I know you’re not going hold back. I may as well hit my head on a brick wall.”

 

 

Eren couldn’t help but agree with Armin. Mikasa is a good fighter. Her advantages were not only the omega’s innate agility but her own endurance and strength too. Just thinking of facing Mikasa on the mat brings shivers to him. He just wished the Moon Goddess won’t grace him with such tragic fate.

 

The brunette sighed before doing his own warm-up. He stretched his legs and bent it into a position to stretch his hamstrings. He can’t have a cramp in the middle of a sparring. He did it with the other leg and did his triceps and biceps next. Omegas were physiologically and innately lean and slender in every aspect yet they can still develop some muscles if they wanted too.

 

A few minutes later, deeming that it was more than enough warm-up, Instructor Petra huddled her omegas together. She thought them as much as he can and tried to give private sessions to those who weren’t able to keep up in class.

 

She have scouted potential recruits for the Omega squad and this may as well be their initiation rites ceremony. Their department is currently suffering a demand in a skilled Omega that is qualified to go the next mission this coming summer. Instructor Shadis specifically told her to choose carefully and _'avoid idiots who may as well put the mission into jeopardy and kill them all'_.

 

“Okay, gather up Ladies and gents. I’ll announce the pairs so listen carefully okay? When you’re name is called, proceed immediately to the mat. We’ll do it one at a time in a pair by pair basis so I can assure your safety. Understood? Now, f or our first match, Mikasa Ackerman & Krista Lenz.”

 

The omegas turned to look at their friend Mikasa who was smiling slightly and cracking her knuckles. Her aura was radiating with excitement. The blonde coconut went to her side and tapped her back. “Good Luck ‘Kasa. Break a leg…but not literally.”

 

“Yeah, although I know you can do it.” The brunette agreed. The omega flashed them a grin and walked to the center.

 

A petite blue-eyed female omega was already standing at the opposite side of the ring, her blonde hair tied in a low ponytail. Mikasa walked to the right side silently. Instructor Petra walked to the center and motioned the omegas closer. She clasped their hands together and did a run-over with the rules again. “I expect a clean fight void of any dirty tricks, weapons alright?” the two omegas nodded wordlessly.

 

The brunette smiled wryly on how the two omegas exudes a very cold aura. It was as if a giant blizzard covered the entire field turning the temperature degrees lower than normal. They went opposite ways again before shifting to their respective stances.

 

“Start!”

 

On Instructor Petra’s cue, Mikasa’s opponent, Krista immediately made a move closer to Mikasa, throwing a punch square to her face. Mikasa looked shocked for a moment before using the momentum and grabbing the girl’s fists in an attempt to slam her to the mat over her shoulder. Sadly, since omega’s are innately flexible and Instructor Petra encouraged them to learn gymnastics, Krista was able to follow Mikasa’s movement and was able to land safely to the mat. She didn’t waste any moment and swiped her legs to the floor. Mikasa immediately did a back flip to increase distance from her and to avoid her leg. Krista immediately followed her to the other side and engaged in a close combat, fist to fist fight with Mikasa.

 

Everyone was on the edge watching two of their best fighters clash together. Even Instructor Petra was watching them carefully while taking notes. The two omegas were on par in terms of strength and agility that Eren and Armin feared for a moment that Mikasa would be bested but her next move made the entire tide agree on her favor.

 

Mikasa countered a move too quick for them, and for Krista to see. She jumped in the air and delivered an unexpected aerial somersault that knocked Krista in the gut. The omega fell back to the mat clutching her gut. She was standing upright but the shake in her legs was evident. Mikasa stayed on her side, watching if the blonde would retaliate further after such direct hit.

 

Krista turned to look at her, her blue eyes burning with untamed fury. But before things could get more personal, Instructor Petra intervened immediately. “That’s a wrap already girls! The winner for this match is Ackerman!” at the mention of their friend’s name, the omega’s quickly hooted and cheered her name. Krista on the other hand, finally gave in and slumped to the mat still clutching her gut. A few group of omega’s on the side helped her up and carried her to the tent designated for the injured. A cold ice pack was passed to her to prevent bruising and further pain.

 

The sparring match continued with a few to more omegas attacking each other personally. Mainly because of eyeing the same alpha or some insecurity issues. A few of them tried clawing each other’s eyes out that Petra had to grab them by their necks like pups and give them a good scolding.

 

Armin on the other hand had to be brought to the Infirmary with Instructor Petra ad Marco’s Assistance since the omega he fought with, went overboard and almost dislocated his shoulders when she restrained Armin. She told Armin sorry and even shed a few tears but the brunette can see the amusement dancing in her eyes. She even bumped fists with her squad and patted Krista’s back when Instructor Petra wasn't looking.

 

The brunette bit his lip in anger. That _bitch_ did it on purpose. Why? To avenge their friend, Krista, who lost? Mikasa won a fair fight and it was clear how she won. Why are they trying to be a sore loser about it? Besides this is only a sparring match, meant to assess if they learn something throughout their stay in the  Academy. They even had the disadvantage since they only got to train for almost Two months, yet Mikasa won.

 

 His fists clenched behind his back. Even Mikasa was livid behind him yet she didn't make any rash moves. She herself knows that she can't make a scene in Instructor Petra's absence. They would only try to twist their words and fake cries if the situation calls for it.

 

“Mikasa, go with Marco and Armin. Tell Instructor Petra what happened.” Mikasa frowned clearly disagreeing.

 

“There’s no way I’d leave you here with those pack animals.” The brunette placed a comforting hand to his friend’s shoulder.

 

“What they did to Armin is really unfair. It was already 10 seconds yet she still continued. Armin could’ve hurt his shoulders seriously. We need to tell Instructor Petra.” The raven sighed, having doubts if its really okay to leave Eren. “I’ll be fine.” He brunette added.

 

The female omega sighed deeply before deciding to go tell Instructor Petra what happened. She’ll just go back here fast since Marco is also at the Infirmary. She gave his friend a pat on the back before running to the Infirmary.

 

The activity was resumed once again after Instructor Petra came back, now with the intent to watch the omega’s even more carefully. She sighed before addressing the entire group once again.

 

“I know how Sparring matches can be intense and induce adrenalin but you guys, please tone it down. We did this to assess what you’ve learned and not hurt your fellow omegas. ” she stated giving the one who hurt Armin a pointed look. She looked away quickly in embarrassment. Good for her, at least she still feels embarassment. She picked her clipboard up again and announced the last pair. Eren rolled his shoulders and toed his feet in preparation. He’s the last one from his circle and friends. Who might his opponent be?

 

"And for the last Match; Eren Yeager and Reiner Braun." Eyes zoned to the infamous omega and his opponent who apparently, was well-known too. Eren turned to look at his opponent who was only a few meters beside him.. Surprise was evident in his face when he saw that it was the friend of the omega who hurt Armin and the one who fought Mikasa.

 

He sighed deeply and proceeded to the center mat. Instructor Petra placed their fists together and went over with the rules once again. “Restrain your opponent to the mat for Ten full seconds, Ten seconds only okay? No funny business.” the two nodded before walking over to their respective sides. Eren stretched his arms and fingers and changed his stance, his fists in front of him in preparation. He needs to be prepared since their squad obviously specializes in surprise attack.

 

Marco’s fight with one of their friend; Bertholt was it? Was a close one. He almost caught Marco off guard with an uppercut from below , luckily Marco was able to dodge and trip Bertholt down before pulling his hand to his back to restrain him. Who would’ve thought that shy Marco can pull some cool moves?

 

“So you’re _the_ Eren Yeager, the former Ghost Bride.” The brunette was shocked for a moment when the omega tried to make a conversation with him. He’s not going to attack at first notice? Reiner was casually standing there, his hands folded to his chest. He wasn’t even making a move to change his stance. Is this a trap? He turned to Instructor Petra, who surprisingly was occupied talking with Krista’s group since Bertholt _suddenly_ _felt_ his shoulder was in pain. Instructor Petra excused herself once again and helped the _limping_ omega to the Infirmary.

 

“Hey Ghost face I’m talking to you!” Eren turned his attention to the blond omega. He relaxed his stance yet remained on guard. _Fine._ He’ll dance with this annoying group.

 

“I’m not a Ghost Bride, I’m Levi’s _Courting Pair._ ” Eren stated with a smile on his face. One look and he knew that this _omega_ liked _his_ alpha. Envy is burning bright in his Hazel eyes that had been glaring Eren for a while when they are in the same class for a while now.

 

The omega growled in response. “You seduced him you crazy Bitch. _I_ was about to court him, _He_ was going to accept me and _We_ would’ve made a great pair. If only you didn’t insert yourself in the picture.” Each word revealed more and more of the omega’s envy to Eren. Steam may as well come out from his bright red face.

 

Eren frowned clearly offended. “You know I didn’t.”

 

“Yes I do, with that _fake angelic smile_ and _lewd body_ of yours. The Omega Trafficking Ring must’ve taught you _good._ Squad Leader is not the type to just randomly like a transferee. For all I know, you only prompted Levi since he’s so famous and so powerful. You’d  gladly open your legs to any Alpha you see. ” Eren clenched his hands but remained calm on the surface. His words stung, _big time._ He would never do that to Levi. A few alphas already tried to hit on him but he didn’t give them any of his attention. He liked the raven alpha so much, he knows his feelings were real. He liked being with him, seeing him, feeling his skin on his. He knows that it wouldn’t be the same for any other alpha.

 

“Are you done? Can we start our sparring now?” Eren asked plainly, maintaining a calm facade. He can’t show him that he is affected by his words personally. It’s clear that his intent was for Eren to lower his guard.

 

The omega clenched his fists. “Fine, I’ll pummel you to the ground and make Squad leader realize that I’m a much _better_ choice than you.”

 

Reiner dashed to the omega and pulled the same Aerial Somersault Mikasa did. Eren foreseeing his attack, immediately ducked and blocked the jab the counter Reiner reinforced. Observing the awkward placement of the omega’s legs due to his former attack, Eren charged a punch of his own hitting the omega square on his jaw. Reiner stumbled a few steps back, shock evident on his face.

 

“I’ll get you for this, Ghost face.” Reiner’s attack became more aggressive and stronger the second time around that Eren wasn’t able to block all of them. He received a few blows on his shoulders, chest and dangerously close to his gut. Reiner’s main target were always his face or his gut to knock the omega weak on his knees. Eren was trying hard to counter but when he’s about to, the blond would put distance around them and dance around the ring, making Eren chase him.

 

“Tired already?” Eren shook his head. “I can keep this going on and on for hours and the results will still be the same. I’ll beat your ass and Squad Leader will finally see the truth that your undeserving of his attention Ghost face.” Eren clenched his fists in anger. He can feel his strength slowly depleting on chasing the omega around the ring. It was clear that he’s tiring Eren out first before taking him out with ease.

 

Reiner’s attacks were very precise and leaves little to no holes for the omega to break into his defense. He’s clearly experienced too since he wasn’t even catching his breath whereas the omega was breaking sweat already. Eren rolled a few meters away from the omega when a particular punch almost got his right eye. The omega heaved a breath as Reiner regarded him with an amused look.

 

“Oh, you still have that fire left?” Eren growled finally having enough of his belittling.  He charged the omega with a flurry of uncalculated kicks and punches. Until one particular punch that Reiner caught and used to corner Eren to the ground. He pulled Eren’s hand above his head and pinned him to the ground. Eren struggled but his hold on his hands were tight.

 

“Your parent’s must’ve hate you so much that they sold you in that place.” Eren growled and snapped his teeth at him. “No they’re not! They loved me so much! Maybe you’re the one your parent hates since you grew up to be a nasty Omega!” Reiner growled and slammed Eren further to the ground.

 

“Just accept it already, Squad Leader doesn’t deserve an uneducated slut like you. Who knows what diseases you’ve caught from such place.” He retorted giving Eren a crazy smile.

 

“And you think Levi deserves _you?_ You are neurotic and Crazy. You’re the one he doesn’t deserves. I may be undeserving but I’ll do my best to make him happy. You will not be successful on snatching him away from me. Over my dead body Reiner.” Eren emphasized his point by kicking the omega’s chest making him fly to the other side of the ring. He stood up and dusted his shirt. He lost his cool for a moment there. He can’t stoop down on his level. He needs to have a clear mind and focus to their _battle._ Eren breathed deeply before positioning his fists to his front again. He’ll do this properly this time around.

 

Reiner looked more seething than before. His face was red and rage wasn’t even disguised on his face. What made the crowd gasp was when he pulled a knife from his back pocket. “You’re going down _slut._ ” With a growl, the enraged omega charged towards Eren.

 

The crowd gasped and panicked as Eren wrestled Reiner who was trying to stab him. The knife was swaying dangerously close to his face and would most likely cut him If not for his arms pushing the other away. A few omega’s tried to help but Reiner just pointed his knife towards them in a _‘you’_ or _‘him’_ threat. Eren tried to knock the knife off of his hands but it only gave the omega the opportunity to grab him by his braid.

 

“I’ll carve this pretty face of yours, maybe then no Alpha will fall into your claws!” Eren turned to his side to keep his face away from Reiner who was pushing a butterfly knife to his face. His grip from his hand loosed a bit and gave Reiner the opportunity to cut his collar bone. Blood trickled down the omega’s chest and stained his shirt. His vision blurred for a moment at the sight of his own blood but he remained strong. This omega needs to stop fantasizing about _his_ alpha.

 

 He punched the omega’s chest which knocked his breath and release the brunette’s braid. Eren used his dazed state as an opportunity to knee the omega’s back leg and make him kneel to the ground. He immediately pulled Reiner’s left hand and stepped on his right hand that was holding the knife.

 

Reiner struggled beneath him but with Eren’s weight baring him down and his hands twisted in an awkward angle, he can do nothing but squirm. “Let me go! Let me go you bitch!”

 

Eren tightened his hold and bit his lip. Black dots we’re already dancing in his vision that he fears he’ll lose his consciousness soon. His hold will let go soon. After what feels like an eternity, a comforting hand touched Eren’s back making him jolt.

 

“I-It’s Okay Eren it’s me Isabel! Help’s coming soon, I already called Instructor Petra. You can let go of this bitch now, we’ve got him.” Eren’s hand immediately loosen his hold on Reiner in exhaustion, eyes blinking dazedly. “Oh my Goddess your bleeding Eren! Here, let’s get you to Infirmary fast.” Isabel helped him stand up and pressed a cloth to his bleeding chest. His eyes turned to Reiner whose was still trained to him.

 

It was only for a moment before he lost consciousness but he saw Reiner’s eyes turn a weird shade of Purple.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mikasa dashed to the Infirmary to find their Instructor. He’s worried about Eren but he’s right. They need to tell Instructor Petra about this. Those bitches should learn something about _Sportsmanship 101_. She arrived at the Infirmary on record time and immediately proceeded to the receptionist’s desk.

 

“Armin, where’s the room of Armin Arlert?” a blonde-haired female, who she realized was an alpha, turned to her from a pile of papers. Her pristine white uniform looked like she’s a nurse of the Infirmary. Her original objective almost went out of the window when her eyes met the Alpha’s. They were a cold shade of blue and held no emotions. Like the crystal eyes of a doll.

 

“May I ask how are you related to the patient?” she asked. Mikasa gritted her teeth. Right. She’s here for Armin. SHe's here to check on Armin.

 

“I’m his close friend. He came here with Instructor Petra from the training grounds after he got hurt. I just want to check if he’s okay.” The alpha nodded before sitting on her chair and type something on her Laptop.

 

A few minutes went by before she finally heard her answer. “He’s in Dr. Hanji’s office being treated as of this moment. I’ll call her to tell you that you’ll come up.” Mikasa nodded still staring at the nurse.

 

“Do you need anything else?” Mikasa blinked as if snapping into trance and shook her head abruptly. “N-No. Thank You.” the nurse nodded and went back into her papers. Mikasa gave her one last look before taking the elevators to Dr. Hanji’s Office.

 

Dr. Hanji was already on the process of Massaging and twisting Armin’s arm. The omega would wince and complain when Dr. Hanji twist it into full motion. “O-Ow that hurts! Ouch!” The beta winced and went back on massaging the omega’s shoulder.

 

“Sorry Cocopuffs but we need to let the blood circulate or else it’ll hurt later.” the blonde just bit his lip and nodded.

 

“Mikasa!” the blonde exclaimed. The omega just nodded at her and walked to Instructor Petra. “Ms.Petra, Can I have a word with you?” the instructor look puzzled but nodded.

 

“Ma’am, I’m not telling lies or to justify my friend’s loss, but I believe the omega Armin fought with hurt his shoulder on purpose. Ten seconds have already passed yet she didn’t release his shoulders, you can ask Armin himself and I’m sure he’ll tell you the same.” Instructor Petra turned to Armin who just nodded his head wordlessly. It hurt a lot on how she pulled his arm. He already conceded but she kept on pulling his Arm. the Instructor shake her head in disappointment.

 

“This is wy I really dread the days that Omegas have Sparring Matches. Just when I have paired the ones whom I think are friendly to no contact at all.” she stated disappointedly. in contrary to her statement earlier, Petra actually orchestrated the pairings. She knew that _personal_ _grudges_ will play a huge role in sparring matches one way or another. But what is the objective of her student in hurting Armin? As much as she knows, the two barely talked. “What might be her reason on harming Armin?”

 

“It may be because of me eating their ringleader, Krista Lenz.” Instructor Petra nodded her head. She knew Krista Lenz’s squad. They came to the academy at the same time and have been wrecking havoc for a while now. Not even detention can reform their nasty attitudes.

 

Petra placed a hand on the omega’s shoulder. “I’m sorry about this Mikasa. For experiencing such tragic things on your first sparring class.” the omega just shook her head. “You too Armin. I’ll make sure that they’ll take responsibility for what they did.” Armin just nodded, still wincing every time Dr. Hanji twists his arms.

 

“I’ll be going first okay? You three can stay here while I wrap up our Activity.” the three omegas nodded before their Instructor left.

 

“That bitch, I want to claw her eyes out. Armin didn’t even cry when he’s the one who actually got hurt. The audacity of her to be the one to cry first.” Marco commented fuming. He always gave that bitch his piece of mind If only his friend wasn’t hurt.

 

“It’s okay already guys. I’m fine. What about Eren?” Armin asked with a small smile on his face. If the brunette was here, he’s sure he would be ranting like hell now.

 

“He wasn’t called yet, he sent me here to explain things to Instructor Petra.” the blonde coconut nodded and focused on the exercise Dr. Hanji is doing on his arm.

 

“Mikasa, can you give me some of the bruising cream I have on my cabinet on the topmost shelf?” the raven pushed herself off from leaning on the wall and opened the cabinet near the beta’s table. He scanned the bottles and boxes there but the _Bruising Cream_ was nowhere to be seen. “It’s not here Dr. Hanji.”

 

The beta gasped and knocked her head. “Moon Goddess, I forgot to fetch the restock supplies from Annie downstairs! Will you be a dear and please receive it for me? She’s the blue-eyed doll on the receptions desk.” Mikasa nodded and took the elevator to fetch Dr. Hanji’s supplies. Her eyes immediately caught the crystalline blue of the Alpha when she steps out from the elevators. An unfamiliar feeling of heat rushed to her cheeks making her walk faster.

The alpha stood up from her chair and greeted the omega. “Is there anything I can do to help you Ms...?”

 

“M-Mikasa...My name’s Mikasa. Dr. Hanji said that she had a supply package here...?” The female omega almost punched herself for stuttering. She’s embarrassing herself, wasn’t she?

 

The alpha showed emotion for the first time she saw her. It was only a slight turn of her lips, but the omega was sure it was a smile. She _smiled._ “Yeah, I was waiting since yesterday for her to pick it up. Sign these first and you’re good to go.” Mikasa nodded and reached for the clipboard.

 

“Where should I sign?” she leaned in close and pointed at the _obvious_ spot at the bottom of the page. The omega’s breath hitched when she got a whiff of the alpha’s scent. She smelt like fresh pines and sandalwood with a hint of roses. It was _divine_ that she almost _purred._ The omega immediately covered her physiological response with a cough and quickly signed the papers.

The alpha proceeded on placing Three boxes on top of the table. Mikasa stacked the two of them in a hurry and tried to walk but with the third box blocking her line of sight, she realized that she had to make two trips one way or another. She’ll have to see _her_ again.

Her eyes widened when two of the boxes we’re pried from her hold. The alpha took to the liberty on pushing the buttons to Dr. Hanji’s floor in ease and motioned the omega to come inside. Mikasa walked stiffly, barely catching the elevators before it closed. The pair stayed silent until the elevator dinged, signaling their arrival to the appropriate floor.

Mikasa trailed behind the alpha as she navigated the way to Dr. Hanji’s office. She placed the boxes near the door and stretched a hand to the omega. “Name’s Annie by the way. Annie Leonhart. I work part time here at the Infirmary.” Mikasa scrambled to place her box on top of the two and clasp the alpha’s hand. “M-Mikasa...but I already told you that...before.” The alpha’s lips turned up slightly and nodded.

 

“Yeah, a pretty name for a pretty Lady. I should be going now, see you around. Mikasa.” the omega just nodded stiffly and watched as the blonde doll took the elevator back to the ground floor again. Is this for real? She managed to make a conversation to others without feeling irritation or whatsoever? She couldn’t believe it herself.

 

“Oh! Mikasa you’re already here! What took you so long? Oh, why are you so red? Are the boxes that heavy? I’m sorry for making you go through the trouble~!” the omega just nodded before picking up boxes and helping the beta bring them inside.

 

Her demeanor immediately changed when she saw a familiar omega sitting a few beds from Armin getting treated by Moblit. It was one of the Omega from Krista’s squad.

 

“We have a lot of omega’s spraining their shoulders today huh?” Dr. Hanji commented as he applied cream to Armin who looked nowhere pleased being in the same room with the despicable Omega. Marco was even glaring daggers to the male omega’s direction.

 

“Yes. Bertholt here pulled a tendon while Armin strained his shoulders. It will take time to heal.” Instructor Petra answered.

 

Mikasa just rolled her eyes. She’s sure that this male omega was just pretending and acting on Krista’s orders. Marco’s way of pinning him down was swift and precise. The chances of pulling a tendon from that is next to nothing. then what could’ve be his excuse in dragging Instructor Petra for a fake injury.

 

As if on cue, red-head on small pigtails burst through the infirmary doors heaving. Panic was evident in her emerald eyes.

 

“Instructor Petra *huff* Help us! *huff* Reiner brought *huff* knife and is trying to *huff* harm Eren!”

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OF ALL; 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OUR DEAREST MUNCHKIN AND OCEAN EYES~!
> 
>  
> 
> This got way waaaaay bloodier than I've expected. Hope I did okay in the combat scenes, I struggled hard here and used my crazy mind. Like picture it out and try to give it sense. T^T 
> 
> ANYWAYSSSS
> 
>  
> 
> How will our Darling alpha react I wonder??????
> 
> andd
> 
>  
> 
> annnnnndddd
> 
> here's some AnneKasa Moment <3 
> 
>  
> 
> NO EDIT, I'LL DIE LIKE A MAN (errr) WOMAN SO HOPE YOU ENJOYED.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> one last thing; There will be a filler after this before the ERERI fluff special for Eren's birthday. Hope I get to post it on March 30 in your timeline guys (It's already March 30 here TT^TT)


	13. || SAFE & SOUND ||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Just close your eyes  
> The sun is going down  
> You'll be alright  
> No one can hurt you now  
> Come morning light  
> You and I'll be safe and sound"
> 
> || SAFE & SOUND -Taylor Swift ||

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

* * *

* * *

The hallway went silent and avoided the shitstorm that was about to pass. The omega’s cowered behind their lockers and their respective alphas as the seething raven stalked through the hallways with an equally dark-aura’d golden alpha behind him. Their scents and expression spoke nothing but unmistakable wrath. Everyone averted their eyes and refused to meet the pair’s eyes that will surely be glowing in aggression.

 

The grumpy yet collected reputation of the raven alpha was shattered. The easy-going and prince-like aura of the golden alpha was washed down the drown. What’s left are the pure and unadultered rage. The students could do nothing but pray for the poor soul who have enraged the Alphas to this degree.

 

The raven alpha cursed for the millionth time in his head. He had the nerve to just punch or kick someone but pulled his reigns. It will just delay him to his most important object. He was trying to fvcking study just as Eren said. Just listening to their teacher discuss something about Edgar Allan Poe like Eren told him over lunch. His classmates were either sleeping or having worlds of their own but he couldn’t care less.

His focus is on asking his angel what they will do tomorrow. His gift was a last minute since he only heard from four-eyes herself this morning that his _Angels_ birthday is on the 30th of March. _Fvcking Tomorrow_. It’s a good thing that technology allows him to order things online.

They will only be away from each other for two hours but it felt like an _Eternity_ for the Alpha. The moment he and Erwin sat down he already missed him. They weren’t even _together_ for a whole week but it felt like their affection measured beyond that. He missed his peach and flora scent, his angelic laugh, his sweet and soothing voice, his ever-smiling face...he missed _him_. Who would’ve fucking thought that they’d be seeing each other in a fvcking Infirmary because some idiot hurt him!?

 

His teacher wasn’t even able to stop him when he got an urgent text from Hanji in the middle of class.

 

_‘Levi! Come to Infirmary quick! Eren’s badly hurt’_

 

He thought it was a fvcking prank. The fvcking beast likes pranking him 24 hours a day, 7 days a week, 30 days a month with memes, random things and even radioactive inducing messages if you don’t pass it to 20 people. He was about to ignore it and just check Eren himself later, when he got the same text from his little sister. At that moment, the raven realized that the bespectacled beast wasn’t kidding.

Someone _dared_ to hurt Eren. No one hurts his Eren and gets _away_ with it. He’ll _skin_ him alive, _break_ every bone in his body. _Arson_ his body or _feed_ it to the sharks. He didn’t know _who_ the hell did it but he’s already _dead_ a million times in the Alpha dead. He wouldn’t even care if the _‘He’_ was a _‘She’._ It will not justify his/her actions against his Eren that he’s a hundred percent sure the brunette didn’t deserve.

The thought of Hanji not answering his calls when he wanted to know as soon as possible, _Is how hurt is Eren?_ Is he conscious? Fvck....is he _bleeding_? One way or another, his only choice is to rush to the Infirmary. He immediately gathered his things and told Erwin the situation. Surprisingly, Dr. Hanji is also requesting his presence to the Infirmary. The two Alphas stood from their seat and approached their teacher who was currently discussing Edgar Allan Poe’s _‘Anabelle Lee’._

“Apologies for disturbing you in the middle of class Instructor, but Dr. Hanji is requesting our immediate assistance and presence in the Infirmary.” the raven stated showing him the text of the beta. The instructor squinted his eyes reading the message himself. It was something about helping the Doctor in an Alpha who was running amok and refuses to take treatment. He was about to disagree since this is how usually his other students skips class and loiter around the school, but one look from the raven’s wintry irises, he immediately agreed without further thoughts. He even made way for the two alphas to pass while avoiding their gazes.

 

  _How his eyes burned with rage was like staring into an impending storm. A storm that no one will be able to survive if they dare to block his path_

 

* * *

 

 

The raven fished his motorcycle keys from his pockets and went to his bike’s parking spot. The golden alpha followed him suit and grabbed the keys of his own Bike. The two alphas revved their engines and drove to the direction of the infirmary. They parked their bikes immediately and rushed to the receptions desk to inquire to the nurse-in-charge.

 

_“Where’s Eren Yeager’s Room?”_

_“Where’s Armin Arlert’s Room?”_

 

The two alphas asked at the same time before looking at each other in surprise. The raven frowned and wondered what might be the reason for Erwin to look for the friend of his Omega? He even looked as worried as him. Is there something that Erwin’s not telling him?

 

Erwin was the first one to break the stare and ask the nurse once again. “Where are the rooms of Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert? Dr. Hanji informed us that they we’re hurt in their Sparring Activity and were brought here for medical assistance.” he asked in a rushed and clipped tone.

 

The crystal eyed female Alpha who was manning the desk regarded them with a cautious look. They both look menacing and ready to kill anyone who will be an obstacle to their objectives. “May I ask how are you related to the Omegas you’re looking for?”

 

The raven gritted his teeth in impatience. “We’re their Alphas. Can I please check on _my_ omega right _now_? Dr. Hanji informed that he is _hurt._ ” the female alpha stared at him for a while before dialing to the telephone beside her making the raven’s jaw slack in disbelief.

Levi can’t believe it. Did he look that untrustworthy? She had the nerve to call four-eyes for confirmation if Eren was indeed _his_ omega? A wild rage flooded into the alpha’s veins. He clenched his fists as raw anger took over his entire being. _She’s doubting my bond with my omega?_

Something in the alpha snapped. It was the same feeling he felt when he was in Blackthorne Mansion. Like a chains shattering. Like metals wires connected to him were cut loose, Like something _inside_ him is trying to claw his way out from his chest.

 

_He wanted to strangle her...break her neck... sink his canines to her neck...snap her neck, kill he-_

The alpha angrily clenched his fists drawing blood to his palms to tamper the dark feeling in his chest down. Blood oozed from the broken skin and alerted Erwin who immediately rubbed his back and whispered things like _; ‘The nurse was just doing her job’_ or _‘You’ll see Eren soon.’_

 He appreciated his friend’s efforts but it was getting ineffective. The same felling keeps on leveling up that he felt like he’s _drowning._ The raven shook his head. He needs to calm down or else...or else he felt like he’ll loose his self _again_.

The raven tried to focus on his main objective on coming here. _Eren is hurt. Eren needs him now_. _He needs to stay fvcking sane for that._ He breathed deeply and tried to count through the dark dots dancing in his vision. He can feel his chest constricting as his lungs struggled to supply enough oxygen for his body to function properly.

 

_‘Fvcking One...fvcking two..Fvcking three.’_

The raven repeated his mantra until he felt a hand tap his back. He almost snarled and swipe his hands to the offender but stopped when he realized it was Erwin. “Levi...let’s go. Hanji already confirmed our identities; we can now go visit them.” The alpha blinked and processed his words slowly.

 

“...Eren?” was the raven’s only reply. It’s like all the words he learned and how to construct sentences were thrown out of the window. Registering each letter, word, syllable, phrase and sentence to his mind to decipher the meaning was as hard as finding hay in a stack of needles. He was worried. He wanted to ask _How is Eren? is he okay? How exactly hurt id he?_ But all he can say is his omega’s name.

 

“Yeah let’s go see our Omegas. Thanks Nurse....Annie.” the golden alpha remarked before pulling the dazed raven with him. They went through the elevator and pressed the floor where the two omegas are. The raven was still livid beside him, his fists clenching and unclenching in trepidation. It’s a good thing Hanji immediately identified them or _things_ could’ve ended in a _different_ way.

Levi would’ve _shifted_ into the worst version of him. The golden alpha almost, _almost_ voiced his reaction on the female’s reaction towards them. He felt _it_ resurface, before he willed _it_ to calm down. He couldn’t risk the three of them fighting.  She was his _kin,_ though still in a dormant state like Levi. It would be Armageddon in the making. The golden alpha watched as the lights indicating the floors changed until it stopped at their destination.

 

The metal doors were barely open when the raven suddenly slid out of the Elevator. He dashed and navigated through the hallways checking the tags of each door before looking back at his friend. “What room Erwin?”

 

“They’re staying at Hanji’s Office.” the raven nodded in confirmation before navigating his way to the four-eyed beta. His steps turned into a jog when a familiar scent of iron permeated the hallways. His jog turned into a run when he heard a shout of pain coming from the door of the office that was a few paces from him. He broke into a sprint when the shout got louder and clearer on whom it belonged to.

 

_It was Eren’s_

* * *

 

Eren lost and gain consciousness a lot of times. The first he closed his eyes was when Isabel helped him off Reiner...who tried to stab him with a butterfly knife. He was able to dodge but gor grazed on his collar bone. _It hurt....and there was a lot of blood._

The first time he gained consciousness was when he felt set of hands lifting him. In a daze-like state, he tried to pry his eyes open and saw trees flashing beside him in a steady blur. _Where are they taking him?_ Then he blacked out again.

When he woke up, he was now in a familiar set of white walls and antiseptic scented room. _Dr. Hanji’s Office._ A whine slipped his mouth when a familiar bite of pain in his collar bone intensified. He gasped and tried to claw the hands pushing a cloth to his wound. _It hurts._ He heard voices but understood only a few of them. He stopped clawing at the hands prodding his body when he felt his shoulder’s protest due to cramps. His hands slumped dramatically like a lifeless marionette beside him.

 

_“Eren.....no! We’re........blood.....so much!”_

_Moon Goddess it hurts. Why does it hurt? Where’s Levi?Did he leave him because he was too weak to fight Reiner? But he did his best right?_

_Levi.Levi Levi.Levi. Levi.Levi.Levi.Levi._

The omega repeated his alpha’s names in small murmurs like a mantra. He tried to stay awake and fight the pain stemming from his chest but darkness pulled him once again.

 

The beta’s heart almost jumped out f her chest when she saw the omega’s hand who was struggling awhile ago when they were applying pressure to his wound to stop the bleeding, topple down at his sides dramatically. It was as if he’s...the beta immediately shook the idea off her head. There’s no way she’ll allow that. She’ll die first before he let Levi’s only chance for happiness _vanish_ right in front of her. Over her dead body.

She applied pressure to the wound and shouted orders to anyone within the vicinity. She asked the shocked Mikasa to fetch some needles and thread. He asked Armin to prepare a lot of Alcohol and sanitizing wipes. He told Marco to prepare an oxygen support for Eren who was trying hard to catch his breath. He can’t breathe properly in between the sobs and shouts that he was doing. He asked Moblit to find a bag of blood compatible to Eren’s in case the situation will worsen further and require blood transfusion.

When all she asked for was already at her disposal, she immediately started cleaning the omega’s wounds by wiping the blood and the area around the wound. It was a nasty _5-inch_ gash starting from his collar to a portion of his chest. In her estimation, it had to be a good centimeter deep judging the rate of blood flow. She immediately threaded the needle and started stitching the omega’s skin.

At the first puncture of the wound, a loud scream erupted from the omega’s lips. was a cry of pure pain and terror that made tears prick the beta’s eyes. She wiped it with the back of her hand and threaded the needle to the omega’s skin. Hearing his screams and whimpers of pain was beyond _painful_ but there’s no time for injecting Eren with anesthesia. If they wait for the morphine to kick off, he’ll already bleed to death.

Eren struggled a lot of times and tried to claw the beta if not for his friends holding his wrists and legs down. Tears poured down the blonde omega’s face as he restrained his friend from trashing and worsen his injury further. The smells of distress and dread filled the air as Dr. Hanji continued his operation on the bleeding brunette. She had to clog her nose a few times due to the powerful distressed pheromones the omegas had been releasing that made his insensitive nose recognize it. Smelling a distressed omega’s pheromones may as well be a punishment due to the despair and pain it brings.

One particular stitch must’ve been too deep for the omega’s comfort that an unusual pitch of scream of distress slipped from his lips. Hanji stopped momentarily when she recognized the _rare_ sound that only bonded omegas can make.

A series of thunderous footsteps and the crash of the sliding door getting opened harshly that it shattered glass and revealed a familiar raven-head, confirmed her theory. _It was an Omegan Cry towards his Alpha._ It was a rare pitched noise that _their_ bonded Alpha would hear no matter how apart they are. The audience stood agape as the raven alpha’s glowing wintry eyes burned through them.

A snarl escaped his lips when he saw the bloodied state of his omega on the makeshift operating table inside the infirmary. The brunette’s friends immediately took a step back and bared their necks at the enraged alpha. Dr. Hanji gulped hard, cautious of the alpha that could snap at any moments notice. They were still _considerably safe_ since the Alpha’s irises were still its _normal_ color, just showing luminescence in response to his intense emotions. She wondered what could be the reason that _he_ remained _calm_ despite his omega’s situation.

 

“Eren...” the alpha growled that almost all of them didn’t comprehend due to the growl that accompanied it. The raven made a move to step closer to Eren but a pair of muscled arms wrapped around him and restrained his movements.

 

“You can’t Levi, they’re in the middle of an operation to save Eren.” the raven continued trashing in the golden alpha’s hold and tried to approach his omega, “Calm down and don’t make things any more difficult than this!” with the golden alpha’s final statement, the raven slumped to his arms like a defeated puppy. Erwin helped him sit down on a chair. The raven looked even paler than he did. “Are you good enough to talk now?”

 

With the raven’s nod of agreement, the beta proceeded on treating the omega beside him. Eren seemed a lot calmer now and would only squirm if the needle pierces his skin. A few stitches more and the omega’s wound was sewn shut and the bleeding has completely stopped. His breathing and heartbeat were also stable now. The beta sighed and wiped the sweat that formed on her forehead. That was a close one.

 

“There, I’ve patch Eren. He’s stable as of now and the bleeding has completely stopped. I’ll cover it with a bandage for now while it heals...Are you okay Levi?” the beta asked seeing the raven’s shocked and dazed face.

 

“Y-yeah...What about Eren? What happened to him? How’s...How’s Eren? Is he okay? Please tell me he’s okay...” the raven questioned continuously. The beta sighed before looking at Instructor Petra for explanation.

 

“According the omega’s who we’re present at that time, one of their classmates; Reiner, tried to stab Eren with a butterfly knife. His classmates tried to stop him but Reiner threatened them. Things got out of hand but Eren was able to apprehend him. I was at the infirmary assisting one of my students that time...I wasn’t able to stop them before Eren got hurt.” the raven looked at his unconscious omega in disbelief and awe. He fought the Omega...got hurt yet he still was able to protect his classmates?

 

  _Moon Goddess...what a brave little mate._

As far as he can remember, Reiner was a very buff omega who confessed to him a few months ago. He was really persistent and would follow Levi everywhere until he was excused for the _Blackthorne Rose Mission._ But of course, before he was deployed, he politely declined the omega’s courting prompt. Relationship was far off on his mind that time and besides, their energies are not on the same frequency. Both parties would only suffer if they pursued it. Looks like he didn’t take it well. The alpha’s fists clenched in anger. _That was his reason for hurting Eren? Jealousy?_ What an insufferable bitch.

 

“What a brave little bean,” Dr. Hanji commented in a soft voice combing the brunettes sweat-stricken hair. The raven took a shaky step forward and held the beta’s shoulders. Eren’s friends parted and made way for the Alpha to get close to his unconscious omega.

 

“Can I...Can I hold his hand? Please Hanji...” the beta nodded immediately and helped the stunned raven to sit beside the brunette. The raven almost immediately grasped the omega’s clammy hands. The breath the alpha took felt like it was the first time he took after a _millennia._ Tears filled the alpha’s dull wintry eyes as he watched the omega’s chest slowly rise and fall. He felt his inner alpha whine and whimper at the back of his mind. Their mate was hurt...and he wasn’t there to help him. He should’ve been there. He should’ve been able to help him. Eren didn’t deserve it. He brought the omega’s hands to his lips and kissed the omega’s bloodied tips tenderly. He brushed the stray brunette locks from the omega’s hair softly.

 

“Eren I’m here now...”

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing Eren felt when he woke up again was a pinch of pain in his chest, like a bite of an ant, then a warm hand covering his. He gave it an experimenting squeeze...it was hard and Bigger than his. He cracked an eye open and was greeted with pitch darkness. Panic crawled in the omega’s chest as he searched his hands in the air blindly.

 

_It hurts. it hurts so much. There was a lot of blood. Too much blood. Reiner tried to stab him with a knife...it grazed his chest...It hurt. Where’s Alpha? Where’s Levi?_

_Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi, Levi_

The omega repeated his name like a mantra, like a _prayer_ to the Moon Goddess above. like all pain will magically go away if the Alpha was indeed here beside him...and it did.

 

A pair of familiar hands grabbed the omega’s flailing ones and restrained him with a hug to his back. The scent of honey and Earl grey flooding his senses made the omega freeze and stop struggling. tears dribbled down his cheeks as he prayed once again to the Moon Goddess that his senses were not deceiving him.

 

“Eren...It’s okay. it’s me Levi. You’re safe...You’re okay now.” the omega’s silent cries turn into sobs when he heard the voice he’d been wishing to hear ever since darkness took over. The voice he still sought even in the haze of pain and in the dreams where pain still haunts him.

 

“L-Levi?” he called out like a plea more than a question.

 

“Yes angel it’s me....You’re safe now.” the raven whispered tightening his hold around the omega gently.

 

“Levi...” the omega sobbed out grasping the alpha’s arms around him with his shaky hands. _He’s here. Alpha is here. he didn’t leave us._ He leaned in to the raven’s chest and rubbed his cheeks, reveling in his comforting scent. The alpha thumbed the omega’s tears softly and placed a chaste kiss on top of his head.

 

 “Cry no more angel. I’m here...I won’t let anything happen to you again.” the raven whispered again caressing his hair softly. The calming pheromones of the alpha filled the room and created a space of comfort for the omega. His cries turned into small sniffles until his tears finally stopped. He stayed in the alpha’s embrace who was now leaning comfortably in the headboard of the bed. The sheets were long forgotten and tangled at their intertwined legs.

 

“Levi...what happened after I...I got...” the omega trailed, the idea of reminiscing what happened brings back the throb of pain to his wound. The alpha’s hug on him tightened before carefully choosing his words.

 

“After you...After you fainted. Isabel and Dr. Hanji texted me to come here saying you we’re hurt...badly. I can’t even remember how I got here, I really just wanted to know if you’re okay. When I came here.....I heard you scream. There was a lot of blood Eren...a lot of blood. I didn’t want to...Moon Goddess, I didn’t even want to think about it...but I thought you were...” the alpha’s voice broke at the last syllables. Just the sheer thought of losing omega brings out every emotion out to the supposedly collected Alpha.

 “But I’m here now...with you.” the brunette whispered, a ghost of smile in his lips for the first time after what happened earlier.

 

A comfortable silence settled between the pair. Just listening to each other’s heartbeat, basking in the warmth the other radiates and their intermingling scents in the air. He was right. Their scents does smell good together... _or was it just him?_ Nevertheless, the scent of floral and spice is really _divine._

The omega who was completely calm now, touched the white gauze on his chest. It doesn’t even hurt _that_ much anymore. All that’s left was a dull throb of pain. the omega smiled and placed his hand comfortably to his alpha’s chest. _Maybe its because he’s here that it doesn’t hurt anymore._

The darkness of the room doesn’t even bother him anymore. Levi told him that he was out for 8 hours that the sun has set already. When the omega wondered why he’s here, the raven just winked at him. The chances of the raven threatening Dr. Hanji in her own office is extremely high.

“Levi? Are you sleeping?” the omega whispered.

 

“Kinda’ You’re excused for school Eren, you can sleep late too.” the raven whispered back and played with his hair again. The omega closed his eyes in indulgence. He liked it when the alpha plays with his hair.

 

“What about Armin, ‘Kasa and Marco are they okay?” the alpha snorted at his question.

 

“You’re the one who got stabbed and you’re worried about them?” he scoffed again. “Unbelievable. To think that I came here prepared to kill anyone.” the omega swatted his shoulders.

 

“You can’t do that Levi! He’s just...jealous. Since I seduced you into my _claws._ ” the omega joked.

 

“This is not a joke Eren, you could’ve died. You could’ve hurt more than this! I could’ve lost you!” the omega rubbed his alpha’s chest comfortingly. His scent was spiking once again.

 

“But you didn’t. Let’s leave it there. Instructor Petra and the Higher Ups will hold them responsible for their _actions_.” the raven shook his head in disbelief. His angel is to forgiving...to good for them. He prayed to the Moon Goddess above that they really should be punished or he won’t be held accountable for his actions.

 

The raven rolled his eyes. “Fine if you say so Angel. Although I really want to wring his ne-”

 

“Levi~!” the brunette whined giving the alpha’s chest a mocking swat. Levi can’t do that. Who knows what Instructor Shadis will do to him if he hurt an omega? Reiner might’ve hurt him but they can’t take action and punish him themselves. It might worsen the situation than solve it.

 

“UGH.” The raven groaned, finally heeding the humble request of his _Omega_. “Let’s just sleep for now. You need rest. I’ll give you your gift later.” The omega frowned. Gift? Why is Levi giving him a gift? Is this part of the courting process too?

 

“What’s the *yawn* gift for Levi...?” the omega asked sleepily. The omega tried to stay awake but he can feel his eyes become heavier and heavier until he finally shut them close. the omega fell asleep on the raven’s soft breathing and his gentle hands caressing his hair.

 

The raven smiled sensing the brunette slept before he can even hear his reply. He placed a small kiss on top of his head. “It’s your Birthday Sunshine. Happy Birthday Eren.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FILLLLEEERRR SORRY LOVELIES. EVERYTHING TOOK A HUGE TURN SO FUGURED THAT I SHOULD EXPLAIN IT FIRST. I'm curretly posting this manually (somewhere far from home since our WIFI still sucks bigtime)
> 
> BUT ANYWAYYYYYYYYYSSSS
> 
>  
> 
> It's here. I Don't think I'd be able to post the next sooner than I've estimated <(TT^TT)>
> 
> Sorrrrrrrrry~! 
> 
> And.....and shoutout to the sweet, gentle and (and other synonymous words) littleonevixen <3 regarding that beta reading proposal. (>////////////////<) I don't think I'll ever have the courage to do that (gaaaaaahhhhhh) I'm a deadbeat underaged teen who's too embarrassed to do that. Even posting here tooooooookkkk a loooot of courage. T^T. Still, it's the thought that counts so many thanks. But if you have a tumblr, you can drop it and when i have time we can talk. Mines daughterofcosmos_01. and warning, yes,my tumblr's boring since I only use it to find fluffy fics and fanarts (since I'm talentlessssssss)
> 
> and......I'm thinking of posting another story (I KNOW, I CAN'T UPDATE FAST AND I'M STARTING ANOTHER ONE?) 
> 
> but....but I'm really excited for this. I actualy saw it in my dreams (yup. My imagination's THAT wild). SO yeah. here's the gist. It's an ABO (BECAUSE OMEGAVERSE IS LIFE), JokerxHarlequin elements, full of psychoshits and of course, fluuuuuufffff <3 SO whatd'dya think? yay? or nay? comment down below~!
> 
>  
> 
> [ MAD as HATTER ]  
> ~crazy in love with you~
> 
>  
> 
> and there's this *helds out fingers and starts counting* vampire Ereri (a doctor AU so fluuuufff), a kidnapping ereri (inspired by 1D's Stockholm syndrome), and there's this zombie Ereri (a MilitaryxDoctorXOmegaverse AU) so....any thoughts???? Yay or nay? Tell me your thoughts <3
> 
> AND AS ALWAYS; THANKS TO THE KUDOS, COMMENTS BOOKMARKS AND HEARTS <3 LOVE Y'ALL
> 
> see you when I see you <3
> 
> -sincerely; the very depressed and deadbeat underage teen; Author-san <3


	14. ||  ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Omega's first birthday with the alpha ended up in a bloody mess...what happens the next day?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (Oh My Moon Goddess, the summary sucks, but oh well. Here it is y'all.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> || SOON TO ADD ||
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> co'z I'm really sleepy gys. It's 1 AM here sorry T^T

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

* * *

* * *

 

The alpha’s wintry irises were open even before the bespectacled beast can take a step closer to the infirmary bed. The beta squeaked in surprise and stumbled a few steps back, almost spilling the porridge she held in a tray. “What are you doing so early in the morning you shitty glasses. It’s 6AM for Moon Goddess’ sake, at least let Eren sleep for a while before you start bugging him like a fly again.” the raven snapped in a low voice, careful not to stir the sleeping omega settled on top of him comfortably like a cat. A very cute cat who like to rub his face to Levi’s neck every chance he gets. The scent of peaches and flora that the omega kept on excreting was like dangling a high-class meat to him or the most expensive brew of tea on him. It took everything in the raven the omega to scent-mark the adorable omega back. It was something him and his inner alpha instincts both agree to, but he can’t do that yet. Not without his angel’s consent. He doesn’t want a repeat of the rumors around his angel anymore. This time, he’ll do it properly.

 

Hanji looked like a kicked puppy for a while before smiling widely at the couple’s position. The little bean was curled around the raven’s chest, his adorable face hidden on the raven’s neck. The raven’s hand was lazily holding the omega’s waist in a possessive manner. The sheets were long forgotten and tangled at their intertwined legs, showing a cute view of the omega’s smooth tan legs.

 

The alpha, seeing the beta ogle at his mate, let out a small growl. “Eyes up here, you shitty pedophilic beta.”

 

Hanji pouted at him. “I wasn’t ogling Ere-bean. You guys just look so cute together~! Say Levi, what base are you in right now?” the beta asked him excitedly.

 

“Shut up.” he growled out making the beta laugh. It can be helped if Levi was at least able to snatch a kiss from the cute little bean. With the two of them staying here overnight _alone_ after the raven threatened to kick her out himself if she didn’t _voluntarily_ go out. It sucks being kicked out of your _own_ personal office, but she knew that the raven needed it. The assurance that his omega was safe. That Eren was safe.

 

The incident yesterday gave all of them a huge scare. She can’t believe it that an omega can go overboard and hurt a comrade this much. It’s a good thing Eren calmed down after Levi came to the infirmary and they we’re able to seal off his wound immediately. Any moment of delay could’ve caused him to bleed out. And they can’t let that happen.

 

_The moment Eren take the last breath, will be the end of them all._

 

“Hey shitty beta, why are you staring into space like an idiot?” the raven grumbled.

 

Hanji snapped out of trance and gave the raven a teasing smile again. “I’m thinking what you two could’ve possibly done while I was away for a while. Say Levi, did you give Eren an early present? Did you give him your k-” a pillow came flying to her face before the beta can even finish her sentence.

 

“Hey~!”

 

the raven growled at him again. “Shut your trap if you don’t have something worth listening at.”

 

The beta pouted and held her stinging face. Why did it hurt, aren’t pillows supposed to be soft? The raven’s force can make a pillow hurt like a brick. “That hurt Levi~! I was just asking what’s your present for Eren. It’s his birthday today, right?”

 

“Tsk.” the raven ticked irritated. “That’s none of your business.”

 

“Hey I wanna know~! Did you prepare a candlelit dinner under the stars An epic dance production while professing your love for him? or-or a movie date while holding each other’s hands in the dark? Kyaaaahhhh~! Levi I wanna know~! tell me tell me~!” The raven looked away in discomfort.

 

Are birthdays with your mate supposed to be celebrated like that?  He just planned on spending an entire day with just Eren _only_. Treat him with his favorite food, a strawberry shortcake perhaps and...and. _Shit._ Why does celebrating birthdays have to be this complicated? Is there a protocol in celebrating birthdays? Shit. He doesn’t have a damn clue on how to celebrate birthdays.

 

As a kid from the orphanage, celebrating your birthday means having a larger portion of food, receiving a small cake from their caretakers and having the privilege to stay at the playground longer. All of which were spent to his adopted siblings. For Levi, there’s nothing worth celebrating in his birthday. It only brings back sad memories despite the date being a very happy holiday for others.

 

_But this time around is different._

It was his angel’s birthday. A day worth celebrating. It was the day how his wonderful parents brought such wonderful existence such as him into this world. The day the moon goddess graced him with such wonderful existence. A chance to be happy again.

 

He clenched his teeth in irritation. He should’ve asked Erwin last night. His friend might know something exciting to do during birthdays...or his friends. That blonde coconut and the amazona. They should know his favorite and the things he enjoys. Damn. Why did he realize all of this now? He’s such an _idiot._

 

“Levi? Yoohoo~!” the raven turned to the beta and slapped her face far from him. He was just having an internal discourse for a moment and the next thing he knew, she’s close to him? Fvcking disgusting.

 

“Why are you so intensely sadistic today~! I just came here to check if the both of you if you still have your clothes o-“ the alpha cut her off before she can whine further.“Hanji.”

 

“I mean, I came here to check if Eren can still sta-” the alpha’s death glare made her zip her mouth immediately. “Say one more stupid thing and I’ll make you bleed.”

 

“I-I mean. I c-came here to check Eren’s w-wound and feed him while I take you to talk with Instructor Petra and Instructor Shadis. They decided the punishment for the group who attacked Eren yesterday.” the raven’s hands curled up in anger.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah. So, you can wash up while I change the dressing in Eren’s wounds.” The raven clicked his tongue in displeasure. He used to like baths in the morning. He believes that Cleanliness is indeed next to goodliness. But now he’s not so sure anymore. He’ll miss scenting the omega’s peach and flora scent on his skin.

 

The raven gritted his teeth and carefully peeled the omega’s arms around his neck. He really liked their position, the omega plastered on him like a cute koala would to a tree. The omega moaned softly and held onto the Alpha’s neck tighter. He rubbed his face to the alpha’s chest again whispering something between _‘No.’_ and _‘Alpha’._ It almost... _almost..._ made him stay longer, but he’s afraid he can’t delay his meeting with his instructors. Those shitty brats should be punished for what they did to his angel.

 

He reluctantly loosed the omega’s hold on him and wrapped it around on one of the pillows. He stood up from the bed quietly and checked if the brunette woke up. Th omega frowned for a moment and sniffed at the pillow making him hitch his breath. The omega gave the pillow another experimenting sniff, his frown deepening. A few excruciating seconds later, the omega’s expression evened out and hugged the pillow tighter.

 

The raven let out a relived breath and dusted his ruffled long-sleeved polo. He’ll just meet them for a while and go back to Eren. He might be unprepared but he’ll never let this day pass without giving the omega one of the best birthdays after getting out of that shithole.

 

“You can wash up in the bathroom, I cleaned it as much as I can...and here’s a fresh set of clothes. You wouldn’t want to go meet your superiors without taking a bath right?” the raven frowned. Not liking the idea of washing off Eren’s scent on him. “Right Levi?” he gave the beta a death glare before snatching the towel and extra clothes from her grasp.

 

“Nah, I’ll wash up on the dorms. Your bathroom is as filthy as your mind. I’ll be back after I have the talk with the Instructors. Don’t do anything weird to Eren or else I’ll kill you.” was the raven last words before disappearing on the door to return to his dorms.

 

The beta watched on the sidelines whilst holding back her cackle. _What a doting alpha._ The expression on his face when Eren stirred was comical. It’s cute seeing the Alpha so cautious in fear of disturbing the little bean’s sleep. What made her smile even wider was the reluctance in the alpha regarding washing in the bathroom. She knew it wasn’t because of her bathroom not being up to the raven’s standards, but the fact that he’ll wash away the scent of the omega on him.

 

She can smell the omega’s fruity scent _possessively_ mixed with the alpha’s earl grey ones, yet the omega’s personal scent remains unchanged. _Levi didn’t mark him back?_ She saw how Eren rubbed himself to the Alpha, _unconsciously._ The little bean was marking Levi on _instinct_. Levi being the alpha holding the entirety of the Eren’s affection, his inner omega was calm enough to mark the Alpha as _his._ To ward off any potential competitors. Levi must’ve wanted to scent him back too, but Levi being as pure as Eren, _in some way_. He must’ve wanted the omega’s permission first. _How cute._

The beta’s attention returned to the omega who was starting to stir. She immediately rummaged around the cabinet for her supplies. Eren’s bandage should be changed before he split his wounds open with all his squirming on the bed.

 

The omega squirmed suddenly feeling sniffed the pillow again, squeezing it every now and then as if checking something, before finally kicking it away. His hands wandered around the bed; brows frowned in confusion. _“Hnn...Alpha......?”_ his eyes blinked lazily and searched for the warmth that suddenly disappeared. His eyes cracked open fully seeing the raven not here beside him.

 

He frantically looked around the room. The four white walls that was supposed to make him comfortable suddenly closing into him to the point of losing his breath. He clawed at his throat in a struggle to breath oxygen. _Where did Alpha go? Did he leave me here? Did he go to Reiner? Is he alone again?_

Tears welled up the omega’s eyes as he searched for the same scent that comforted him last night. The refreshing scent of earl grey and honey that kept the nightmares that had plagued him. The one’s that kept eating him up. He gasped and clenched his fists on the sheet that held the faint scent of the alpha. He tried sniffing it for _comfort_ but it wasn’t _enough._

“E-eren?” the beta asked tapping the omega’s shoulders lightly.

 

The omega’s head spun to her direction so fast that she feared it snapped. She let out a gasp and took a few steps back when she saw tears streaming down the omega’s ocean eyes. “E-eren! Little bean why are you crying?”

 

The omega’s eyes were at her direction but his consciousness seemed elsewhere. His pupils were blown wide open and his form was shaking so bad that she feared Eren is having a _Drop._ Even his scent is turning sour, like rotten peaches and wilted flowers. She covered her nose and took a cautious step towards Eren again.

 

“Eren? Little bean?” before she can even touch him, the omega crawled away from her touch, a very terrified expression on his face. “E-eren, It’s me. Dr. Hanji. I won’t hurt you. You’re okay now Little Bean.” her heart broke every fat tear that trickled down the omega’s cheeks. She looked so calm before, why is he crying now? The beta bit her lip in confusion.

 

“E-Eren, It’s me. Can’t you recognize me?” the omega whimpered again when she took a step forward, making her stop. She thought about calling the raven back, but if she left Eren like this, his chances of Dropping will increase.

The beta rushed to her supply cabinet for a new syringe and reached for the bottle on the shelf that read _‘Alprazolam’_. She poked the syringed in and took a small dose. She’ll inject Eren with a small dose of calming sedatives and rush to Levi. She might be able to stabilize Eren before he _Drops._

She took a step closer to the omega again making him cower further to the headboard of the bed. The beta winced and bit her lips to resist the urge on staying away from the omega to ease his fear. The bandages were having small blotches of red. _Eren will hurt himself more than he is if this continues. He might rip his stitches further and make the wound worse._ She repeated the words in her head like a mantra as he reached for the omega’s arms.

 

The omega whimpered loudly and slapped the beta’s hands away screaming a lot of _‘No’s’_ and _‘Don’t come closer’._ The beta’s sudden touch on his arms might be the last straw as the moment her had came into contact with his arms, A blood-curling scream erupted from the omega’s lips. The beta scrambled back in shock, knocking a few glass wares on the floor. The glass shattered on the floor the same time the infirmary doors was wrecked open. Revealing a very wild-looking Levi.

 

His irises who were now _Red_ in color snapped to the beta’s direction. A menacing growl erupted from the alpha’s fanged lips _. “What are you doing to Eren Hanji!?”_ she barely understood what the alpha said, but whatever it is, it made shivers crawl up her spine. Danger is flagging all around her, all because of a very mad _Aleph_ on her doorstep. But he called her name...she barely comprehended it, but he was sure he mentioned her name. _Does that mean he’s still conscious? How in Moon Goddess? Most of the times that his other side took over, Levi can’t even speak a single syllable._

The beta gulped and looked at Eren who was still shaking in fear. The alpha glared at him before striding towards Eren. Hanji immediately took a few steps back to not crowd the couple. The brunette squeaked the moment the raven touched him but relaxed after smelling the familiar scent of the raven. “L-levi?” the omega whispered.

 

“Angel...” the alpha growled out. At the raven’s confirmation, tears flowed down the omega’s eyes like water work. He sobbed and hugged the alpha close to him. The alpha immediately sat down and gathered the omega into his lap. The omega immediately curled towards and reveled in the alpha’s comforting scent.

 

“Y-you were gone...You left...You weren’t there when I woke up. _Why?_ Don’t you want me anymore? Do you like _him_ more than me?” the omega gasped out clutching the alpha’s shirt like a lifeline.  He can’t scent _himself_ on the alpha. _Did he hate his scent that he washed it away?_

The alpha cupped his cheeks and made the omega look into his eyes. “Never angel, you’re all that _we_ want. You’re all that I will desire in this lifetime, even after this. I will love only you, just like before.” the omega cried and rubbed her cheeks into the alpha. Is it true? Will he really not leave him?

 

“I already vowed my life to you in the name of _Luna,_ you’re all that I will desire _sal’eri._ ” the omega’s heart warmed at the alpha’s words. He looped his arms the alpha and leaned in for a kiss. The alpha growled into the kiss and _devoured_ the omega’s lips. He held the omega close to him as their tongues danced around each other. The omega’s scent took a sweet turn once again, intoxicating the alpha in the sweetness. The alpha pushed away when he finally focused on the situation at hand. The strong scent of iron was undermining his mate’s scent. He growled when he saw the bloodied state of his chest.

 

 _“You’re hurt...”_ the omega’s eyes turned to his bloodied chest. Surprisingly, he feels nothing. Not even the excruciating pain he felt when his stitches split open. “I-It’s okay. It doesn’t hurt Le-”

 

The omega gasped when the alpha’s fangs bit his own lip and leaned in for another heart-stopping kiss. The alpha’s blood flowed into his mouth making him swallow it in reflex. He thought that the taste will be bad, being it blood but it was far from it. It tasted like the _sweetest_ and most _delicious_ apple juice ever. Like the sweetest blueberries and strawberries. It was thick yet so sweet that he can’t help but get addicted. He delved into the kiss and licked the alpha’s lips. “M-more...”

 

The alpha grinned at him before crashing his lips into the omega’s swollen ones, once again. The omega crawled higher into the alpha’s lap and grasped the alpha’s soft raven hair. The alpha’s kiss is making his mind _fly into the clouds._ All the fears and shadows that threatened to hurt him before vanished into thin air. because his alpha is here now...because Levi is here with him.

 

The alpha pulled away and settled his hands lazily on the omega’s waist. Their foreheads remained in contact in an intimate manner. The alpha’s wintry grey eyes peered up to him while the omega’s eyes blinked owlishly down to his.

 

“I’m not going anywhere _Sa’eri,_ you’re stuck with me for _Eternity_...” the omega smiled down at him. “Then I’ll be _yours for Eternity_...” The alpha smiled back at him and nuzzled his omega's cheeks affectionately. Eren's scent was sweet once again and his heartbeat were calm as the sea now.

 

His heart almost jumped out of his chest when he felt a sudden feeling of terror and distress in his heart that  _wasn't his._ He didn't waste any moment and ran back to where Eren is, his superiors be damned. He didn't _how, where, when, or why_ did he felt Eren's fear...but he definitely did. He almost killed the beta on the spot when he first saw her and analyzed her as the cause of his omega's distress. Eren was shaking and trying hard to keep away from Hanji's grasp but it seemed like he was seeing someone else. Like he was trapped in a nightmare that he can't escape. His thoughts at that time were only about coming close to Eren and easing his fears.

 

“Levi...” a voice calling the raven’s name broke free the two from the pink world they created around them. The raven growled and pulled Eren closer to him. “What are you doing here?”

 

The golden alpha leaned casually to the doorframe, his luminescent blue eyes watching over them without giving a damn to the death glares the raven have been sending him. “You suddenly ran away from our talk with our superiors, what am I supposed to do? Stay there and bear all their scoldings? Nah. I’d prefer following you here? Seems like interrupted a private moment, _Lo’y loksi dearthair?_ ”

 

The raven frowned at the strange language his friend used, but as strange as it was, he _understood_ what he meant. _He was asking me if I’m alright_. He nodded in reply. _“Yeah...I felt Eren’s terror and...in my head...I heard a voice in my head and told me to go back... to where Eren is.”_ the raven drawled as if he himself wasn’t believing his own words.

 

 _“I see, luckily you got here in time before Eren dropped.”_ the golden alpha stated relieved. He took a step closer to the pair, making the raven growl. He chuckled and pulled a seat, sitting a few steps from steps from the pair. _“Relax Levi, I’m just here to talk. I’ll relay to you what the higher ups decided as a proper punishment for the omegas who...towards Eren.....”_ the golden alpha trailed. The omega stiffened under him, making the raven grit his teeth in anger.

 

 _“Go ahead.”_ but before the golden alpha can speak a word or two, a shriek of a certain annoying beta echoed in the infirmary.

 

“...wait......Wait.........WAIT. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT? I CAN’T UNDERSTAND A THING YOU GUYS WERE SAYING.” the beta exclaimed announcing her forgotten presence. She suddenly regaining her senses after the arrival of the golden alpha who seemed to have the _situation_ under control.

 

The raven gave him an evil glare. The alpha’s normal iris color and the disappearance of the cut he made on his lips when he _devoured_ the omega was the first thing beta noticed making her mouth agape. “What are you talking about four-eyes. Did you become so dumb that you can’t even understand English?” the beta frowned. _He didn’t even realize it?_ She turned her attention to the now lucid omega whose eyes were regarding her with a confused look. _Eren can understand them too?_

_“B-but-”_ She was about to argue further, but with the golden alpha giving him _the_ look, she immediately shut her mouth. “Y-yeah right...Can you repeat that again?”

 

The alpha scoffed and started combing his mate’s hair to calm himself down. “Erwin was about to tell me what those old farts decided as a punishment for those brats who tried to hurt Eren.” the beta’s eyes widened in interest. She step away from the glass on the floor and pulled a chair to sit down, a considerable distance from the pair like Erwin. “I see,”

 

The golden alpha sighed before continuing his earlier statement. “As I was saying, the Lycan Garde passed their judgement on the omega’s who...harmed Levi’s mate this morning. Instructor Shadis, Instructor Petra, together with a Lycan Garde representative in our school, Nile Dok, they relayed the information to me as someone _ran away in the middle of a formal meeting._ ” the raven scoffed.

 

“I can’t help it. Eren is more important than those old farts anyways. If only a certain idiotic four-eyed monster wasn’t harming Eren while I was away...” the raven growled giving the beta a pointed look.

 

the beta pouted. “I wasn’t trying to hurt him! He was about to drop so I’m trying to-”

 

“Whatever...DO it again and I’ll really rip you into pieces.” the look the raven gave the beta immediately made her nod. “Proceed Erwin.” the golden alpha nodded and continued his explanation.

 

“Krista Lenz, together with Bertholt, Reiner Braun and her other friends will be suspended and on House Arrest for three months.”

 

“What!?” the alpha growled out startling Eren. The omega immediately placed a calming hand on the alpha’s chest. The raven breathed deeply, quelling his anger lightly for the omega’s sake.

 “What do you mean 3 month suspension? They should’ve been expelled! Eren almost _died._ I almost lost _him._ ” Every word the alpha spat out held nothing but anger and venom. The brunette stayed silent, just biting his lip while seeking comfort in the alpha’s warmth.

 

The golden alpha looked almost as mad as the raven. “I also tried to rule out that not only _one_ got hurt but that damn dog of the Lycan Garde, Nile Dok, said that it is what the council ruled out.” He crossed his fingers and leaned in to his knees.  “That Lycan Garde dog, he looked that he doesn’t even care that someone got hurt...”he added with a grim look on his face.

 

Levi looked even more livid than before. The beta bit her lip. Knowing this wild munchkin, she knows he’s thinking of doing something again. “Don’t do anything rash Levi.”

 

“I will kill them.” he growled out, his fists clenched in anger.

 

“Levi you can’t-” the beta argued.

 

his eyes glared at the beta. “Then what? They’ll come back here again and do something even worse than stabbing Eren with a butterfly knife?”

 

“You can't. They'll take you away, are you going to leave Eren here, more vulnerable? Those omegas...they’re not doing this just because that Krista Lenz lost to your friend, and hearing the Lycan Garde’s decision over these matter that is supposed to receive expulsion, supports my theory. There’s something going on with the higher ups that we don’t know. We need to be really cautious.” the beta stated choosing her words carefully. Seems like the Lycan Garde is finally making their moves. They need to be careful on each step they take or else they will get caught on the traps those _bastards_ set up around them.

 

 

“What the fvck are you implying? They’re attacking Eren? Why in Moon Goddess do they want with my mate?” the beta shook her head. Why do they have their eyes on Eren on the first place?

 

It’s only been a few days since his official _courting_ with Levi was established. _Could it be that they’re having suspicions on Levi?_ That couldn’t be. His... _berserk_ modes were always within a few audiences. Just her, Erwin, and the 3 omegas who were always unconscious. Then why are they _attacking Eren?_ It couldn’t be a coincidence since under _normal_ circumstances, those omegas should be expelled from the school and yet they only received suspension.

 

 

“I...I don’t know Levi. But I have a bad feeling about this.” the beta whispered uncomfortably.

 

 

The alpha gritted his teeth. He had this sinking feeling in his gut too. Something is urging him to stay with Eren at all times. “Don't think about it for a while, we'll think of a way to arrange that Eren will not come into contact with their group again. Here take this. Celebrate Eren’s birthday properly.” the raven looked confused but reached for the two strips of paper the beta held in her outstretched hand. The two strips were brightly colored with the words;

 

|| Funland ||

_‘The place who invented fun and smiles’_

 

“Amusement park tickets?” the raven asked confused. AT the mention of amusement park, the omega quickly peered at the tickets the alpha was holding.

 

“Amusement Park? For my Birthday? It's been a long time since I last went to an....amusement park.” he asked with a sad smile. The beta couldn't help but feel bad for giving them the tickets to the amusement park. Eren did got lost into an amusement park and lost his parents at the very place that's supposed to make him happy. But she wants to look at it in a positive light. This might be the chance to overwrite the bad encounter with good memories. Jusding from the omega's eyes, he really wants to go...badly.

 

“Yes, just for you little bean. Go there with Levi while we settle things here.” the omega smiled and looked up to the alpha with expectant eyes. Its been _years_ since he last went to an amusement park. The alpha huffed. “But Eren just literally got stab yesterday, what if he overexerts himself?” the raven asked in worry. What if Eren rip his stitches open? He was confident with his basic first aid skills but Hanji won’t be there to help Eren if the situation got worse.

 

the beta frowned but took the raven’s worries into consideration. “Then you can just have a good stroll around, play some games and stuff.” The raven bit his lip and weighed in the pros and cons. His internal discourse was interrupted when the omega held his hand making him turn to the omega. “Levi, can’t we go?”

 

The raven softened at the sight of the adorable omega giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes ever. Damn. Isn’t that adorable? He doesn't have a proper agenda on spending the omega's birthday due to his stupidity so he might as well accept the beta's offer. He gave Eren a smile and tuck a strand of is hair to his ears. “We’ll have Hanji check on you. Then we’ll see.” the raven turned to the beta. “If ever Eren is good to go. Do I have Instructor Petra and that baldy’s permission on taking Eren out of the Academy premises.” the beta smiled at him.

 

“Yeah, they actually encouraged it. Especially Petra. She wanted Eren to recuperate after this...trauma.” the raven nodded. That sounded just like Petra.

 

“What about Baldy?” he asked raising a brow.

 

“Surprisingly, he also agreed. He already talked with the guards to let you through the gates.” Well ain't that a shocker. Baldy was always one of those teachers who would do anything to confine students in the academy  _to keep them safe._ It was suffocating honestly, no wonder a few students would cut classes and wander into the human territory to have a taste of freedom they lost when humans took over the lands that used to be their domain.

 

The raven stared at the ticket again. He read the address and his eyes widened when he realized where it was. “But it’s within human territory.” Well almost since it was in the middle of the human settlement and the academy territory that was thousands of hectares wide.

 

“Will you let them take Eren away?” the beta asked seriously.

 

the raven frowned at him offended. “What do you fvcking think of me you shitty glasses? They wouldn’t even get to touch a strand of his hair!” just the thought of someone taking Ere away from him after what happened makes his blood boil. He'll make sure that his omega will have the happiest fvcking birthday  _safely._

 

“Exactly. Besides, a lot of our students who cut classes visit that park and come back safely. I guarantee you that there won’t be aby hunters there. It’s an amusement park after all. Now enjoy this moment with your little bean. Make happy memories and hopefully babie-”

 

“Hanji.”

 

“Okay. Just let me check if Eren is good to go. The wound was still fresh so I don’t think you’d be able to enjoy the rides, but at least you’ll have an alone time together.” the beta reached for a pair of scissors and slowly approached the couple. The raven was stiff behind the omega but he remained unmoving as she started cutting the bandages.

 

“I’m okay hanji, it doesn’t hurt.” the omega reasoned out.

 

“It’s okay little bean. We’ll just change the bandage and apply some salve then you can enjoy your Birthday with your Alpha.” the omega pouted but held onto the alpha tightly as the beta proceeded on cutting his bandages. What the Beta saw brought shock to her entire system.

 

_It wouldn’t really hurt, especially if there isn’t a trace of the wound. Not even the stitch marks._

 

* * *

 

 

“The skin patch wasn’t even pink...not even a single blemish left. It’s like the patch of skin, stitched itself together...overnight. ” the beta gasped still dazed on her findings. She was about to change the bandage and check if Eren is okay since she saw some blood stains on the dressing. She panicked for a moment, but when she finally cut the dressing off. There’s nothing. Not even an evidence that the omega was stabbed. Well kinda stabbed, the raven munchkin was just exaggerating it.

 

The beta stared at the pair who was preparing to ride on the raven’s Harley. It took a few tries before the brunette can ride behind the raven but he succeeded anyways. The raven revved the engine before speeding out of the academy gates. The pair were long one but the beta remained in daze, staring at the gates.

 

“Was it _you_ guys? Did Levi heal Eren? I mean we of the beast race heal faster than average humans...but...for an omega. Healing a _gash_ like that would at least take three days...five days max. But Eren healed overnight...”

 

The golden alpha peered from the newspaper he’s holding, a coy smile on his lips. “It’s a gift.”

 

“A gift?” she asked confused.

 

“From our highest deity Luna. We share it with our mates through blood connection.” the golden alpha explained.

 

“Blood connection?” the beta repeated. Then that kiss...when Levi bit his lip he.........he healed the omega? And the other thing is...She stood up from her chair and waved her hands in the air, piecing things together. “When I visited Armin last night...his shoulders were already healed...and his blushing face.....could it be that you-” the golden alpha gave her a smirk before reading his newspaper again. _No way._ He was to focused on Levi’s love life that she didn’t expect Erwin already made his _move?_ The beta bit her lip to supress the fangirl scream trying to come out from deep inside her throat.  _These cinnamon rolls grew up so fast~!_

 

“What about that language you spoke...you both spoke it fluently...Eren understood it...but I didn’t. What is it?” the beta prodded stepping closer to the golden Alpha.

 

“It’s our ancient language, our Mother Tongue.”

 

“Mother Tongue? It sure sounded like Celtic to me...” she stated. The last word...the deyath something meant _brother_ in the celtic language.

 

“The _Celtic_ sounded like _our mother tongue._ Don’t reverse it.” the golden alpha retorted irritatingly. “We’re not copycats.”

 

 

“We’’ll you clearly aren’t since you guys are dog-”

 

“Huh?” the golden alpha growled out, his eyes getting a red hue all of a sudden.

 

“Those Lycan Garde...they’re planning something. I just know it.” the beta stated in an attempt to shift the topic. She can’t bear an _Aleph’s_ anger.

 

“We’re going to start making our moves too...soon.” the golden alpha answered.

 

“Why aren’t we telling Levi about this anyway. He deserves to know _what_ he is. Like you do. Even that junior alpha. What if something _worse_ happens?” the beta asked worried. He complied through the golden alphas request in hiding these _things_ for the time being. Until the _right time_ the golden alpha mentioned, comes along. But when will the _time_ be _right_?

 

“Levi needs to know it for himself.”

 

“B-but-”

 

“It’s for his own good Dr. Hanji. If it will come from us...if the _truth_ you’re talking about comes from _us_ , it will break those _two_ apart.”

 

Break...them apart? The beta wanted to argue further but the serious and...tragic look on the Alpha’s crimson eyes made the beta bit her lip I silence. What is Erwin afraid of telling Levi about?

 

“Then just tell me what’s the meaning of...the word that Levi called Eren...what does it mean...the saye....sayeri?”

 

“ _Sa’eri._ ” the golden alpha repeated in an accent that the beta can’t imitate. It’s like an Australian accent but deeper and with a soft pitch at the same time.

 

“Yeah, yeah. _That._ What does it mean?” The golden alpha smiled at her.

 

“ _It means, My Love._ ”

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew part one done. next will be posted according to th schedule (see the Announcement work to see the full april schedule.)
> 
> I'll pray hard to the Moon Goddess that I'll be able to abide by my decided schedule. UwU
> 
> and this is the part one of the Birthday Celeb (which is really realllllyyyy late. sorry 'bout that.)
> 
> Have the smexy kiss as my humble peace offering.
> 
> NO PROOFREAD OR EDIT SO BEWARE~!
> 
> Thanks again for Kudos, comments, bookmarks and hits guys.
> 
> See you when I see you~!


	15. || ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Alpha and Omega's first official date yayyyy~♥ 
> 
> When things are just starting to get fluffy, something sexy happens!?!???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, this is unedited due to the unfortunate event of my laptop finally resting in piece. Although I was able to recover a draft from my brother's laptop, I wasn't able to do much editing so it might suck T^T but I tried my best...but my Aniki is an asshat...so sorry if it's kinda lame and a lot of errors, I have to do it on a 4" phone and my hands has been long since it touched a small thing so yeah. Hope it still came out okay ❣️♥❣️♥❣️♥❣️♥

* * *

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

* * *

* * *

 

“Levi...are we there yet?” the omega behind him asked for the nth time around. The alpha laughed and look over to the side mirror to catch the omega’s eyes. His ocean eyes we’re bright and twinkling in excitement.

 

“Not yet angel, but we’ll be there soon. We have about...” the alpha looked at his phone that he’s using to navigate his way to the amusement park. A red dot was slowly moving to the giant red tack that symbolizes their pit stop. “...a few more kilometers.” he smiled when he felt the omega slump and lay his head on the alpha’s back. For an omega who went through a very traumatic experience, he sure is really energetic today. Seems like he’s doing a great job on making the omega happy on his birthday. He’ll have to thank Hanji for this later.

 

“How many?” the omega asked after a few seconds.

 

The alpha chuckled and checked his GPS Navigator. Very Energetic and extremely impatient. “Approximately Twenty-Five kilometers more Angel.”

 

The brunette pouted and tightened his hug on the alpha’s midriff. “Is that far?”

 

“Kinda. Half an hour more and we’ll be there.”

 

“Can’t we go a little bit faster?”

 

“We’re already hovering over the 60km\h speed limit angel. We can’t go faster than that.” The omega sulked even further. That long? He can’t wait anymore. It’s been a long time since he last went into an amusement park. Do they still sell the sweet cloud thingy? What was it called again...? I think it was something called Cotton...Cotton something. He’d like to taste that cloud of sweetness again.

 

His mom used to buy him a lot of that before they go home. In different colors and different flavors. He liked the pink one the best. It tasted fruity like the strawberries in Sasha’s pancakes. The one he hated the most was the dark green. It was what his father always buys, the one that tastes like dried leaves with a hint of tea. His mother on the other hand, like the pure white one. It tasted just the right amount of sweetness.

 

A small smile graced the brunette’s lips. Those were the good times when they were still a complete family whenever they go out during his dad’s day offs. He loved his parent’s smiles that’s why he grew to love amusement parks. The way his father would smile while staring at the two of them fondly. His Mom’s small gestures on wiping his father’s forehead and the sides of his mouth when he makes a mess while eating. He can remember just a small bit of them now but the warmth of those days stayed within his heart.

 

Even though his last memory of going amusement park was a nightmare, the brunette didn’t feel scared. not anymore. Just like last night. All the fear and worry, the pain vanished up into the clouds. All because of the existence he didn’t knew that would matter the most for him. This person right here with him. _Levi._

 

“Levi...”

 

“Yeah? We’re almost there. Just a few more minutes angel.” The raven remarked turning on the curve ahead smoothly.

 

“Not that...”

 

“Yes...?”

 

“Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for saving me.” The brunette replied shyly.

 

The raven smiled unconsciously. “What’s up with that Angel?”

 

“I just realized I haven’t thanked you yet...For saving me all this time. For staying with me even though I’m...weak.” the brunette answered, whispering the last words that the alpha almost didn’t catch it if not for his superior hearing.

 

“You’re not weak angel. You’re one of the strongest persons I’ve ever met. Imagine? You survive such hellish place and some crazy omega? Besides there’s no need for thank you’s between us Angel. Just you, here with me, is enough for me. Just you.”

 

The omega smiled and stared off into the blurring landscape of evergreen trees and tallgrass they’re passing by. “Me too Levi...me too.”

 

______________

 

A few minutes later and a metal structure of looping tracks came into view. Excitement suddenly bubbled into the omega’s being. He leaned away from the alpha and stretched his neck as high as he can. He can see a few colored flags from afar.

 

“Woah, Sit down properly angel. You might fall down!” the raven exclaimed after he felt the brunette loosen his hold on his midriff and place it on his shoulders.

 

“But I can almost see it Levi! That’s it right? Over there~!” the brunette cheered pointing at the amusement park’s direction.

 

“Yes, yes. Now can you please hold onto my waist properly. You’re going to give me a heart attack.” The raven grumbled.

 

“Yes~!” the omega hummed and hugged the alpha’s waist again.

 

A few minutes more and the sounds of screams, pop music and more were within earshot. The alpha maneuvered his bike into the designated parking space and turned the engine of his bike off. “And we’re officially here. You can now go crazy angel.” that was the only approval the omega needed before he scrambled off the alpha’s bike. The raven almost dropped his helmet when the omega chucked his pink one into his arms before running into the gates of the amusement park.

 

He smiled and shake his head at his omega’s display of excitement. He hung the two helmets to the bike and locked the compartment before following the bouncing ball of excitement. Worry crept into his spine when he saw the omega frozen a few steps before him.

 

Could it be he wasn’t healed after all? But he saw that the wound completely vanished. It was unbelievable at first after the blotches of red on the bandages, but it was really healed. Dr. Hanji confirmed it herself. The raven quickly sprinted into the omega’s side. He grasped the omega’s shoulders and made him look into his eyes. The alpha’s eyes widened when he saw tears streaming down the omega’s eyes.

 

 “Are you okay Angel? Does it hurt anywhere? Should we go back?” the raven frantically asked. He gently patted the omega's body and searched for the source of his distress.

 

The omega shook his head and wiped his tears. He sniffed a few times and looked up into the alpha with a smile. “No...I’m not hurt Levi.”

 

“Then why in Moon Goddess are you crying angel? Do you not like this place?” the omega shook his head.

 

“No. It’s the opposite Levi. Thank you for bringing me here. For bringing me back into the Amusement park we used to go to when I was young.”

 

___________________________________________

 

Coming back into this Amusement Park was a nostalgic experience of the omega. There were a few things that have changed. Starting from the day of the park. It wasn’t Shiganshina Amusement Park anymore. The layout of the rides were also different. The ferris wheel that used to be at the far back of the park is now at the center. There were also a few rides that were new and he can’t recognize. Afterall, he was _gone_ for six years.

 

“Eren...” the brunette turned to the raven who tugged his hand.

 

“Hmm?”

 

The raven sighed and wiped the tear that fell down the brunette’s eyes. the brunette stared at the alpha’s wet thumb in wonder. he didn’t even realize that he’s crying. “You’re crying again angel. You’ve cried too much today that I’m afraid you’ll wilt.” the omega laughed and slapped the alpha’s shoulder.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Stop crying first...do you want us to go? I can just take you to a mall. There won’t be rides but at least you won’t be sad. I can’t stand seeing you cry angel.” the brunette smiled at theraven's sentiment.

 

 “I’m not sad Levi...” he answered making the raven frown.

 

“Then why are you crying...?”

 

“I’m a bit sad since this is the place where I last saw my parents but my heart doesn’t hurt anymore...because you’re here with me. We can overwrite those bad memories with good ones.I’m sure that’s what Mom and Dad want for me. So shall we start enjoying ourselves? ” the raven smiled and nuzzled the omega’s temples affectionately. “Your wish is my command princess.”

 

The omega smiled brightly as he pulled the alpha to the ones he wanted to ride. Good thing it was weekdays that’s why there were only little to none on the lines. They easily jump from one ride to another with ease.

 

“I’m never getting on that piece of shitty metal again. No fvcking wonder it was called Cranium Shaker. I can still feel my brain doing backflips in my head.” the raven complained massaging his temples.

 

A woman walking with a toddler glared at Levi before ushering her son far from the pair. The omega slapped the alpha’s shoulder in bewilderment. “Language Levi!”

 

“What? I’m speaking English? What does she speak? I can speak French, German and many more. What a fvcking saint. I’m sure she also curses when she stubs her toe on the foot of the table.” the raven replied sarcastically.

 

“Still, there are a lot of kids around us. Can you please not curse for the time being?”

 

“Whatever” the alpha grumbled while holding his temples making the omega laugh.

 

“Let’s sit down for a while.” The brunette offered and lead the alpha into the corner far from the crowds. The alpha immediately slumped on the nearest bench.

 

“Ugh. I feel sick.”

 

“Should I get you a drink or perhaps Ice Cream?” the raven shook his head and and laid on the omega’s lap. “No, just give me a minute and we can go agai-“ the raven suddenly covered his mouth and rushed into the bushes where he puked his guts out. The omega followed him suit and placed a comforting hand on the alpha’s back.

 

“No...stay away Eren. I’m doing something disgusting.” the alpha protested.

 

“What kind of mate am I if I leave you here _vulnerable?_ ” the alpha was about to argue more but he was cut off when his guts did a backflip again. The omega winced and rubbed the alpha’s shoulders.

 

A few minutes passed before the Alpha finally emptied his stomach. The omega ushered him back into the seat and made him lay down on the bench. “Stay here while I go buy some water and something to cool your head.”

 

“Don’t go...” the alpha whined like a kid,his hands raised at the omega's direction.

 

“I’ll be back after a few minutes.” he bartered.

 

“What if you get lost?”

 

the omega laughed. “I won’t get lost, I’m not a kid Levi.” the alpha grumbled. “I’ll follow you if you’re not back after 5 minutes.”

 

“What I can’t find the stalls that fast-”

 

“take it or leave it.” the pair stared at each other for what seems like an eternity before the omega gave in. “Fine, fine.”

 

the omega quickly ran into the food court section of the park. there were a lot of options and to choose from. But Levi is dizzy...he needs something with electrolytes. The omega walked further until he came across a store that sells Pocari.

 

He smiled and quickly went in to buy the drink. After paying for the Pocari, he went on hunting for the ice cream next. He passed a few stalls but most of them were sold out.

 

He walked farther until the crowd started thickening. A few people bumped his shoulders that almost made him drop the Pocari.

 

The omega huffed and walked into the section where there’s a few people. He adjusted his hold on his purchase and looked around. he gasped in shock when he realized he didn’t know where he came from. he tried to look at the stalls if they are familiar but they weren’t. Panic threatened to catch his breath but he clutched his heart to calm himself down.

 

He can’t panic right now. Levi needs him. he breathed deeply and tried to look around if there are maps. If he’s not mistaken, he left Levi near the Gravity Drop ride. He walked around until he accidentally bumped into a blonde lady making him drop his Pocari.

 

Eren quickly bowed down his head to apologize. “I-I’m sorry.” he scrambled to pick up the fallen bottles but the woman got to it first. He picked up the bottles and placed it inside the bag and gave it to the brunette.

 

“I should be the one sorry, you dropped your drinks.” the blonde woman stated, her blue eyes apologetic. Eren smiled at her wryly and reached for the paper bag. He needs to say sorry and get out of here soon. This girl is a _human._

 

“N-no. I’m sorry. I-I wasn’t looking where I was going.” the lady smiled at him again and looked over to her partner behind her, a brown-haired lady with the greenest pair of eyes, but unlike the last one, her eyes were very serious. Something akin to Levi’s eyes. A _human_ too.

 

“I wasn’t also looking too. I was busy talking to this pretty lady beside me.” the blonde joked making her partner blush. “Say, what if you just take these tickets as a form of my apology?” the omega stared at the tickets she was holding out. His eyes went back to the blonde and to her outstretched hands. _Why is she being...nice?_

“Come on, it’s free. besides, my date here hates horror houses.” the blonde teased giving the brown haired hirl beside her a side glance.

 

“Hey!” the green-eyed woman complained.

 

“What? I’m just stating facts. We didn’t even get a few meters near it before you froze.”

 

“No, I did not. you just assumed that!” the blonde woman laughed and ruffled the other woman’s hair. “Sure commander.”

 

 The brunette observed the calm and easy ambiance around the two. It seemed like they share a deeper connection towards each other. Like him and Levi. His mother told him that humans have mates, but the way these two looks at each other. They may as well be.

 

“So how about it cutie? Truce?” the blonde said offering the tickets again.

 

the brunette smiled at them genuinely and reached for the tickets.  They seemed really nice for a human. “Thanks. I’ll enjoy these with my b-boyfriend.” he answered blushing. Is it alright to call Levi that? But he can’t say mates in public. These human’s might think that he is weird.

 

the blonde’s eyes widened in surprise. “Ooohh~! A boyfriend huh? Where is he right now?”

 

“Right here, beside him.” the brunette’s head turned to the alpha who was suddenly beside him. Holding two cones of Ice cream. “I’m _the boyfriend,_ and you are?”

 

“This cuties acquaintance.” the woman replied smiling. The raven turned to the brunette in question. “Uhm. Y-yes. I kind of bumped into them and they helped me pick-up the drinks I bought for you.” the raven turned to the pair and nodded towards them.

 

“Thanks for helping my _boyfriend._ ” the blonde girl smiled at him.

 

“No prob. We’re the ones who troubled him. If you may excuse us since we have to conquer all the rides here. See you around cutie~!” the blonde said before pinching the brunette’s cheeks and walk away with his partner.

 

The raven licked his sundae and turned to the omega. “Cutie huh?” the raven teased making the brunette blush.

 

“Stop it~! It was embarrassing enough when she called me that and now you’re doing the same. Anyway...why are you up? Are you okay?”

 

the raven’s serious façade melted at his mates worry. He smiled at the omega and kiss the tip of his nose. “My energy came back when you didn’t return after five minutes. Did you get lost?”

 

The omega blushed and looked away. The raven smirked and ruffled his mate’s hair. “See. Now eat this ice cream before it melts.” the omega pouted and stared at the pastel pink sweetness topped with cherry and colorful sprinkles. He must’ve been _lost_ for a while since some of the ice cream was kind of running down the alpha’s hands. He stared at the alpha with a cheeky smile who only raised a brow at him.

 

“What you lookin’ at angel?”

 

“Nothing...” the raven frowned at him not believing the omega, not one bit. “No I know that look. Those ocean eyes of yours, you’re about to do something-” the raven wasn’t even done explaining his speculation when the omega suddenly licked the length of his hand before running off. “See you at the Horror House~!”

 

The raven stood there for a fraction of a second before placing a hand to his agape mouth. Did he just...Did he just lick the melted ice cream on my hand? He stared at the dashing omega again, hair bouncing behind him as he ran as far as he can from the alpha. Probably as red as he is now.

 

“What a sassy mate the Moon Goddess gave me.”

 

___________________________

 

The pair wasn’t able to go to the Horror House as earlier than they have planned after the brunette got lost...again. The raven was trying hard to hold his laugh when he went to the Lost and Found section and saw his omega sticking out like a sore thumb beside a bunch of kids. Nevertheless, the sight of his mate playing with the younger kids who were waiting for their guardians was really refreshing. He looked so natural being around kids.

 

The raven turned to his mate who was pouting and sulking a few steps ahead of him. He looked happy playing with the kids until he saw Levi on the door frame, trying hard not to laugh. He quickly excused himself from the kids and stormed out of the Lost & found post, blushing furiously.

 

“Hey angel, slow down a bit. What if you get lost again?” the brunette turned back to him, a cute frown on his face. “Why don’t you speed up you’re walking? You’re handsome and can pass off as a model but we have somewhere else to go off to.” the raven was shocked again for the third time today. Did his cute angel of his, just made a pass to him? Moon Goddess, is there a limit to his adorableness? The alpha shook his head and jogged to match the omega’s pace until he’s beside him. he quickly intertwined their hands making the omega look at him in question.

 

“So you won’t get lost again.” he explained then winked at the brunette The brunette could do nothing but blush as the raven squeezed his hand and pull him to the direction where the horror house is.

 

A few more twists and turns, the pair finally reached a giant Victorian styled house. The paints were artistically smudged and faded to add a haunting look to the house. A few vines and smashed windows added more spook to the house making the brunette gulp hard. The words _‘La Maison’_ was written in shaky-spooky hand writing at the center with a color akin to blood.

 

“Looks interesting hmm?” the raven stated smirking, obviously excited.

 

“Y-yeah.” the brunette commented with a forced smile that the alpha didn't caught .

 

“Shall we?” the brunette nodded shakily before following the raven as he guided them to the entrance of the horror house which surprisingly has no line. A man in generic blue polo like the staffs all around the area halted the couple and asked for their tickets. The brunette immediately gave the tickets to the staff who ripped it.

 

“First things first, you guys don’t have any heart-related diseases right?” the raven looked confused for a moment but shake his head nonetheless. The brunette also shook his head. “Good. Next up, did you bring any sharp objects weapon or something?” the raven looked even more confused but replied a firm “No.” the staff nodded again. “Then you’re all set. last warning though, please don’t hurt our actors or destroy the properties inside. We just repainted the hall of hands after kids scribbled some dicks on it.”

 

“I assure you that we won’t randomly draw dicks inside Sir, we’re too old for that.” the raven offered with a small smile.

 

“I’ll hold on to that. Be careful inside okay? I’m not supposed to say it but you two seemed nice so I’m gonna give you a heads up. They’ll release the zombies when the clock strikes twelve.”

 

“Z-zombies?”

 

“Yeah, if you outrun them and get out, you win a prize. Another warning, those guys runs so fast.”

 

“Now this is exciting. Thanks...Let’s get the party started angel.” the raven pulled the very pale and stiff omega inside. Did he hear it right? Zombies? Those flesh-eating monsters? His memories were quite vague but the terror those creatures brought to him was fresh from his memories. The times that he had to hide under the blankets and sleep in his parent’s room due to nightmares.

 

Each step felt heavier and stiffer than the last one and he can almost hear his heart pounding in his ears but he remained silent. His alpha is obviously looking forward to this judging the glowing mirth in his eyes. The omega bit his lip and prayed to the moon goddess above that he won’t pass out.

 

The two of them slowly navigated their way throughout the dark hallways with the omega clinging to the alphas arm like it was his lifeline. Only the artificial candles scattered at the floor served as their light to see the pathway.

 

The design of the entire horror house fascinated the alpha. He and his friends went through a lot of test of courage on other Horror Houses but none of them gave off the same sinister energy the Mansion provided. All the furniture was antique and old looking matching the mansion’s Victorian theme. The skeletons hung on the ceilings looked so real too. The eerie notes of the piano echoing somewhere in the mansion sets a scary mood too. There were a lot of jumpscares like the skeletons suddenly moving or the candles blowing out, but as far as the alpha knows, he wasn’t scared a bit.

 

They both stopped when they came into a forking hallway with a mirror on the center. The raven read the glowing letters on the mirror for the both of them.

 

_‘What’s the right way?_

_There’s nothing right so what is left?_

_There’s nothing left so what is right?’_

The raven smirked. Hah. Nice try. He was about to walk to the path he chose when the mirror suddenly emitted a shattering noise startling the omega beside him. A woman with a bloodied face holding a candle suddenly appeared in the mirror whispering a lot of _‘Bloody Mary’_

The raven chuckled and poked the mirror. LCD. What a very realistic CGI. He turned to the omega beside him. “DO you think that’s how Bloody Mary really looked like?” the omega who was pale as sheet stared back at him, eyes wide like saucers.

 

“Eren?” the raven asked worriedly. The omega was still frozen and holding onto his arm for his dear life. The raven mentally cursed and pulled the omega to the brighter side of the hallways. He cupped the omega’s cheeks and made his ocean eyes train on him. Moon Goddess, is he even blinking? “Angel, are you okay? Do you want us to go out?”

 

At the mention of going out the omega blinked, his eyes suddenly getting watery. “O-out?”

 

The raven smiled and rubbed the omega’s cheeks with his thumbs affectionately. “Yeah. Out. This is not that exciting anyways.” the omega bit his lip before slowly nodding his head.

 

“Great. It's about time for us to eat lunch anyways. Let’s go back to the entrance then we’ll find some place to eat okay?” the brunette nodded slowly as the raven thumbed the tears from his eyes. The raven retraced their steps back to the exit with his arms wrapped around the omega like a cocoon.

 

“Levi...I’m sorry.” the omega whispered after a few minutes.

 

“For what angel?” the raven asked as he brushed the skeletons away from reaching the brunette.

 

“For spoiling...your fun.”

 

“Angel, there’s no fun for me if you’re not enjoying it. Besides you’re supposed to have fun in your birthday, right?” the raven stated making the brunette smile. “Yes.”

 

the couple went back to the wall where a bloody woman is projected but the brunette didn’t feel any fear anymore. _Levi is with him so why would he?_ A zombie could appear in front of him and he wouldn’t even get scared. As if on cue, a loud sound of a grandfather clock echoed in the hallways making the pair stop.

The raven clicked his tongue and held the omega’s hand before he started sprinting to the forked hallways. He made a quick turn and ran towards spiraling stairs leading down. He can smell fresh air downstairs so the exit must be there.

The pair was on the second level when they started hearing growls and groans upstairs. There were a few screams from the upper levels that would only mean that they aren’t the only one’s inside. _Just how big is this mansion?_

The raven quickened their pace and were almost at the fourth spiral of the stair when he heard a bunch of footfalls hot on their trail. “Levi...what’s that?” the brunette asked in a low voice.

 

“The Zombie time the guys explained from before.”

 

“Z-zombie?” the raven just nodded and pushed his legs faster. The brunette was stumbling a few steps so the raven didn’t hesitate and brought the omega up in a bridal style. “Hold onto me angel.” the omega immediately wrapped his arms around the alpha and closed his eyes shut as everything blurred around him. His eyes remained shut as he tried to block the scary groans of the zombies running behind them.

 

After what seemed like an eternity, the brunette finally saw slivers of light peeking from his lashes that urges him to open his eyes. A squeaked escaped his lips when a bunch of confetti exploded from above and fell into the both of them.

 

“Congratulations~! You are the first one to conquer ‘ _La Maison_ ’!”

 

A few staffs in the same generic blue shirt clapped around them as the raven brought him down so one of the staffs can place a circlet decorated with red crystals and bone on his head. A dark crown full of skulls were also placed on the raven’s head making the both of them a pair. More than a few pictures were taken until the raven was no longer on the mood to have his picture taken and started frowning.

 

The staffs clapped around them again. “Once again, Congratulations for escaping ‘ _La Maison_ ’ for your reward, we’re going to give you free coupons on the café here that sells the best croissants and tea.” at the mention free, croissant and tea in one sentence, the raven was on good mood again and gratefully accepted the coupons. They were made to sign a giant tomb outside as a remembrance for _escaping ‘La Maison’_ before they were finally good to go.

The pair then proceeded to the location of the café which fortunately still had a few empty tables. The place was great too since it was situated in the quieter side of the park away from the screaming kids. It doesn’t even look like a café at all. It looked like a cozy house that sells coffee and croissant. The staff were really hospitable and nice too.

They talked and laughed as they dined the indeed _the best croissants and tea._ The bread was so soft and the tea they served hits the right spot. The raven watched the brunette as he munched on the Belgian chocolate covered croissant. A few chocolate were sticking on the side of his mouth.

 

“Eren, chocolate.” the brunette looked up to him, confused. “On your face angel. Chocolate. Moon Goddess, how messy do you eat?” the raven was about to wipe the chocolate when the brunette quickly backed off. He proceeded on rummaging to the small bag he brought. The raven was shocked when the brunette pulled out a mirror from his bag.

 

“Seriously angel, you brought a mirror?” the brunette blushed but continued wiping the chocolate o the sides of his mouth. He opted on binging a mirror to hopefully avoid the continuous heart-stopping assault of the alpha that he had been experiencing for the past few days.

 

His latest assault almost stopped his heart on spot, _the kiss they shared at the infirmary_. Moon Goddess. That Kiss almost stopped his heart. He didn’t what came over him the he actually _begged_ for more. He _begged_ the alpha to kiss him again. Oh My Moon Goddess. It took everything in him to forget that, to forget the alpha’s soft lips, the burning feeling that ignited when their bodies touched. The warm taste of his blood that brought an unmistakable delight to his being. Was that normal? Is that a part of the courting thingy? Whatever it is, he’s not going to bring that up first. It will make it look like he did like it...well he actually did...but. Even just for a while, he wanted to enjoy this day with the alpha without blushing himself to death.

 

“Eren, angel. Stop rubbing, you’re going to make your skin red.” the brunette immediately stopped and brought his hanky down. “There...Moon Goddess. There were just a few stains and you’re rubbing your lips to death.” the brunette blushed and looked away from the alpha’s stare.

 

“Are you done eating? The day’s almost ending and we’ve yet to explore the entire park.” the omega quickly wrapped up his food and “L-let’s go.”

 

The pair exited the café and proceeded on _conquering_ the park. Surprisingly, the dizzy spell that the alpha suffered from the last time was gone. They tried the _Gravity Drop Extreme_ , a ride that goes up for about hundred and forty meters before descending down in an accelerated speed. The _Revolution,_ a rollercoaster ride whose speed depends on the beat of the song currently playing.

 

All in all. The omega really enjoyed their time together. This is the best birthday after those lonely six years. He silently prayed for the souls of his parents to the Moon. _Mom, Dad. I’m really happy right now. You don’t need to worry about me anymore._

 

“Did you have fun Angel?”

 

The omega. "I was so fun. Thanks for taking me here.”

 

“Anything for you Angel.” the raven whispered kissing the back of the omega’s hands.

 

He’s just new to this kind of things...this courting and mating thingy but Levi never let him feel left out or ignorant. He was like a bright beacon of light. Always guiding Eren when he feels lost and can’t find his way back. the one that keeps him away from the things that hurt him. He just knew it. Nothing bad will ever happen to him, as long as he has him in his life.

 

The couple took a leisure stroll towards where they parked the raven’s bike. Leaving the Amusement park safely after all those years was very refreshing. He accepted the helmet the raven gave him and carefully wore it into his head. He swung his feet over the seat for the fist try successfully making him smile. He wrapped his arms around the alpha’s midriff.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

The raven revved the engine and drove his bike away from the park. The soft light of the sun setting illuminated the expanse of the woods surrounding them. It won’t be too long until the dark finally handicap them on the way so they really need to go home fast.

 

Unfortunately, the sky feels the opposite. It was only a few droplets first. Until one became two and the three became too many to count. The alpha dreaded that if they still continued going back to the academy, they will be drenched. he had no problems getting wet but there’s no way he’ll allow Eren to get sick.

 

“Levi, where are we going.” the omega asked after the alpha turned his bike back and drove past the amusement park.

 

“Somewhere to pass this shitstorm angel.” the alpha shouted over his revving engine. he’s going at the max speed of sixty miles per hour to reach the nearest human town the GPS tracked. He prayed to the Moon Goddess above that there is a place they can rent while they wait for the rain to pass.

 

The omega held tight on the alpha as the bokeh of lights from a distant town came into view. A few minutes more and they finally reached the livelier side of the town. A lot of people were scurrying around seeking shelter from the rain. The alpha stopped at a particular sophisticated looking building that stood a few floors up. The alpha turned the engine off and quickly helped the omega down.

 

“What’s this place Levi?”

 

“Some sort of a hotel. We’ll stay here for the mean time while I try to contact Four eyes to pick us up.”

 

“Oh...this looks f-fancy.”

 

The alpha turned to the omega who was obviously shivering due to the exposure to the cold winds the rain brought. The raven bit his lip when he realized how the rain drenched the omega in the most torturous ways. His light pink dress clung tightly to the omega’s body emphasizing his already beautiful curves. Even his wet hair added a few brownie points to the omega’s wet look. He can’t deny the fact that was an absolute _turn on._

“L-levi? Are we not gonna come in? I’m feeling really cold now.” The raven quickly turned his gaze away realizing that he’d been ogling his omega inappropriately. Moon Goddess, if his mom was still alive, she might’ve already had him by his ears. “S-sorry angel.” The alpha quickly wrapped his jacket that surprisingly stayed dry all throughout the way around the shivering omega. The brunette smiled at him in gratitude. he quickly gave the valet his bike keys and ushered the omega inside.

 

The omega shivered a bit when the cold air of the aircon blasted into his skin. the alpha quickly wrapped an arm around him to offer some of his body warmth and lead the omega to the reception desk.“One room, two beds please.” the alpha asked to the woman on the desk politely.

 

“Wait for a few seconds sir.” the woman quickly typed on his screen and after a few seconds turned to the alpha with an apologetic look on her face.

 

“Sorry sir, most of the rooms fitting your request were already rented for the convention that will happen tomorrow. The only room we can offer you is the Honeymoon Suit Deluxe which has one king sized-bed. Is that okay sir?”

 

"Yes." the alpha answered before he can even comprehend what the receptionist said.

 

"Great. One Honeymoon Suite, here are your keys." the alpha numbly reached the key she offered and signed the papers.

 

It was only when they are finally at the doorstep of a door with exaggerated designs of flowers and hearts that everything sunk into the alpha's brain.

 

_Honeymoon Suite?_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_One bed?_

 

 

 

_....with Eren...?_

 

_Wait what?_

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My and here it is folks. Looking forward to the smexy time that will happen next. I'll try my best to update but I can't guarantee that it will be free from typos so bear with me. Please T^T
> 
> Another thing, sorry if this is late. I'm kind of doing this inside our bathroom since it's cooler here. Summer is really hitting our country with an intense bitchslap. UwU
> 
> When I have free time, one of those days I'll revise the chapters to make everything clearer, just not today Lmao.
> 
> See yah this Saturday for the Wangxian Exclusively Yours UD..  
> .that hopefully I'd be able to finish 
> 
> He [Mad as Hatter] will be on-hold so I can make appropriate research and stuff. Believe it or not, I make researches for my thingy...here. 
> 
> Cranium Shaker is actually from one of my fav. Books (guess what it is ♥)
> 
> And the height of the gravity drop extreme is a meter (1) higher than the highest drop ride (forgot the name UwU which is hundred and thirty nine. I think the park was named somewhere near the phrase 'Six Flags or something')
> 
> Anywayyyyyyyssss
> 
> Here it is, hoped you enjoy it, even if it's late. See yah when I see yah ♥
> 
> You can also see me in Tumblr daughterofcosmos01
> 
> And 
> 
> Twitter (which is just new btw) starmoondust01
> 
> Stay tuned and as always...thanks for the kudos hearts, bookmarks comments and hits.
> 
> I'd love to talk to you guys even outside the Ao3
> 
> And and lastly, shouout to my Canadian sister T^T Angelik87, for comforting my depressed self after this draft was lost. Appreciate the comfort you brought to me ♥❣️♥❣️♥❣️♥❣️
> 
> Good night♥ (ehrmorninf since it's....12:33 here so yeah)


	16. || SORRY THIS IS JUST YOUR AUTHOR PLEASE EAD THIS IS IMPORTANT VERY VERY ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *coughs*coughs*
> 
> *breathes and tries to imitate ambulance sounds*
> 
>  
> 
> YES, CARRY ON PLEASE HAVE A SEAT, GET IN AND READ.
> 
> YOU MIGHT FEEL A LITTLE BUMP AND SHAKE ON THE BOAT BUT REST ASSURED, WE'RE NOT TITANIC. 
> 
> WE AIN'T SINKIN'
> 
> WE HAVE ENOUGH CROISSANTS & TEA FOR EVERYONE. SO PLEASE GO TO YOUR RESPECTIVE SEATS AS THE CAPTAIN-EE ANNOUNCES SOMETHING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TT^TT

* * *

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE

* * *

* * *

 

 **FIRST** of all I KNOW I KNOW, I SAID THAT I WON'T ADD A CHAPTER HERE THAT ISN'T ACTUALLY AN....errrr.....CHAPTER BUT HERE I AM DOING THIS. 

 

I AM REALLY SORRY,BUT IF I ANNOUNCE IT SOMEWHERE, I'M AFRAID NOT ALL OF YOU GUYS WILL BE ABLE TO READ IT

 

(WAIT WHY AM I IN CAPSLOCK ANYWAY)

 

anywaaayyyyy

 

I have gathered you all here to make an announcement;

 

Yours for Eternity will be taken down...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Just kidding. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I won't do that to my First born-baby Lmao.

 

 

 

 

Yours For Eternity will officially be Under Construction as of NOW.

 

due to some circumstances such as my laptop finally giving up on me (he's still kind off alive, just not booting up so I hope our resident Tech can fix him up T^T ALl of my future fanfics that I haven't even told you guys are there UwU)

 

 

I won't remove or delete chapters since the comment you gave me here guys means a lot to me. It inspired me and opt me to change things to help me and all of you guys. I'm very thankful for that.

 

** Reason's for the Under construction? **

 

Well I may have lost my outline (AGAIN I'M SORRY) that I've somehow written in a notebook _*looks under the bed*_ that I can't find....

 

and I have this intense feeling that things are slowly getting out of hand. The pace is getting kinda messy and details of issues are  not properly addressed. SO If you may please give me time to fix the chapters. I may add or remove details. Add chapters in between the one's we have and stuff so please stay tuned.

 

I'm thinking of editing it for _*looks at calendar*_ a week and a few days so If you will please give me some time to do it.

 

I'll try to be back before **23rd of April**

 

New reader's can still read this but I think a lot (maybe not a lot) will change when i finally came back on **April 23rd or 24th**

 

and **NO.**

 

**NO.**

 

**NO.**

 

I'm not on _Hiatus_ (kind of)

 

Nor I'm having a writer's Block (kind of....well maybe a little.....like 5%????) 

 

I have  a lot of plans for this story 

 

thus, the revamping of this.

 

I have slowly tried editing my we're/were syndrome and unbloding the conversations for easier reading but something just doesn't sit right with me.

 

I may have started doing the climax when in fact I haven't even established their relationship properly yet.....oooomfff. I think I got too excited on them being together LMAO.

 

 

Anyways, here I am, humbly asking for your apologies for breaking two of my promise.....but please. I'm doing this for the greater good (or something LMAO).

 

If you have things that you wanted to point out, things you didn't understand, any plotholes you noticed, please I'll appreciate it very much if you **comment it down below.**

 

Any grammatical errors, things that doesn't match and stuff, you can also **address it down in the comment section**.

 

I'll try to answer all of your questions as much as I can ( _but please don't ask for spoilers LMAO._ )

 

Suggestions and fluff you kinda want to see is also accepted, I'll make a **shoutout** to you when it finally happens or get chosen.

 

I'm also looking for someone who can do summaries for the chapter One to Twelve. It doesn't matter if you only chose one of the twelve chapters or all of them if you're generous, I deeply appreciate it since I really suck at summaries \\(TT^TT)/

 

SO If you can kindly help me and make one.

 

You can send it on Tumblr: daughterofcosmos01

 

or in Twitter: starmoondust00

 

I'll be waiting ;) just attach your archive of our own username  and I'll **properly credit** you for it. I'll be waiting for them <3

 

_*TT^TT I'll really be waiting since I'm desperate. I'm trying to change y'know TT^TT*_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Choosing will depend on _coherency_ and _connection to the chapter_ so yay~! Hope you'll help me until then.

 

and

 

and

 

and

 

**Congratulations to all of us on our 3∞ Kudos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 

(monthsary? anniversary?daysary?weeksary)

 

_*pops a party popper*_

 

(Check out our banner for  3∞ Kudos on my tumblr dash yay~!)

 

We will not reach this if not for your continuous support on my amateur self. 

 

I'm looking forward to the times that we will have on this Ship and on this Fanfic <3

 

This is your very depressed, underaged teen, author-san...

 

temporarily

 

TEMPORARILY.

 

holding off updates for this Fic until further notice.

 

 

BUT I'LL BE BACK.

 

BEIT APRIL 23RD 

 

OR 24TH *pops party popper*

 

So stay tuned <3

 

As always thanks for the hits, kudos and comments <3

 

SEE YOU WHEN I SEE YOU~! <3

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

WE ARE OFFICIALLY HAVING A BIG CHANGE OF PLANS. I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO COME BACK AS EARLY AS I HAVE MENTIONED. I'M CURRENTLY ON A NATURE RETREAT OF SOME SORT WITH MY GRANDMA TO MY AUNT. SHE KIND OF LIVES ON THE DEEP DEEP MOUNTAIN. WHERE SIGNAL AND WIFI APPARENTLY DOESN'T EXIST. IT'S NEAR A MILITARY BASE OF SOME SORT SO SIGNALS ARE SCARCE AND STUFF. THEIR PLACE ALSO RUNS ON SOLAR SO LAPTOP IS ALSO A NO GO. MY KIND CANADIAN SIS ANGELIK87 TT^TT ADVISED ME TO GO TRADITIONAL AND WRITE ON NOTEBOOK AND STUFF, WHICH IS HOW I USUALLY GO, BUT UGHHHHHH. INTENSE DELAY MY GOODNESS. I'M REALLY SORRY.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO THAT'S IT FOLKS <3
> 
> This News is brought to you by and
> 
> || SPECIAL AND URGENT MESSAGGGE COPIED AND PASTED HERE. AGAIN ||
> 
> I'm also looking for someone who can do summaries for the chapter One to Twelve. It doesn't matter if you only chose one of the twelve chapters or all of them if you're generous, I deeply appreciate it since I really suck at summaries \\(TT^TT)/
> 
>  
> 
> SO If you can kindly help me and make one.
> 
>  
> 
> You can send it on Tumblr: daughterofcosmos01
> 
>  
> 
> or in Twitter: starmoondust00


	17. || HEYYYYYYY HEYYYYYY HEY HEYYYY ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK~!!!!!!!!!
> 
> KIND OF?
> 
> BUT YAY~!

* * *

* * *

**HELLO FROM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIDDDE~!**

* * *

* * *

 

 

 

**HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 

**I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCKKKKK**

 

I mean I've always updated my Wangxian fic.....

 

 

 

 

 

 

BUT OUR ERERI FIC IS OFFICIALLY

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

ONLINE YAY~!!!!!!!

 

It's official back at <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505576>

 

 

 

I hopeI haven't made you wait for too long TT^TT I went through a lot of crisessssss and finally, I'm back on track UwU. Thanks for the help of my Mama Bears and y'all. Hope you'll also support the new version like y'all did here. 

 

It's on the right pace, lot's of fluff, kind of angst...and slowburn? But no painful so....I'm kind of in denial and didn't add the tag? >///////////////<

 

Anyways, reasons for making a separate work.

 

First; NO.I didn't do it to gather more kudos or what not, I did it to preserve the comments that I didn't want to delete. I treasure all the appreciation you have expressed on my work despite my amateur writing, >//////<, typos >/////<, grammar errors and all that.

 

Second, this new version has a whole lot of different attack (?) than the first one, means I made a few tweaks added a few events and happenings that will make things...have sense? I guess? 

 

There's  **more** action

 

There's  **more** fluff

 

There's **more** stuff to think about???

 

 **more** info dump...?

 

 **more** fantasy stuff

 

 **more** scientific stuff

 

so wait for it, I'm kind of excited and all that so ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

SO that's all, thank you again and stay tuned for the new version yay~!

 

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

 

Once again <https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505576>

 

**♥ T H A N K ♥ Y O U ♥**

 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE SEE THE YOURS FOR ETERITY WORK, THE ONE WITH INFINITY, 
> 
> IF YOU'RE ON LAPTOP OR PC, PRESS ALT+326
> 
> IF YOU'RE ON CELLPHONE, LONG PRESS THE ( = ) SIGN UNTIL INFINITY POPS OUT
> 
> THE OFFICIAL WORK IS NOW ENTITLED
> 
> ∞ YOURS FOR ETERNITY ∞


End file.
